OpinionsDecisionsChanges
by Unicorn42156
Summary: Story begins 3 weeks after Sirius Black's death and goes on AU from there.
1. Ch 1- Monday, June 17, 1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that is JKR privilege, but I do enjoy playing in her playground sometimes. I believe JKR definitely had it in mind for Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny to be couples, and if following canon that would be what I would write. But personally I like H/Hr, and so in my fantasy that is who I will put together. As for Ron and Ginny, I am not sure who they will be with yet, maybe no one, maybe someone from my imagination.

**OPINIONS, DECISIONS…CHANGES**

**CHAPTER 1 - MONDAY, JUNE 17, 1996 **

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry

Harry awoke slowly. He had been back on Privet Drive for a whole week now. He knew what the day would be, the same as it had been for the past three weeks. He would listen to the world passing by on the outside while he was slowing dying on the inside. His one chance at finally getting away from Privet Drive had been taken from him by the same ones that had caused him to be here in the first place.

Harry was grieving, but what was he grieving for? Was he grieving for his godfather, Sirius, or was he grieving for his lost opportunity, or was he grieving for himself? He had never been in a situation like this before. He had never had someone or something to care about and grieve for. It was a new sensation to him and therefore one that he was not sure of, one he didn't know how to explain to himself. And with the life he had had up to this point one he didn't understand.

When Harry reached over and put his glasses on he realized he was not alone. The first thing he noticed was that Hedwig had already returned from her nightly hunting. But she was not alone. Sitting with her was a beautiful tawny owl, could have been her twin had it been white. They were sitting quite comfortably together on her perch waiting for Harry to notice them. When they knew he was fully awake the visiting owl flew over to his bed and held out his leg. Harry removed the letter and then expected the owl to fly off, but he joined Hedwig back on her perch. Obviously he was waiting for a reply.

Harry wondered who would be writing him in such an official looking capacity, he didn't recognize the seal on the letter as he opened it.

_Mr. Harry J. Potter _

_Your presence is requested at the reading of the Will of Mr. Sirius Orion Black on June 18, 1996 at 10 a.m. Please reply by return owl if you will be attending this meeting. If an escort is needed to get you to Gringotts please indicate thus with your reply, and someone will pick you up at 9:45 a.m. _

_Ragnok_

_Gringotts Manager_

Well, this was most unexpected. Harry had not thought about the fact that Sirius would have a Will. Truth be told, Harry had never known anyone who had a Will, and he certainly had never been to a reading of a Will before. Tomorrow was going to be a different sort of day for Harry. He penned a reply in the positive on both accounts, yes he would like to attend the reading, and yes he would need an escort. If possible, could Griphook be his escort?

(ASIDE BY THE AUTHOR: While Harry comes to grips with this new piece of information let us check in on other parts of Wizarding and muggle Britain).

Windsor, Berkshire

Hermione Granger woke with a start. Something was knocking on her window. But nothing could be knocking on her window; she was on the first floor*. Hermione grabbed her wand and sprang out of bed pointing it at the window only to see a tawny owl sitting there pecking on the window. She didn't recognize the owl, but it certainly was beautiful. She opened her window and the owl hopped in and held out its leg. Hermione detached the letter and then waited for the owl to take off, but if just sat there looking at her with its beautiful golden eyes.

_Ms. Hermione J. Granger_

_Your presence is requested at the reading of the Will of Mr. Sirius Orion Black on June 18, 1996 at 10 a.m. Please reply by return owl if you will be attending this meeting. If an escort is needed to get you to Gringotts please indicate thus with your reply, and someone will pick you up at 9:45 a.m. _

_Ragnok_

_Gringotts Manager_

No one could have been more surprised than Hermione to receive such a letter. She had only known Sirius for a short time and had only met him three times and yet here she was being invited to his Will reading. While she had never been to a Will reading before she did know that the only reason she would be invited was if she was a named beneficiary. Hermione immediately began to formulate a reply. She would very much like to attend the reading of the Will, and yes she would need an escort to the bank tomorrow. But before she sent her reply off she thought she might ought to double check with her parents that they were okay with her traveling to Diagon Alley tomorrow. She turned back to the beautiful own, "I'll be right back with your reply."

Hermione went downstairs and found her mother in the kitchen just finishing up her coffee. Mrs. Granger sat and listened quietly as Hermione explained about the letter she had just received and then went on to explain what little she knew about Sirius Black. Mrs. Granger was impressed that someone would include Hermione in their Will on such a short acquaintance. Hermione expressed her thoughts that most likely he was just going to leave her some books from his library as he knew how much she liked to read and do research. And with what Harry was facing he knew that Harry would need all the help he could get in the next year and she figured this was what he was doing, trying to give Harry all the help he could. Mrs. Granger was fine with Hermione attending the reading of the Will, but she would prefer if either she or her dad could attend with her. As she left the kitchen she noticed some bacon crumbs on the plate on the table and grabbed those, she remembered how much Hedwig always enjoyed them. So Hermione went back upstairs and added this note to the letter she was returning to Ragnok at Gringotts, then she sent the owl on its way. Then Hermione thought, 'Note to self - while in Diagon Alley tomorrow pick up some owl treats.'

Meanwhile, in other parts of Britain that morning similar letters were being delivered to all those that had been near and dear to the heart of Sirius and some who were just greedy, but had to be acknowledged.

Harry didn't bother to tell his relatives that he would be out the next morning. They were ignoring him completely so far this summer and that was just fine with him. They never bothered to tell him they were leaving so he would extend to them the same courtesy. Harry knew he needed something decent to wear tomorrow, so later in the morning after he heard his uncle leave for work and his aunt and Dudley leave for places unknown Harry let himself out of his bedroom and went outside. He debated on whether to go to Mrs. Figg's and use her Floo to get to Diagon Alley or summoning the Knight Bus. Neither option was a very attractive one to him at the moment, but in the end he decided a quick Floo trip was more desirable than a possible long ride on the Knight Bus on his empty stomach.

Harry hadn't take two steps down the sidewalk when he heard, "Wotcher, Harry!" He spun around and had his wand in hand before he recognized the greeting. Luckily for Tonks he realized who it was before he fired off the stunner that was on his lips. He had forgotten that he always had a watcher during the summer. Quickly getting over her initial surprise, "Where are you off to this morning, Harry."

"Need to get to Diagon Alley and get something decent to wear to the reading of Sirius's Will tomorrow. Wanna go with?"

"Sure, I got one of those letters myself this morning. But I just thought I would wear my auror dress robes. But I would be happy to help you shop. Let's go." Then a thought occurred to her, where was he going? "Speaking of going, where are we going?"

"To Mrs. Figg's to use her Floo."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I can side-along apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron." Not waiting for a reply she took Harry's arm and they were gone. Considering how clumsy Tonks seemed to be on her feet, she was amazing good at apparition. For Harry this was his first trip by apparition, and it wasn't too bad, if you didn't mind being squeezed through a straw and having your breath taken away at the same time. The landing was definitely better than coming out of a Floo or letting go of a portkey. But all in all, he still preferred traveling by broom.

First stop, Leaky Cauldron for some breakfast. Harry had enough money left in his money sac to treat himself and Tonks to a good breakfast before starting their shopping. After a typical breakfast fry-up of eggs, bacon, sausage, and muffins, they headed to Gringotts to replenish Harry's money bag. After a wild ride to visit his vault he and Tonks stopped in at Madame Malkin's for a new set of dress robes. Harry had actually grown a few inches over the last two years since he had purchased dress robes. There was quite a variety to chose from, styles, colors, and materials. In the end Harry was certainly glad he had Tonks along with him. While her personal style was a little eclectic for him, she really did have good taste when it came to helping him choose. In the end Harry selected two sets of dress robes, a dark steele gray and a deep green trimmed with emerald. The second set of robes was insisted on by Tonks because they would 'highlight his eyes' so well. After robe shopping Harry decided that he really needed some decent clothes to wear under the robes and at times when he wasn't wearing his robes, so they decided to go to Harrods in downtown London. There was a direct Floo connection from Gringotts so the two of them went back there to take advantage of the direct connection. Upon arrival in Harrods Harry and Tonks were able to find everything he could possible need for the rest of the summer.

By the time Harry was completely outfitted with a new summer wardrobe it was decidedly lunch time, so Harry treated Tonks to lunch. They found an Italian restaurant near Harrods and since Tonks had never had Italian before they elected to go there. As it happens, it was a Pizza Hut, also something Harry had never been to before, although he had smelled the pizza when his uncle would bring one home for supper for the family, of course, him not being considered family, he had not been allowed to eat any of the pizza, only smell it from his cupboard under the stairs.

After lunch Harry insisted that Tonks allow him to buy her something as a thank you for accompanying him and for all her help that day. She finally agreed on a necklace of peridot and jade gemstones. Now it was time to return to Diagon Alley to pick up the dress robes from Madam Malkin's and then the return trip to Privet Drive.

After a quick trip back to Harrods and then Gringotts and a dash down the alley to Madam Malkin's Harry and Tonks returned to Privet Drive just in time for Harry to run back into his room before his aunt returned. Not that she would have noticed that he was gone, but he didn't want to have to answer any questions if she caught him coming back in carrying packages.

A/N: * In Britain the first floor is called the ground floor, and what in the U.S. would be the 2nd floor is called the first floor, therefore technically, Hermione's bedroom is on the 2nd floor of their home.


	2. Ch 2 - Tuesday, June 18, 1996 Part A

**CHAPTER 2 - TUESDAY, JUNE 18, 1996 - Part A**

Harry woke at 6:30 in hopes of getting a shower and getting back into his room before anyone else in the house was up. He knew Uncle Vernon would be getting up soon to get ready for work and Aunt Petunia to make his breakfast. At least this summer they weren't forcing Harry to do all the cooking and cleaning, they were completely ignoring him. But Murphy's Law would be in effect this morning. Just as he was coming out of the bathroom after his quick shower Uncle Vernon was coming out of his room heading for the bathroom.

"For your sake Boy I hope you weren't taking a shower! If I get in there and there is no hot water it will be your hide." Harry decided that the best thing to do was just ignore his uncle and return to his room as quickly as possible, but Uncle Vernon had had enough of holding his tongue. "And another thing Boy, before I get home today I want the lawn cut and the flower beds weeded, and the fence painted, and anything else your Aunt Petunia wants done, I will be bringing Marge home with me this afternoon for a visit and I want the place perfect when she gets here."

At this Harry couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, but I won't be able to do any of those things today. I have a meeting at 10:00 this morning and I do not know how long it will take or when I will be returning home. So you will just have to get Dudley to do all those chores today." And with that he marched back into his room not giving Uncle Vernon time to come up with a response.

At 9:45 there was a knock on the door. Before Harry could get down the stairs to answer it Aunt Petunia had already got there. She glared down her nose at Harry as he came down the stairs; apparently Uncle Vernon had told her what he had said earlier in the morning. At the door was a very well-dressed man. Aunt Petunia was quite polite until he asked for Harry. Her attitude abruptly changed and she charged back into the lounge leaving him standing at the door.

Harry invited the man in, and questioned, "Griphook?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am Griphook. Not exactly what you were expecting I see," and the man smiled at Harry. "It's a glamour, Mr. Potter. We use them when we are out and about in the muggle world. Muggles don't tend to be particularly fond of goblins running around their world."

"That's really brilliant. Do you think you could teach me how to do that? My problem isn't so much in the muggle world as in the wizarding one."

"Mr. Potter, I am sure we can work something out. After today I believe you will be wanting to make a great many changes in your lifestyle and circumstances." At this statement Harry just raises his eyebrows. "Shall we go?" And with that Griphook touched Harry's arm and they were in Gringotts. Harry thought to himself, there is another thing I need to learn how to do, that is definitely better than wizard apparition.

Griphook led Harry down a hall and into a conference room. There were already several people sitting around the large conference table, including two-thirds of the Malfoy family (Lucious was still in Azkaban), Tonks, the Weasley family, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and a woman who looked surprisingly like Bellatrix Lestrange, but surely that couldn't possibly be her, Neville Longbottom, and the most surprising of all Mad-Eye Moody. At one end of the table was a large canvas covered frame, obviously a portrait. As they entered the room Griphook told Harry to go around to the other side of the table and find the seat with his name card. Just as Harry was about to be seated the door opened again and in walked his best friend, Hermione Granger and two people who were obviously her mother and father. It was obvious where Hermione had gotten her good looks, her mother was still a beautiful woman, and her father was no slouch either. Hermione smiled at Harry and came around the table and gave him a hug. When Harry found his seat he noticed that Hermione was sitting right beside him, which was fine with him, her parents were seated on the other side of Hermione, with her dad being seated right next to Mr. Weasley. Harry could foresee this as a major problem when Mr. Weasley found out who Mr. Granger was; with his obsession with all things muggle it would be a hard days work to get anything accomplished that morning. Luckily before he had a chance to begin questioning Mr. Granger Director Ragnok came into the room and the meeting was called to order.

"We are here today to read the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black. So with everyone's permission I will begin straight away. Any discussion or questions should be held until the end.

_I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind (zip it Moony) and gorgeously sound body do hereby bequeath the following as the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black:_

_To Narcissa Black Malfoy - I leave €1 galleon. If at any time you wish to renounce your marriage and return to your family see the next head of the Black family, I will make arrangements for you in that circumstance. _

_To Draco Malfoy - I leave €1 galleon. _

_To Lucious Malfoy - I leave nothing! You are not now nor ever have been a member of my family and do not deserve anything else from the Black Family. You received more than your fair share as dowry when you married my cousin._

_To Bellatrix Black Lestrange - I leave you €1galleon. And for all time and eternity I disown you from the family Black. _

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy you may leave the room. The clerk on the outside will give you your inheritance. Thank you for your attendance here today."

"WAIT A MINUTE! HOW CAN THAT BE? MOTHER, I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE NEXT HEAD OF THE BLACK FAMILY! I AM THE NEXT MALE IN THE BLACK LINE."

"Yes Draco, I know that and we will have to get our solicitor involved. Obviously the idiots at this bank are not aware of how pure blood family lines work."

"On the contrary Mrs. Malfoy, we are more than aware of your pure blood family lines. But the Black family line is passed from head of family to SELECTED head of family, not necessarily to the next person in line. The head of family has the option to choose his own successor before his death. If he does not do so then the line automatically goes to the next person in line. In this case Mr. Black made a choice, and it was not your son. Please see the clerk outside. Thank you and good day to you."

Narcissa knew a dismissal when she heard one, but she vowed that the fight was not over. They would see their solicitor immediately and get this corrected before Gringotts had a chance to submit their parchmentwork to the ministry. After Narcissa and Draco stormed out the atmosphere in the room was noticeable lighter.

"Now, if everyone is ready and willing we will continue. Griphook, if you would please, remove the cover from the portrait." Griphook raises his hand and the canvas floated gracefully off the portrait to reveal Sirius Orion Black grinning from ear to ear.

_"Hello, everyone. Well, since you are sitting around a table and looking at my picture I guess I am dead. I hope you are all continuing to live your life and not blaming yourself for my death, or anyone else's if there were any more. It is not your fault. Anything we did, we did of our own free will. Now, shall we get on with the fun?"_

By the time Sirius had finished his little opening speech there were a few gasps and many tears around the table, but a lot of smiles too. Everyone knew that even in death Sirius would get the last word.

_To my dear cousin Andromeda Black Tonks I leave €100,000 galleons. Use them well. I also reinstate you to the Black family, if you so desire. You and Ted gave us all the courage to follow our hearts. _

_To my young cousin Nymphadora (I can say that now cause you can't jinx my bits off!)Tonks I leave €100,000 galleons, and I also reinstate you into the Black family, if you so desire. I also leave in your care my best friend and brother Remus Lupin. Treat him well! _

At this last statement everyone was hard pressed to tell who was more embarrassed, Tonks or Remus. And with the giggles heard around the table they just continued to get redder and redder, until they matched each other and the Weasley family hair. No one missed the little bit of match making that was going on and hoped that something was started, especially Tonks. She had had a secret crush on Remus for the last two years, but didn't think anyone had noticed, especially not Sirius. As for Remus, his only thought was, _"It's a good thing he is dead, otherwise I would kill him!"_ If anyone had chanced to look at the portrait they would have seen Sirius break out into another huge grin and morph into a big black dog shaking all over from wagging his tail so hard. They could say what they will, but in his heart or hearts Sirius was a hopeless romantic and Remus was in need of a little romance.

_To Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall I leave €50,000 galleons each. This is not to be pumped back into Hogwarts, that will be taken care of later, this is for your personal use. When you retire, travel, see the world! There is more to the world than just Scotland. I have properties all over the world, see the next head of the Family Black and make arrangements to stay in some of them. _

_To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I leave €100,000 galleons to be used to foster care and learning in ALL magical beings. _

_To the Weasley Family I leave the following: _

_Molly and Arthur - €75,000 galleons._

_Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny - €25,000 galleons each._

_Percy - If he ever realizes he is on the wrong side and comes back to the family and if you so see fit, he should also receive the same €25,000 galleons as the others. _

_To Neville Longbottom I leave €25,000 galleons and the contents of the greenhouse at Black Manor._

_To Mad-Eye Moody. Sir you gave me a chance when I came out of Hogwarts to prove myself as more than just a marauder or an egotistical prat. You allowed me to enter Auror training and gave me the opportunity to make something of myself. Thank you. Sir, I am giving you €25,000 galleons and Kreacher. I fear you are probable the only person that Kreacher is afraid of, and if he isn't then use him for target practice. Only joking Hermione! _

_And speaking of Hermione. Hermione Granger, you are a beautiful young woman, inside and out. I have never known anyone who could love the way you can. Anyone who can feel sorry for Kreacher while being abused by him definitely has love in their heart. To Ms. Granger I leave €100,000 galleons. I know you Hermione, and I know that part of this will eventually be used to help others, but I request that you keep at least some of it for yourself alone. I also leave two other things to you. The first is the contents of the Black Family library, after you allow Remus to go through it and remove any and all cursed books. The other thing I am leaving you is my most prized possession - My godson. Okay, so he is not actually my possession, but the love I have for him is, and I leave it to you to continue that love for me. _

If anyone had bothered to look at the two youngest Weasley's at that moment they would have thought that trouble was on the horizon. Bill was watching his sister at the time, and noticed her look of bewildermenrt. He decided that he had better be on the lookout in case a mediator or referee was needed. No one was looking at Molly Weasley, but she was not particularly happy with the last statement either. But that would be for another day.

_The rest of the Black estate, both monetary and property, I leave to Harry James Potter and Remus John Lupin to be split equally between them. Gringotts has lists of properties and monies and letters of instruction and introduction for you and I leave it to you to decide what to do with them. Feel free to sell anything and everything that is of no interest to you, certainly none of it was of interest to me. In the basement of the Black Manor you will find a locked room, the key is in the Gringotts vault which you both now have access to. Go thru that room and if there is anything worth keeping do so, otherwise throw it out. Remus, this is another job I am leaving to you, it is potions and potion ingredients. If there is anything that might be of help to Hogwarts feel free to give it to them. Otherwise, it is at your discretion. _

_I have one last item of business to take care of. The passing of the gauntlet of the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. To this end I leave to Mr. Harry James Potter, the new Lord and Master of the Black Family. Harry, there is a letter for you that outlines all this entails, including but not limited to your status as an adult and your responsibilities to the family and its members. As the true and rightful guardian of Mr. Harry James Potter is it my wish that he be emancipated immediately and be allowed to take on the responsibilities and pursuits of his status as an adult in the wizarding world. _

It seems that Sirius had managed to anger half the room with the reading of his will, first the Malfoys, then the Weasleys, and now Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall was the only one in the room to see the look on Dumbledore's face when this last was read. He was not a happy man. He could see that he was going to have to do some fast talking to keep Harry under his guidance until the time came for him to face Voldemort.

* Money in magical Britain - I am an American so I find working with money in 10s the easiest way to go so here is my idea of conversions -

100 knuts = 1 sickle

100 sickles = €1 galleon (€ this is the symbol I am going to use for galleon)

€1 galleon = $25 US dollar and/or £25 British pound (yes, I know that is not the true conversion rate, but I am trying to make it simple for us all).


	3. Ch 3 - June 18, 1996 Part B

**CHAPTER 3 - LATER IN THE DAY, JUNE 18, 1996 Part B**

To say that Harry was gobsmacked would be putting it lightly. He had absolutely no idea that Sirius would have even considered doing what he did, and of course, he had no idea that Sirius was as rich as he evidently was. All Harry could do was sit at the table and stare into the eyes of the portrait of his godfather. Remus was in the same shape as Harry, he could only sit and stare at Sirius. He, of course, knew of the wealth of the Black family, but he never had any idea that he would be a recipient of that wealth. While the two of them sat and stared Ragnok passed Gringotts drafts to all the other recipients at the table and in return got their signatures for receipt of same.

As everyone was leaving Harry whispered to Hermione to wait for him before she left. She agreed and went out the door with her parents and everyone else.

After the room was cleared except for Harry, Remus, Ragnok, and Griphook, Ragnok handed envelopes to both Remus and Harry, along with folders containing the aforementioned lists. They were each handed keys to the Black Family vaults as well. Director Ragnok offered them the opportunity to visit the vaults immediately or at a time of their choosing. Harry and Remus decided that they would take the folders and letters with them and look at them, and visit the vaults at a later time.

There were a lot of things that Harry had questions about. Particularly the part of his being emancipated, and what that actually meant. He was hoping to get a chance to talk to Remus about it. Ragnok seemed to know what Harry was thinking and told him that he would have the documents prepared for him to sign and sent to the Ministry of Magic that afternoon. If he could come back after lunch he could sign them and they would get all the details ironed out then. That served Harry's purposes fine, as he was hoping to have lunch with Hermione and her parents.

"Before you leave Mr. Potter, I do need you to sign the papers of acceptance of the Head of Family for the Black family. These papers need to be signed and forwarded to the ministry immediately. Any delay could be … costly." Ragnok knew that the Malfoys would waste no time in beginning proceedings to strip Harry of the title and he was equally determined for that not to happen. Anything that would frustrate a death eater was on the top of his to-do list. So Harry quickly signed the papers where indicated. Ragnok opened a box on the table slid the papers in, the box closed, turned blue, and they were gone. "Congratulations, Lord Black." A box appeared on the table in front of Ragnok which he slid across the table to Harry. When he opened the box a beautiful signat ring lay inside, it was silver with a black onyx stone in the center of the Black family crest. Putting it on the ring finger of his right hand the ring automatically sized itself to fit Harry, it glowed silver, and then disappeared. A scroll appeared in place of the box. "That will explain the ins and outs of the Head of Family and the ring that you put on." Harry picked up the scroll and put it in the pocket in his robes.

When the two of them exited the conference room they found not only Hermione and her parents waiting for them, but the whole Weasley family as well. While Harry loved the Weasley family at this moment in time he really wasn't up to dealing with them en masse. Luckily Remus noticed this and was able to head them off before they could surround Harry. Harry ducked into an alcove to wait for them to leave the bank. Eventually Remus was able to convince them to go take care of their business and to contact Harry the next day to set up a time for them to all visit. Harry was very grateful to Remus for doing this for him.

Unnoticed by any of them behind the Weasley family was another person hoping for a little quality time with her 'inheritance'. Tonks had stayed behind with the hopes of getting a chance to talk to Remus alone. Once the Weasley family left Harry noticed her there and invited her and Remus to join them. He then approached the Granger family and invited them all to lunch. Introductions were made and they headed out into Diagon Alley with the purpose of finding a quiet restaurant to eat and talk.

Everyone seemed to naturally pair off, which suited Harry, Hermione, and Tonks right down to their toes, and some very lively discussions ensued. Dan and Emma Granger didn't take part in the discussions much, preferring to observe their daughter and try to wrap their heads around the fact that she was now almost a millionaire.

Harry and Hermione found that after being apart for a week they had much to catch up on, at least on Hermione's part they did. As Harry's story was very short and to the point it didn't take him long to catch Hermione up on what he had been doing. After all, how many ways can you say, 'I have stayed locked in my room and avoided everyone as best I could.'?

Hermione on the other hand was, as usual, a fountain of information. Since they had finished their OWLs the professors had not assigned any specific homework for the summer until OWL results were received and the students decided what NEWT classes they wanted to take. She had been revising her OWLs again and making preliminary decision regarding her NEWT courses. Hermione was at first disappointed to learn that Harry had not been doing the same. But when she noticed the dull look in his eyes when she mentioned wasting time doing nothing she immediately apologized. In her excitement at seeing Harry again she had almost forgotten what they and especially he had gone through three weeks earlier. She then offered to help Harry decide on his NEWT classes when they received their OWL results, which should be sometime in the next ten days according to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione had taken the opportunity to ask about them after the Will reading while waiting for Harry.

"Do you have any plans for the near future?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking about asking this witch I know out on a date. What do you think? Do you think she would be willing to go out with me?" Harry couldn't help but notice the disappointed look in Hermione's eyes when he asked her this.

For Hermione's part she assumed he was talking about Ginny. After only a slight hesitation, "Harry, of course she would. Who wouldn't want to go out with you? You're sweet, considerate, kind, and kinda cute when you want to be. And you are now a Lord. Who could resist?" Dan and Emma had both noticed Hermione's look before she answered Harry's questions too.

That look was all Harry needed to give him the courage to ask his next question? Grinning like the cat who got the cream, "Hermione Granger, would you go out with me sometime?"

The smile that Hermione gave Harry lit up the room. "Oh! Harry, I would love to go out with you!" Dan and Emma shared one of those secret smiles that all parents share when they see their little girl so happy, even as Dan was entering into 'Protect Princess' mode.

Meanwhile on the other side of the table this whole byplay went unnoticed by the other couple. Remus and Tonks appeared to only have eyes for each other (it would seem Sirius knew what he was on about). Tonks found that carrying through with her inheritance instructions would not be as hard to do as she had envisioned, and definitely would be a pleasurable task.

Remus on the other hand thought he was only humoring the young woman. He had spent his whole life avoiding getting his life tangled up with a female. He refused to inflict himself on another human being. He did not realize just how telling his eyes could be. Nor did he know how determined Tonks could be, but in the coming weeks he would find out, first hand.

As outside observers, Dan and Emma noted the looks of both the other adults. Nothing but love and kindness overshadowed by shyness shone from Tonks' eyes. But Remus was a study in contradiction, and they had no idea where that came from as they were not aware of Remus' dual life. Somehow in her letters home third year Hermione had never mentioned that Remus was a werewolf. They could plainly see that Remus was attracted to Tonks. They could see the same kindness in his eyes as in hers, but his was overshadowed by something besides shyness. Emma thought if she didn't know better she would think it was fear. But Hermione had always described him as being one of the bravest men as well as one of the best professors she knew. Dan, on the other hand, knew that look very well. It was definitely fear! He knew Remus was about the same age as he was, and he knew that had he waited until now to fall in love he would be terrified. So he decided then and there that if he got the chance he would try to have a private talk with Remus. For Emma's part she was also trying to conceive of a way to get Remus alone to talk to him. Both Grangers had the same goal in mind - Extolling the virtues of marriage to a good person, and even on such a short acquaintance it was obvious that these were two good people.

Then Emma had a brainstorm. She just hoped Dan would play along. "Hey guys, we were planning to grill out for dinner tonight, would you all like to join us? We have a pool and could take a swim after dinner, or play some cards. What do you think?"

Harry had no problem with saying yes when he saw the happy, pleading look Hermione gave him. "Sure, that sounds great! I'm no great shakes at swimming, but I'd be willing to give it a try if Hermione will give me some pointers."

"Harry Potter, you want me to believe after watching you in the second tri-wizard task that you don't know how to swim?"

"Yes, Tonks I do. I used gillyweed and that somehow helped me. Believe it or not, other than that time I have never been swimming. My Aunt and Uncle go to the beach every summer, but they have never taken me. I have never seen the ocean or the English Channel, or been in a swimming pool."

"How's that possible? We live on an island for Heaven's sake. How can your family have never taken you to the beach?"

"Well, Mr. Granger, it's not as if we are a family really. It's more like antagonistic roommates who for some reason can't get away from each other."

It saddened Lupin greatly to hear Harry relate even that little bit of information about his life with his relatives. It also made him wonder, not for the first time, if he had been right to go along with Dumbledore all those years and stay out of Harry's life. He determined to help Harry in anyway he could over the next few months and years. Anything Harry asked of him would not be too much for him to do. He was determined to make up to him for the neglect and mistreatment that he had suffered. Of course, he knew he could not actually make up for Harry's past life, but surely he could make his future lighter.

Once Harry agreed to go to dinner it wasn't hard to convince Remus and Tonks. Actually, since Tonks was still technically "on duty" she was more or less bound to go. So after a very enjoyable lunch Remus and Harry prepared to return to Gringotts to sign some more papers and visit their newly acquired vaults. After getting the Grangers address in Windsor the two men made their way back down Diagon Alley to Gringotts. In the meantime, Tonks and Hermione were discussing swim attire. It was decided that they needed to do a little shopping of their own. They also figured, rightly so, that the two men would need something as well.

After activating the portkey the goblins had provided the Granger family with and returning to their home they split and went their separate ways, Hermione and Tonks to shop for swimming attire, and Dan and Emma for dinner. They quickly decided on grilled steaks, jacket potatoes, and salad, with the ingredients for s'mores for afters. Little did they know that Harry had never had grilled steaks before, much less a s'more.

Meanwhile back in Diagon Alley Harry and Remus were making their way towards Gringotts when they again met the Weasley family. Apparently they had decided to do a little shopping before returning home. Remus tried to run interference for Harry again, but this time Molly was having none of it. She was determined to speak with Harry and convince him to come and stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Bowing to the inevitable, Harry and Remus stopped to talk.

Molly was the first to jump in before anyone else could get started. "Harry, how have you been? We have missed you being with us so far this summer. But I have already spoken with Dumbledore and he said that since you had been at your aunt's and uncle's house for a week now there is no reason you can't come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Arthur can come and collect you this evening and bring you back, just have everything packed and then you won't have to worry about going back to that house until next year."

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for the invitation, but I won't be able to do that. I already have plans for this afternoon and this evening. And then I am not sure what I will be doing. I have some other business to attend to at Gringotts right now and the outcome of that will probably dictate the rest of my holiday. I am sorry about not being able to come and stay with you, but I am hoping the invitation to come and visit will still be open to me even if I am not living there. I definitely want to spend some time with you guys this summer."

"Of course, Harry, the invitation is open. But I really think it would be best for you to come back with us today. It would be safer for you there."

"Mrs. Weasley you are starting to sound like Dumbledore. I promise you I will be fine. If I get into any trouble I know I can always come to you. And with a guard with me all the time, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Ron, Ginny, see you guys later. I really have to go, Director Ragnok is waiting for me. But, before I forget, Mrs. Weasley I need my vault key back, could you please give it to me now?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't think that is such a good idea. Having a vault key is a big responsibility. I think you should let me hold on to it for you."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I shouldn't. I need my key as I have some things to do this afternoon that require it. Please give it to me."

"Harry, Dumbledore asked me to keep your key until you were old enough to be responsible for it, so I think that is what I should do."

"Mrs. Weasley, in case you missed it, I am now emancipated, that means I am an adult. That means I am responsible enough to have my key. Now either you will return it immediately, or I will bring it up to the goblins when I return to the bank that you have my key and refused to return it. You know how the goblins look at people who they consider thieves…" Knowing there was nothing else she could do, she handed Harry his key. Then without giving Ron, Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley a chance to get going again, Harry turned and went off down Diagon Alley again, with Remus in tow.

"Harry, you handled that brilliantly. Tell me again, why I run interference for you before lunch?"

"Before lunch I couldn't have done that. I would probably just have given in to her and gone on with them. Sometimes it seems to take me a little while to get my mind to accept things. And right now I have decided to accept responsibility for my own life from now on. I will be doing what I think is right for me, not what everyone else thinks is right for the world. Of course, that doesn't mean I will be going off half-cocked, at least I hope it doesn't. It does mean that I will still need advice from someone I can trust. I am hoping that someone will be you. I know you never bargained on getting saddled with me, but I hope I won't be such a bother that you would not be willing to advise me."

"Harry, I do not feel like I have been 'saddled' with you. I am honored that you think enough of me to want my help and advice and anything I have is yours for the asking. I have a feeling even without reading my letter from Sirius that we are going to be spending a lot of time together over the next few weeks. So not going to the Weasley's is probably a very good plan, it will make it easier for us to deal with things without having to explain our every move."

GRINGOTTS BANK - JUNE 18, 1996

When Harry and Remus arrived back at Gringotts Griphook was waiting for them. He immediately escorted them into Ragnok's office where all the paper work for Harry's emancipation was ready. All Harry had to do was sign it and then take it to the Ministry of Magic to Madam Amelia Bones to be filed and executed. Harry made quick work of the signing and then Griphook took them for a wild cart ride down to the Black family vaults. The first vault was about double the size of Harry's current vault, and filled to the top with coin - galleons, sickles, and even a few knuts. Harry was amazed at the amount of coin left in the vault considering how much had been transferred out earlier today.

After a short time to examine the transaction sheet attached to the door they were off again. This time they went even deeper down into the tunnels. Harry was looking for the dragons, having experience with a real dragon in his fourth year he was not at all anxious to see another one anytime soon. Luckily they didn't seem to have to pass any dragons to get to the larger family vault, vault #7. This one was filled with various things - treasures if you will - but mostly stuff that had no meaning to Harry. They did find a list of the items that were in the vault, so they took that with them to study at a later date and found the key to the locked potions room in the Black manor. Why the room would be locked and the key kept at Gringotts was a mystery to Harry, but as there was no one to question about it, he just decided to let it go.

After a much longer ride back up to the main floor of Gringotts Harry and Remus were ready to leave. They were going to make a short stop at the Ministry to Magic to file Harry's paperwork and then be on their way for a fun filled afternoon and evening with the Granger family and Tonks. Griphook was able to provide them with a portkey to the Granger's home.

When they arrived at the entrance to the Ministry of Magic Harry was surprised to see that the statue of the magical beings had been repaired. They passed through the checkpoint and got their badges and had their wands checked and then proceeded to the elevators and up to the 9th floor where the DMLE was housed. Apparently Ragnok had notified Madam Bones of Harry's impending visit, because she was expecting him. He turned the paperwork over to her, which she signed and sent to the archives office for registration. Then she asked to see Harry's wand. He was a bit reluctant to hand it over to her as he didn't know what she wanted it for. He was just hoping she hadn't heard that he had tried to use an unforgivable curse on Bellatrix during the fight three weeks ago, since his wand had hardly been used since that time, it would definitely register that he had used the curse. Sensing that Harry was reluctant to hand over his wand, "It's alright Harry, I am just going to remove the tracking spell. As an emancipated minor you are now considered an adult in the wizarding world, so you don't have to wait until you are 17 to have the tracking spell removed from your wand. This means that you can now do magic outside of school. You are, of course, under the same restrictions as all witches and wizards, no magic in the presence of muggles. Otherwise, you can practice your spells, charms, and hexes as much as you need to."

"Thank you Madame Bones, and I will be careful about when and where I use my magic. Another run in with the authorities I don't need."


	4. Ch 4 - June 18, 1996 Part C

**CHAPTER 4 - FIRST DATES, June 18, 1996, Part C**

Remus and Harry arrived at the Granger's to find that Tonks and Hermione had decided not to wait to go for a swim as they didn't know how long the guys would be getting there. They were floating out in the middle of pool and didn't notice that the fellows had arrived so Emma took them inside and presented then with the swimming attire the girls had bought for them earlier and showed them to a room where they could change. When they were ready she escorted them out to the pool so they could surprise the girls. Although Harry wasn't much of a swimmer, and Remus wasn't either if it came to that, they decided that doing a cannon ball off the side near the girls would be a good idea. But of course, as good ideas go, they might should have thought about it a second time. It worked as far as surprising the girls, but revenge is sweet or in this case wet. The two had hardly surfaced when they were plunged under again and again, unable to get their footing at the deep end of the pool. Dan and Emma stood on the side and laughed at the antics of the two couples. Then they decided to join them. They cannon balled off the side and joined the fray. After a spirited half hour of dunk whatever head you can see or reach everyone exited the pool for a well earned rest. Apparently being a good swimmer was not a prerequisite for surprising someone in the pool.

Dan left the group to go get the grill started and asked Remus if he would like to join him. After they walked away Emma left to get the potatoes started. After about five minutes of feeling awkward Tonks decided that Emma probably really needed some help getting the potatoes in the oven and she too left. This left Harry and Hermione alone on the side of the pool.

Never ones to be uncomfortable with each other the two easily fell into conversation. Hermione really wanted to know how Harry was truly feeling, but for some reason was reluctant to bring up the subject. She didn't want to put a damper on her friend's evening; she just wanted to help him. Finally Harry decided that they had skirted the issue long enough so he brought it up himself.

"How are you doing? I know today must have been a shock to you because it was to me. I didn't know Sirius was so well off and I didn't know he was going to put me in his will. Did you ever consider he would make me Lord Black?"

"No! What does that mean for you? And what about being emancipated?"

"Well, I haven't actually had a chance to read the papers that came along with it, or even the letter that he left me. But, I am emancipated. Those papers were ready when I got back go Gringotts to sign and we took them to Madam Bones before coming here. She even removed the tracking charm from my wand, so now I can do magic without being noticed by the ministry. I don't know what all else it means, but I am hoping to get a chance to talk to Remus about it and maybe can find some information in the library, that is if you will let me use it?!" Harry grinned at Hermione. He knew she would never begrudge him the use of 'her library', but he had to tease her a bit.

He had decided earlier in the day that along with taking responsibility for himself, also meant taking control of his grief. Although he was still mourning the loss of Sirius and knew he would be for awhile, he was not going to let it control his life anymore, any more than he was going to let Professor Dumbledore control it. He would of course have to return to Privet Drive because what little he owned he had left there, but once he had collected his belongings it was his intention never to return there again.

"I have decided that I don't want to live at Privet Drive any more. I don't know right now where I will be staying, but it won't be there, at least not if I can help it. I have to go back and get my things, but once I have my trunk I will be leaving there for good. I am going to talk to Remus and see if he has any suggestions on places I can stay. Personally I don't want to go to Grimmauld Place at the moment either; maybe later, but not now. But there has to be someplace else I can go. Sirius said he owned a lot of properties, maybe one of them would be better. What do you think?"

"Well, Harry, I agree with you. I don't think I would want to go to Grimmauld Place either; maybe a tropical island somewhere. Sirius was staying on one at one time wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so. At least the birds he sent to me appeared to be from someplace warm and sunny."

"So, maybe he was staying in a Black family holding and you will be able to also. If you do I sure hope you want some company sometimes."

"Well…." Receiving a punch in the arm for his comment, Harry relented. "Of course, I'll want company. A restricted few though, maybe the six of us here tonight, and perhaps Neville and Luna. I love the Weasley family, but right now I just don't think I can deal with them. Mrs. Weasley already tried to force me to come to the Burrow this afternoon for the rest of the summer. She even went so far as to get Dumbledore's permission. I sure was glad I already had plans and didn't have to lie to her about that. I would much rather be here with the five of you than there with the six of them. That is another reason I don't want to stay at Privet Drive any longer than I have to, I want to get away where no one can find me until I am ready for them to."

"Harry, that is so sweet of you to say. I agree with Neville and Luna, she is really starting to grow on me and Neville has come so far over the last five years. I am so glad that we have been able to get to know him and I would like to spend some more time with him too. Do you think Professor Dumbledore is going to give you any problems about getting away from it all?"

"Of course, but now he doesn't have any say in the matter. I do know that much. Since I am emancipated he can't control my life any more. I only have to deal with him for matters pertaining to school, _if at all_." Of course that last part was only thought in Harry's mind, and he wasn't even sure where the thought had come from, but it definitely was worth thinking about, later.

It wasn't too much longer before dinner was ready. As everyone gathered around the table on the patio Harry had a lot of things to think about. Hermione had sort of indicated that she would like to be a visitor to where ever Harry wound up living, and that thought brought Harry a lot of joy. He was just not sure how Ron would take it when he found out. Harry had been worrying about how Ron would feel for the last five years. Another thing he had decided today when he took responsibility for his life that he would take responsibility for his whole life, his emotional life as well. He liked Hermione, always had. And as far as he was concerned treated her far better than Ron did. He knew it was going to make for hard feelings because Ron had told him early on that he liked Hermione, but Harry had given him five years and Ron still had not even asked her out on a date. So Harry had decided that he would take the bull by the horns and just deal with Ron when the time came. Of course, it could be that he and Hermione would find that they really didn't like each other that way; that they really were just best friends, but he sure hoped not.

Dinner was excellent. It turned out that Dan was a very good grill master. When it came time for afters Harry was at a total loss. He had never heard of s'mores, and neither had Tonks or Remus. They were all in for a treat. After everyone was shown how to put them together and they were placed on the grill to heat, Harry asked about the name. "Why are they called s'mores?"

Hermione, always ready with an answer for him said, "Because after you eat one you want s'more!" Everyone laughed and Hermione was proved right, after one everyone did want s'more.

After dinner everyone decided to go inside and play cards. After a couple of spirited games of Uno! It was time to call it a night. This was the first time all day that Harry had thought about what he was going to do tonight. He had to return to Privet Drive as at the moment he had no where else to go. Hermione noticing the change in Harry's face looked questioningly at her mom, who just nodded her head. So while everyone was preparing to leave Hermione pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, would you like to stay here tonight? We have plenty of room and then tomorrow you can decide exactly what you want to do for the rest of the summer."

"Thanks Hermione. Are you sure that will be alright with your folks?"

"Oh yeah, we had already talked about it. I thought it might not be a good idea for you to go back there this late."

"Yeah, I would definitely get an earful and probably more if I did. But what about Tonks? I don't know how long she is supposed to be on duty, and I don't know who else is supposed to relieve her, but shouldn't they know?"

"Tonks, yes, anyone else, no. The fewer people that know what you are doing right now the better. When you get yourself all situated then you can decide who to tell. Just let them think you are back there. If Tonks goes and meets her replacement they will think you are inside already."

"Okay. Let's go talk this over with her."

"Oi, Tonks! I am going to stay here tonight. I don't think it's such a good idea for me to go back into my relatives' house at this time of night. Hermione and I think it would be best just to let whoever is 'guarding' me tonight think that I am there. What do you think?"

Before Tonks has a chance to say anything Remus jumps in. "That sounds like a plan to me. Tonks, who is supposed to relieve you tonight?"

"Mundungus. Dumbledore thinks that if he gives him guard duty at night maybe it will curtail his thieving activities. Personally I don't see that happening, but it's not my place to say. Okay, Harry, I am fine with you staying here. I am supposed to meet him at 11:00, so I will just go along and be there like nothing is out of the ordinary, and I will be back here tomorrow morning at 8:00. Then you can decide what your plans are for the day."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night. We'll see you tomorrow, Cub." Remus and Tonks left by way of the back door. They were going to walk to the park and then apparate away.

**A/N:** S'mores are an American camp treat made from graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows wrapped in foil and allowed to heat on an open fire until the chocolate melts. I don't know if British folks eat them, since we never went camping when we lived in England and my son was too young to be a boy scout there, but I like them and decided to include them in the menu.

**A/N**: My favorite character is Neville. He is definitely the most gentle soul and underused character in the HP universe. Personally I think he and Luna fit together perfectly. They are both gentle souls and there is much more to them than you see or that is offered up. They will figure prominently in this story before it is through.


	5. Ch 5 - Wednesday, June 19, 1996 Part A

**CHAPTER 5 - WEDNESDAY, JUNE 19, 1996**

THE INHERITANCE

Harry woke at his usual time, 6:30 a.m. He couldn't hear any noise in the rest of the house so he decided to take a look at the letter and the folder he had gotten yesterday.

_Dear Harry,_

_First off, let me apologize that you are reading this while you are still young. I just hope that I died in battle and not doing something stupid. It was my intention to be around to help you with this Voldemort thing, I just hope that the provisions I have made for you will help you since I cannot. _

_I want you to know that I truly loved you, as much as I could have loved my own son. James and Lily were the best things that ever happened in my life, and then you came along and they entrusted you to me. I am just sorry that I let them down. I guess I will spend the next few decades of eternity making it up to them. I hope they will forgive me. _

_This past year I have been giving a lot of thought to your situation. It was my intention when the term ended to have you come to Grimmauld Place and discuss this with you in person. But I am going to put it here for you, so you can make the decisions now. I hope that Gringotts did what I asked and you have been emancipated. If not, take care of that immediately. There is absolutely nothing anyone can do if you are; you would be considered an adult, with all the rights and responsibilities that go along with it. That includes making the major decisions of your life. I know you have been at Hogwarts for five years now and that is the only place you have felt at home._ _But I would like you to consider this - there are other places besides Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, you will get a very good magical education at Hogwarts, I know I did. But you will not get the education that you need to do what you are facing at Hogwarts. It is just not in the curriculum, and other than Prof. Flitwick teaching you to duel, I don't think there is anyone there who can offer you anything else you need. Professor Dumbledore will definitely balk at what I am suggesting, which is why I put it in this private letter for you so you can decide on your own without any outside pressure. If you elect to go back to Hogwarts you can destroy this letter and no one will be the wiser._

_I did some research on other magical schools around the world, especially in areas where I had residences for you to live in. There are some very good ones. Obviously you are aware of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, neither of which would offer you anything that you don't already have. Durmstrang would help you with the dark arts, but I don't see that in you. I have attached a list of the schools that I researched and their advantages and disadvantages. _

_The other idea I had was for to hire private tutors to teach you what you need to know. Personally this was my favorite plan because then we could decide where we wanted to live and not have to worry about anyone's plans or schedules. If you decide on this plan, I would suggest that you take Remus along and Tonks. They are both tops in what they could teach you - Remus is a DADA master and Tonks is aces at concealment, apparition, and physical training. Which brings me to another point. I think Harry you should start doing some physical training. Believe it or not your magic will be stronger if your body is stronger and fit. Since magic is our core it stands to reason that the more fit and strong your physical body is the more fit and strong your magic will be. Case in point, it took me several months after I left Azkaban before I was able to cast a patronus or do anything other than just the simplest spells or charms. Another thing I think you should begin working on right away is becoming an animagus. Here again Remus can help you. Your dad kept a diary of all the things we did and tried, and finally all the steps we took. I don't know where he put it, probably in your family vault, which you should be able to access now that you are emancipated and not have to wait until you are 17. I have attached a list of some people I think could help you out here as well. Remus might have some other ideas on this too. _

_I am not going to go into a litany about your inheritance here. I will leave that to Gringotts and the lists you should have received from them. I do want to tell you about one place though. It is where I went when Buckbeak and I left Hogwarts. We went to an island in the South Seas. It was a paradise to me after Azkaban. There is a Black property there that is unplottable and completely warded. No one even came close to me while I was there. That would be my suggestion for a base of operation for you. Go visit it this summer and see if you don't think it is the most perfect place on earth. There are beautiful beaches and boats and horses. It is not at all like Grimmauld Place. My parents bought it on a whim, but after spending a few days there decided it wasn't for them. It was too light! So they never went back. Fortunately for me, and now you, they never sold anything. Once it was acquired it was acquired forever. _

_Okay, enough of this. I have given you enough to think about for the time being. I just hope it has helped. I would suggest you talk this over with Remus and Hermione and get their opinions. I know the two of them will support you in whatever plans you make. I would also suggest that should you decide on the private tutors it would not be any harder for them to teach 3 or 4 students as it would to teach one._

_Love, _

_Sirius_

Well, that certainly was unexpected. Harry had never given any thought to going anywhere besides Hogwarts. But what Sirius said made a lot of sense. He couldn't see how knowing about the Goblin War of 1492 would do him any good when it came to facing Voldemort. This would require some serious contemplation. He decided that he would think it through as thoroughly as he could on his own before mentioning it to anyone else. After spending a few minutes looking over the lists that Sirius had provided Harry decided he needed to make a TO-DO list. He spent a few minutes looking for writing materials. He found just what he needed in a drawer of the small desk under the window. He sure hoped the Granger's wouldn't mind if he borrowed them, he could always replace them later on today. After hurriedly scribbling down his first thoughts Harry began to hear noises from the other parts of the house. A quick look at the clock told him it was 7:30. He had better get a move on it he was going to get everything accomplished today that he planned.

TO-DO #1) Breakfast

Harry quickly dressed in one of the new pairs of jeans and t-shirts he had gotten the day before and hurried downstairs. It was his intention to fix breakfast for the Granger family before they went off to work. When he got there he was not surprised to see that Mrs. Granger had beaten him down. With a little encouragement though he was able to get her to sit down while he prepared breakfast for her family. He explained that it was one of his normal duties, and he really didn't mind doing it for them. Not being aware of his home life she decided to humor him. After all, if what he made wasn't really palatable then they could always stop and pick up something on the way to their surgery. Emma had been in the middle of preparing ingredients to make omelets. That way everyone could have whatever kind they wanted. So Harry continued on with her plan. First he got the bacon and sausage going in a skillet and then prepared his eggs and other ingredients. By the time everything was ready to start cooking Hermione and Mr. Granger had joined them in the kitchen. Harry took everyone's order for the omelets and began cooking. As the omelets came off the stove the Grangers had to all agree, Harry was a good cook. By the time he had finished Tonks had arrived, so he took her order too. Finally after everyone else was served Harry made an omelet for himself. Hermione was finding out a lot of new aspects to her best friend, and the summer had only just begun.

TO-DO #2) Retrieve belongings from Privet Drive.

Now that Tonks had arrived it would be possible to get #2 done quickly. He didn't have much back there he wanted to get, just his trunk and school things, and Hedwig's cage. Before they had a chance to leave Remus arrived. He asked to speak to Harry alone for a minute before they left.

"Have you had a chance to read your letter from Sirius?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes. He told me what he had suggested to you. Have you made any decisions yet?"

"Sort of. The first thing I am going to do is get my stuff from Privet Drive. Then I was hoping you and I and maybe Hermione and Tonks could go someplace and sit down and talk in private."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Let's go get your stuff and then we can decide where to go from there."

When they returned to the lounge Dr. and Dr. Granger were just fixing to leave the house for their surgery. When Harry asked Tonks and Hermione about going someplace to have a private discussion Mrs. Granger said they were welcomed to use the house. They had patients all day at the surgery so wouldn't be back until about 5:30 that evening, that would give them all day to do whatever they needed to do. With that settled Harry, Tonks, and Remus left to return to Privet Drive, Harry hoped for the last time.

By the time they arrived Uncle Vernon had already left for work. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen and she was not happy. The Dursleys had not discovered until this morning that Harry had not come home last night. When he didn't come down when called to fix their breakfast she went up to his room to get him out of bed and found it had not been slept in. Things were certainly not going according to the plans they made for the summer months. When Harry arrived she was about to start berating him for staying out all night when she noticed he was not alone. All this did was make her more angry. When she began her rant Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. She just laughed, "I know you can't use that out of school."

"Wanna bet? Are you willing to take the chance that I won't use it?"

"I know you won't, because then you would have no place to go in September with all those other freaks you go with."

"Well, for your information, I can use magic out of school now. I am no longer restricted, as of yesterday I can and will do magic if and when I like. So don't push me Woman!"

Taken aback for a minute Aunt Petunia was silent. But before Harry could start up the stairs she had regained her presence and started shouting at him to get started on the list of chores Vernon at left for him to do yesterday along with the ones added for today. Harry was about to reply that he would not be doing any more chores for them, that he was leaving Privet Drive and would not be returning, but before he could say anything another voice joined with Aunt Petunia's. Harry had completely forgotten that Uncle Vernon had told him Aunt Marge was coming to stay yesterday, and of course she had brought that awful dog of hers. As the dog came bounding down the stairs after Harry he just flicked his wand and sent the animal down to the bottom landing where Remus and Tonks were still standing. Remus looked at the dog and growled, and Ripper took off towards the kitchen as fast as his pudgy little legs could travel. In the meantime Dudley had come out of the lounge to see what all the ruckus was about. When he saw Harry and two unknown people in the hall he grabbed his ample behind and backed back into the lounge and against the far wall, all thoughts of the telly and crisps gone from his mind. Aunt Marge continued down the stairs menacingly.

"Boy, it's about time you got out of bed. Now get started on those chores. I promised Vernon that I would make sure to keep you in line today and every day that I am here for the rest of the summer."

"Have a ball Aunt Marge. But I won't be here for you to keep in line. I am leaving now and won't be back, EVER! You will just have to keep Dudley in line, if that is possible. Maybe with me gone you will finally see him for the bully that he is, surely someone will get tired of being picked on, or someone bigger will move into the neighborhood and give him a bit back. Otherwise, have a good summer." With that Harry pushed past Aunt Marge and marched up to his room to pack his things back in his trunk, not that there was much out. While he was at it he pulled all of his hand-me-down clothes from Dudley and piled them on the bed. He scrambled under the bed and emptied out the things he had stored under the floor board. Hedwig had returned from her nightly hunt and he told her he was going back to Hermione's and to meet him there. She took off out the window as glad to be leaving Privet Drive as Harry was. Then he shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage, put them in his pockets, and headed back down the stairs. Just as he was leaving he noticed that sitting on the stack of boxes by the door the portrait of Sirius from the Will reading.

_"Hey, kiddo. What you so bothered about?"_

"Nothing a nice full moon couldn't take care of."

_"Now, now. Be nice!"_

"Why, they aren't?"

_"Yeah, but if you are nice now you can come back later and get your revenge. Your aunt was definitely not happy when she came in here before and saw my picture. Good thing Griphook thought about putting a sticking charm on me or she might have thrown me out before you got back."_

"Yeah, well, we are leaving now. Remus is downstairs waiting for me, so do you mind if I shrink you down so I can carry you easier?"

_"Go ahead, release is 'mischief managed'. I'll see you when we get where we are going."_

When he reached the ground floor Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge were backed up against the wall staring at Remus and Tonks. Apparently though they had no qualms about berating Harry they were not as sure of berating adult witches and wizards to their faces. As soon as Harry came into sight they both started ranting again.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"What about Prof. Doubledoor, he said you have to stay here?"

"When will you be back?"

And finally from Aunt Petunia, "If you leave now Harry, don't plan on ever coming back. You will not be allowed back in, no matter what anyone says to us."

"That's fine with me. I don't ever plan on coming back. In fact, if anyone comes to you and says you have to let me come back you tell them just what you told me. That I am not welcome here and will not be allowed back in. I no longer consider this my home." Little did Harry know that in saying that he was putting an end to all the wards that Dumbledore had placed on the house. At the time he was so engrossed in telling Aunt Petunia off that he didn't notice anything, but Tonks and Remus did. They saw the blue glow and heard of the pop of the wards falling. Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore saw them too. One of the many little silver instruments in his office that he used to keep track of Harry glowed blue and popped telling him that the wards had been breached.

Remus and Tonks knew it was only a matter of seconds before Dumbledore would get there, so they grabbed Harry and pulled him to them so they could apparate way. As they popped out Petunia was startled to see Dumbledore pop in with wand drawn. Before either she or Marge could start to rant Dumbledore began demanding to know what had happened and where Harry was? Petunia finally managed to blurt out that Harry had left and she had no idea where he had gone and that he was not coming back. Dumbledore was totally taken aback by this pronouncement. He was not at all expecting Harry to take things this far this quickly.

"Can we all go into the lounge and sit down and talk this out like adults?"

"No, we can't all go into the lounge and sit down. I told you, he is gone and he is not coming back. He is not welcome in my home anymore. I don't ever want to see him again."

"Petunia, surely you don't mean that. He is your nephew, he is Lily's son."

"Yes, and he should have gone with Lily when she left!"

"Now, Petunia, you know she didn't leave Harry, she was killed by Voldemort. Are you telling me you think she should have let Voldemort kill Harry too?"

"Yes, that would have been one less freak in this world. And then we would not have had to put up with him for the past 15 years."

"Okay, I will accept that Harry is gone and not welcome to come back. But I really need you to tell me where he went. I have to find him so I can get him to a safe place. He is in real danger out there. And so are you now that he has left your home. I assume from what happened that he said that this was no longer his home?"

"Yes, that is exactly what he said. How did you know that? And I already told you, I don't know where he went. He would not tell me. The only thing he told me was to tell anyone who came around here looking for him and saying he had to come back that he was not welcome in the house and was never coming back."

"Who was with him?"

"I don't know who they were, no introductions were made. It was a couple of you freaks, that's all I know. Now if you would kindly leave my home!"

"Alright, I am going. But I need to warn you. You and your family are in grave danger now that Harry has left. I would suggest that you go away for awhile, take a vacation or something. Stay gone as long as you can manage."

"Mr. Doubledoor…"

"Dumbledore."

"Fine, fine, Mr. Dumbledore, I am not leaving my home."

"My dear lady, it is for your own safety."

At this point Marge had stood quiet as long as she could. "Sir, Petunia has told you we are not leaving and has asked you to leave, now do so."

Dumbledore knew a lost cause when he saw one, so he apparated away planning on putting a guard on the house.

Meanwhile, back at the Granger's home in Windsor Harry, Remus, and Tonks were regaling Hermione with Harry's final minutes on Privet Drive and thanking their lucky stars that they were able to get away before Dumbledore or anyone else arrived. Then Harry thought that if Dumbledore did get to his relative house and found him not there he would probably search for him, and he figured Hermione's would be one of the first places he looked. All three of the others agreed that this was probably the case. Perhaps staying here today to talk was not such a good idea.

"How about we all go to that island Sirius mentioned in his letter. Hermione you could call your parents and tell them we are going to the beach for the day, surely they won't mind with Remus and Tonks going along with us."

"Okay, Harry, I'll call them right now. And we can take our suits and truly go to the beach while we are there so I won't have been lying to them. If they ask I will tell them it is a private beach that belonged to Sirius and I am not sure where it is at, but that we will be back this evening. Will that do?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

So while Hermione went to call her parents at their surgery Harry and Remus got Harry's folder to try and figure out where this island was so they could get there quickly. They were able to find the listing of the property right away, but unfortunately as none of them had ever heard of it or been there they could not apparate to the island.

"Okay, I have a plan. I will pop over to Gringotts and get Griphook to make me a portkey to get us all there and back this evening. As a co-owner of the property surely they will do that much for me since I have no way of finding it any other way." It was agreed and Remus popped out.

By the time Hermione was off the phone with her parents and the three of them had found their swimming costumes and put the rest of Harry's new clothes in his trunk Remus had returned with a portkey in hand. They shrunk Harry's trunk, all took the portkey, and were gone. Their landing was much smoother than usual with a portkey. In Harry's mind this was another thing the goblins did better than wizards. The wizarding world was really losing a lot by holding the goblins in such low regard. There was so much they could teach them if wizards were only willing to learn, unfortunately, most weren't.


	6. Ch 6 - June 19, 1996 Part B

**CHAPTER 6 - ISLAND PARADISE, 6/19/1996 Part B**

The four of them landed on a beautiful patio surrounded by swaying palms and warm tropical breezes. The air was filled with the sounds of birds and the lush scents of flowers and fruits. Before they even had a chance to turn around the front door of the house was flung open and two house elves came out to greet them.

"Master Sirius, welcome home. Friends of Master Sirius welcome also. Where is Master Sirius?"

"Uh, hello. I'm Harry Potter and your name is…."

"I am Aeronna, I am the butler, and this is my life mate Azamus, she is the head housekeeper. Master Sirius told us to expect friends of his, but where is Master Sirius?"

"I'm sorry Aeronna, Azamus, Sirius will not be returning. He was killed by his cousin Bellatrix while fighting against Lord Voldemort a few weeks ago. He left this house to Harry and I and as we needed a place to get away for awhile to have some discussions and make some decisions we decided to come here. I hope you are alright with us doing that?"

"Of course, Master…"

"Just Remus, please."

"Okay, Just Remus Please, you are more than welcome. Would you be needing breakfast or a little snack for your discussions? Azamus can show you around the house and then you can decide where you wish to meet. I will be available if you have any questions."

"Thank you Aeronna. I do have one question, about the wards on the property. Now that there is a new Lord Black, Harry here was given that honor, what do we need to do to make the house wards responsive to us and keep them intact? At the moment we wish to be alone, but later may like to open the house to others."

"Come with me Lord Black, and I will show you what you need to do. Come with us friends of Lord Black and co-owner so that the wards can be set to you all."

They all trooped into the front hall of the beach house. If you could call it a beach house, the house was huge, maybe even bigger than Grimmauld Place. "Boy Remus, Sirius sure was one for understatement. He called this was a beach cottage. My aunt and uncle would die for a cottage like this. Sure am glad I don't have to let them know about it."

"Yes, he was one for understating things. Guess it was just his way of not having to deal with his family."

"Lord Black. If you would repeat after me please…"

"I Harry Potter declare that I am the new and rightful Lord Black, and I take control of this property."

"I Harry Potter declare that I am the new and rightful Lord Black, and I take control of this property." A silver light shown for a few seconds then disappeared.

"Now, Lord Black, you say, I Lord Black allow whomever free and complete access to this property. Just say the names of each of those you wish to have access to the property."

"Okay. I Lord Black allow Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood free and complete access to this property." At this statement there were five silver flashes.

"That's it sir. If at anytime you wish to add or subtract anyone just come to this entrance hall and repeat that statement."

"Oh, I just thought of something, Hermione what about your parents? Aeronna is there anyway to add muggles to that list, and make arrangements for them to get here?"

"Adding them to the list is not a problem, sir, just do the same thing you did for everyone else. As to getting them here, most likely someone would have to go get them and bring them here. I don't think they could be added to the Floo network, but it is something I can check on. Perhaps a one-way Floo would be possible."

"Thank you Aeronna. I will add them now and leave the rest in your capable hands. I would also like to sit down and talk with you later on about a few things if that is alright?"

"Of course, sir, just call me and I will be there."

"I Lord Black allow Emma and Dan Granger free and complete access to this property." There were two more silver flashes and then all was still. "Okay, what say we take a short tour of the house, and then we can find a place to sit and talk, maybe down on the beach. Would it be possible to have lunch on the beach Aeronna?"

"Of course, sir. 12:00 sharp."

"Azamus, we're ready for that tour now." After a pleasant half hour of touring the main parts of the house the group decided to change into their swim wear and head down to the beach for their discussion. Azamus showed them the beach cabana where towels and beach chairs and umbrellas were stored.

Everyone grabbed a chair and a towel and Remus and Harry grabbed a couple of umbrellas and they headed down to the beach.

TO-DO #3) DISCUSSION WITH FRIENDS

"Okay, folks, let's get the ball rolling. Harry, if you ever call me by my first name again, and this goes for anyone else, I promise you I will jinx your bits off!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry placed both hands up beside his head palms facing out. "I was only trying to make sure it was official." Every one laughed at this.

"As you know Harry and I both had letters from Sirius. Harry's letter laid out several options for him that Sirius had planned to discuss with him this summer. Now I don't know all the details of those plans, in fact, I'm not sure I even know all the options, but I do know that Sirius wanted Harry to make his decision and then discuss it with us and get our opinions. I am assuming since Harry asked for us all to meet and talk today that he has made his decision."

"Yes, I have, but I thought I would not tell you what that is until after I have explained the options to you as Sirius laid them out and see what you think, but first I have a surprise for you." Then Harry took the portrait out of his pocket and resized it. "When I got to my room at Privet Drive this was waiting for me. I thought it would be nice to bring it along for our discussion."

_"Hello everyone."_

"I believe the best way to start would be to read you the letter from Sirius or at least the parts that pertain to this discussion." Everyone agreed to that, so Harry pulls out Sirius's letter and starts reading at the part about his planned summer discussions with Harry. Of course, Hermione looked scandalized when Harry came to the part about not returning to Hogwarts, but as he went on she realized why Sirius thought it was a good idea to check other schools. By the time Harry finished she was deep in thought and anxious to see the list of schools that he had researched. For some reason it was not something that she had even considered doing when she found out she was a witch, of course now she was glad she had not, otherwise she wouldn't have met Harry, but now that the idea had been planted in her brain she thought it was a good idea.

Harry brought out the other two lists and Hermione made three copies of each so that everyone could look at them together. Since Harry had not taken the time to check out these lists when he read the letter this morning either, so he spent the next 15 minutes studying them just like the other three.

Hermione was the first to finish of course. Being the brightest witch of the age it didn't take her long to assimilate all the facts as presented. "Some of these schools look very good Harry. I can see why Sirius would suggest them to you. It's too bad there is no way to combine the best parts of the curriculum from each school."

"Why can't I?"

"What do you mean? It would be impossible to travel from school to school and have time to learn anything. And you don't want to be a student forever, and that is how long it would take to go to all of them?"

"I know that, but what about Sirius's other option? The one of setting up private tutors? We could go visit the schools and discuss with them the options that are most appealing from each of their curriculums and see if they could offer us any suggestions for private tutors. Wouldn't that be a way of combining the best parts of all the curriculums offered?"

"Harry, you said offer us. Who is the 'us' you are talking about?"

"Well, I was thinking me, you, Neville, and Luna, and if there is anything we study that they would like to learn Remus and Tonks. Who did you think I meant? I know you have your heart set on being head girl and all, but Headmaster Lupin could make you head girl of our little private school if you wanted."

Hermione turned a very pretty shade of pink at Harry's comment. She really did want to be head girl, it was something her parents could tell their friends about, and as they weren't able to tell them anything about her school, at least it would give them something to brag about. "What about out NEWTs? They are in two years."

"I am sure we can work something out about them. There is bound to be an equivalent in most of the school curriculums that Sirius mentioned, and all the other witches and wizards that don't attend Hogwarts have to have some way to take them. Of course, I would never try to influence you; this has got to be totally your decision. I know it is not a decision you would want to make on the spur of the moment, you will need to talk to your parents and think about it and weigh all the pros and cons. All I ask is that this summer you would maybe go with me to visit the schools on the list and help me work out the details."

"Well, okay, I guess I can do that. And I really will have to think long and hard about this and discuss it with my parents. I really want to help you Harry, I will never leave you to face Voldemort alone."

"Thanks Hermione. What about you two? Any thoughts or gut feelings?"

"Harry, I am with you. I'm not sure how much I can offer, but I can help you with the DADA part of your studies. And I would be honored to visit the other schools with you and give you any advice you ask for. And thank you for making me headmaster of our little enterprise. I will do my best to make you proud, and to prove your trust in me. Your parents were the best people I knew, and I am proud to help their son in anyway I can."

_"Gee, Harry, I wanted to be Headmaster. I can do a better Dumbledore than Remus!"_

"We can just hang you in the Headmaster's office and you can be like all the portraits and give your advice, solicited or not. Would that work?"

_"Well..." pouted Sirius," if it's the best you are going to offer."_ Everyone laughed, even Sirius.

Remus leaned over and whispered to Harry, loud enough that everyone could hear, "Maybe it would be better to let Sirius be Headmaster, he did spend a lot more time in that office than I ever did!"

_"Ha. Ha."_

"Please, I have had enough of ghost professors in the last five years."

"Harry, I may have a problem. I have a job already and with working with the Order too I am not sure how much time I can give you. I want to help all I can though."

"How about this Dora, ooh, I like that Dora, what if I offered you a job? Would you be able to consider it then. Maybe you could take a leave of absence from the aurors and then go back to it when this is all said and done?"

"That is a very good idea. I will have to talk to Robards and Bones and see if they could see their way to agree to that plan. I am sure Madame Bones would, she sees the big picture and knows where this is all going. But Robards, he's kind of a stickler for the rules. I may just have to quit my job and then reapply when I am ready to go back. But that would be okay too, as long as I know I have somewhere to go in the meantime."

"Well, that is all settled then. Mr. Headmaster, I will leave it up to you to discuss salary with the employees. And we can check out the other list Sirius left us and see who he suggested for private tutors."

"Lord Black, lunch is served."

"Thank you Azamus. Do you think you could get Aeronna to come and join us and let us talk while we are eating?"

"Of course, sir, one moment." Immediately there was a pop and Aeronna joined them.

"How can I help you Lord Black?"

"Join us for lunch and let's have a talk please."

"Of course, sir, Aeronna is glad to sit and talk with the new Lord Black."

They all gathered around the low table that Azamus and Aeronna provided for their lunch as Azamus unpacked the dishes she had brought. There were pork and chicken kabobs with pineapple tidbits, grape tomatoes, and pearl onions. There were stir fry veggies with snow peas and bamboo shoots. There was even a dish that looked like gruel or mush of some kind. Azamus explained that this was poi and she showed them how you ate it by dipping your fingers in and sucking it off them. This was definitely different than anything these totally British people had tried before. She explained that poi was the Polynesian equivalent to bread. For dessert there were pineapple tarts and fried bananas. All in all a very nice luncheon to be getting on with.

While they ate Harry questioned Aeronna and Azamus about their service to the Black family. Were they owned? Were they free? Were they bonded? Were they paid? All the questions that he knew Hermione was dying to ask.

"We are not actually owned, and we are not exactly free. We are bonded to the property here. We were on this island when the first Blacks bought it 30 years ago and we stayed on the island to work for the family, although we have rarely seen anyone after the first visit 30 years ago until two years ago when Master Sirius showed up. We nursed him back to health and took care of him." Obviously, Sirius had a much better relationship with them then he did with Kreacher. "We are paid, the money is deposited directly into an account for us, as well as the money necessary to run the house. We are free to leave anytime we wish. But we do not wish to leave. Most of us have been here all our lives, it is our home, and we would not even know where to go if we were to leave."

This seemed to satisfy Hermione, but Harry still had another question.

"Exactly how many house elves are on the island?"

"Well, let's see, you have met Azamus and myself, our daughter Jaror is the ladies maid and our son Baelvan is the gardener. Sumlia is the cook and her life mate Solhar is the librarian. They were never blessed with offspring, so it is just the two of them. So that makes six of us here all the time, but if there is ever a need we can get any number of others here to help or maybe on a permanent basis if you need them." At the mention of a library Hermione's face lit up. It seemed to Harry that he had possible just come up with another point in the pros column.

After everyone had finished lunch Aeronna and Azamus banished everything back to the house and themselves along with it. The four went back to their beach chairs to take a look at the second list from Sirius while they waited for their lunch to settle so they could go swimming. The second list was of subjects Sirius thought they needed to be tutored in and his suggestions for private tutors, although not all of the subjects had a tutor listed.

Remus - DADA, animagus

Tonks - concealment, apparition, physical training

Charlie Weasley - charms

Bill Weasley - curses, counter curses, jinxes, hexes

Flitwick - dueling

- tactics/logistics (Military)

- basic martial arts

- elemental magic (Orient)

Augusta Longbottom - Potions, healing

- Healing (ask Madame Pomphrey for a suggestion)

- legilimens/occlumency

- weapons training (Goblin - Griphook or Ragnok clan)

- wandless/silent magic (Native Americans)

Some of the tutors Harry was able to fill in and he had thought of a couple of categories to add to the list. Harry had added goblin magic, elf magic, arithmancy, runes, and herbology. He knew that the arithmancy and runes wouldn't necessarily help with fighting Voldemort, but they would be necessary afterwards, so may as well get them while they could. And he was sure that given the incentive Neville would be able to find a use for some of the magical plants he had been studying. That one that he had brought to Hogwarts with him last term certainly came to mind.

Griphook - Goblin magic - apparition, portkeys

Dobby, Winky - house elf magic

Hermione/Luna - Arithmancy (basics)

Hermione/Luna - Runes (basics)

Neville - herbology (basics)

"Is anyone opposed to my offering this opportunity to Neville and Luna? Is there anyone else we should open it up to? I know there are several people in the DA that were good and could possible be of assistance to us, but I am just not sure how far to go with this. Remus, you're the headmaster, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, I don't know about Deputy Headmistress Tonks, but there are a couple of subjects on that list that I personally would like to learn also. How would it look to the student body if the headmaster was taking classes with them. I think we could get away with it with only four of you, but if you start expanding the group, it might be harder to do."

"Personally I think it would be great, it would show that you do not think you know everything and are willing to learn new things."

_"Leave it to Hermione to come up with a logical approach to teaching an old dog new tricks!"_

"Well, I think we have everything settled as much as we can for now. How about a swim?" Brave words from Harry since the only two times he had been swimming were in the 2nd task in the BlackLake and in Hermione's swimming pool the previous day. He had never been in the ocean, and the Pacific is definitely a big ocean.

A/N: Aeronna - law, order keeper Sumlia - water mistress

Azamus - life companion Solhar - history, memory/wisdom

Baelvan - forest guardian Jaror - dove flower


	7. Ch 7- June 19, 1996 Part C

**CHAPTER 7 - MAD DOGS AND ENGLISHMEN, 6/19/96, Part C **

After a couple of pleasant hours playing in the surf, learning to body surf, and just generally being young and carefree the four returned to the sand. They were surprised to find that Azamus had anticipated their needs and had provided a cooler of juice, water, and butterbeer for them. After quenching their thirst and drying in the sun for a bit they decided it was probably time to start back for England. Hopefully by this time anyone who was looking for him would have found that Harry was not at Hermione's house and gone on looking elsewhere. So everyone gathered their belongings and returned them to the storage cabana. Then they trooped up to the house to change. Azamus took Tonks and Hermione to show them to their rooms, and Aeronna took Harry and Remus. Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were already in his room. Hedwig was sitting on the window ledge looking out at the ocean. As was his custom when he was alone with Hedwig Harry talked to her.

"How do you like it here? Do you think we would be happy living here for awhile?" Hedwig fluttered over to Harry and landed on his shoulder gently nipping his ear. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm going back to Hermione's for a little while, but I'll be back later. You can just stay here if you like and explore. I'll make sure Azamus knows to leave the window open for you."

They all met in the front lobby again and touched the portkey provided by Griphook and were back at the Granger's home. They had only been back a minute when Dan and Emma walked in.

Although they hadn't really discussed it in open forum it was mutually thought that they would like to start visiting schools or at least making arrangements to visit them next week, so they all needed to get their summer freed up. Tonks prepared to leave, she had several things to take care of in the next couple of days if she was going to be able to leave so soon. Remus was returning to his cottage in Wales to pack up a few things, then he would be returning to the island tomorrow or Friday at the latest. Harry needed to go to Gringotts before he left this evening, but other than that he was free already. Hermione would spend the evening thinking things over and talking with her parents. Harry invited them to come down to the island over the weekend if they were free. "We have patients tomorrow morning, but should be finished by half-twelve, had we decided to have a long weekend with Hermione. We could come then."

"Okay, I'll get you a portkey made while I am at Gringotts and bring it back for you before I return this evening." And with that he and Remus left. Remus was going to side-along aparate him to Gringotts before he returned to his own home.

TO-DO #4) DISCUSSIONS AT GRINGOTTS

Harry and Remus arrived at Gringotts and asked to see Griphook, but before he could arrive Dumbledore was there. It appeared he had the bank staked out waiting for Harry to show up. The look on his face was plainly not the grandfatherly look that Harry was most accustomed to. There was no doubt he was angry.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"The beach."

"The beach! What were you doing at the beach?"

"Working on my tan."

"Harry, I am serious here."

"So, am I _sir_."

"I left you with instructions to go to the Burrow. Image my surprise when I found out you had not done so."

"Just a minute, sir. Number one, I received no _instructions_ to go to the Burrow. I received what I thought was an invitation, but as I already had plans for the afternoon and evening I did not wish to break so I refused said invitation. Had I known it was 'instructions' I still would have refused. Number two, as school is out for the term you do not have any jurisdiction over what I do or do not do. My holiday time is my own."

"Yes, Harry, that may very well be, but you know that you are a special case. Your safety is of utmost concern to me and to many others."

"Be that as it may, sir. That still does not give you the right to dictate my free time. I am standing here in front of you, so obviously I have been perfectly safe, and will continue to be perfectly safe for the foreseeable future. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to and Griphook is waiting for me, then I have plans for the evening, and I would not want to be late. I will be in contact with you before school starts on September 1." And Harry turned and walked to where Griphook was standing waiting for him leaving a very flabbergasted headmaster behind. Dumbledore looked as if he would follow Harry, but on seeing the number of Goblin guards standing around the lobby of the great bank he decided his best course of action would be to wait outside and talk to Harry when he exited the bank.

Remus watched Dumbledore leave, but he knew the man would not give up. He leaned over and whispered to Harry, "You realize he will just wait for you outside the bank?"

"Yes, I expect so, but I am not planning to go through the front door when I leave. Good afternoon Griphook, I trust you have had a profitable day."

"Aw, Lord Black, as ever. It is good to see you again so soon. What service may I provide for you today?"

"Well, there are several things. First, yesterday I was Harry, could we please go back to that? My friends and I have come to a few decisions that I would like to let you in on. I think perhaps you will be able to help us with some of our plans."

"Always, Lord Black, I mean Harry, anything we at Gringotts can do for you we will. If you would step into my office we can begin."

"Thank you, Griphook. First, before I forget, can you make me a portkey for the Granger family to use to get to and from the island? They will be visiting this weekend."

"Of course, I could make this a reusable portkey if that would be of any help, then if they wish to visit at other times they would be free to do so."

"Yes, thank you. Now that I think of it, perhaps you would know of a way to make the island accessible to them without having to use a portkey? A Floo connection of some type perhaps? Eventually there are a couple of other people who may need the same accommodation, but at the moment I am only concerned with the Grangers."

"I will give it some thought and research. I will get the information to you as soon as I find out anything. Now, Harry, what else can Gringotts do for you today?"

"Answer a few questions for me. First, do I now have access to the Potter Family vault?"

"Of course. As an emancipated minor you do. Along with the Potter titles as well."

"Did you say titles as in pleural? What titles would those be?"

"Head of the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter, Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Myrddin."

"ENOUGH! How many titles does one person need?"

"In your case, six."

"Okay, okay. We can discuss those titles later. Can we get back to my questions now? Does anyone else have access to the Potter vault?"

Griphook taps the desk and a piece of parchment appears. "Yes. Your magical guardian."

"Magical guardian? Who would that be?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"I see." Harry looks at Remus. "Did you know he was my magical guardian?"

"No, actually I assumed it was Sirius."

"It was Sirius Black. When he went to Azkaban Dumbledore had himself made your guardian."

"What transactions have been made in the last 15 years?" Griphook passes the piece of parchment to Harry. "Looks like my school tuition has been deducted for my full seven years at Hogwarts. But what is this withdrawal? It appears to have been made on a quarterly basis every year."

"That is the fee that was paid to your Aunt and Uncle for your upkeep, to get your clothes, and other expenses."

"My relatives received £2000 every three months for the last 15 years?"

"Yes, Lord…Harry they have."

"Well, that stops now! I no longer live with them and according to this they received a payment on June 1st for June, July, and August. Can that be withdrawn from them?"

"Not easily. But I am sure it can be done."

"Now I understand how they were able to buy Dudley everything he wanted. My next question is why were they paid for the months I was in school? As I paid tuition to Hogwarts they didn't have to pay it so why pay them?"

"This money didn't go to your relatives, see it has a different transaction number. It was paid to Albus Dumbledore as your guardian."

"So for the last five years Dumbledore has pocketed £6000 a year from me?"

"It would appear so, yes."

"Did no one here at Gringotts find that a little irregular?"

"I can't say. I am not the account manager on the Potter accounts."

"Why not?"

"I am not sufficiently senior to have such a large account."

"You handle the Black account do you not?"

"Yes, but that is not as large an account as the Potter accounts."

"You keep saying accounts. How many accounts are we talking about?"

"To the best of my knowledge, three."

"Who makes the decisions regarding account managers?"

"Director Ragnok."

"I wish to speak with him, please."

"Of course, Harry, one moment." Harry didn't see Griphook signal in anyway, but in less than a minute Director Ragnok came into Griphook's office.

"Lord Black, how may I serve you today?"

"Director Ragnok, I understand that Griphook is the Black account manager, but not the Potter account manager. Do I understand correctly?"

"That is correct."

"It is allowed for an account holder to request an account manager? I would like all my accounts being handled by the same manager."

"Of course, Lord Black, I will have you escorted to Account Manager Slaphook immediately."

"Thank you Director, but that won't be necessary. I would like to request that Account Manager Griphook handle all my accounts and business if that would be acceptable."

"Lord Black, this is highly irregular. Normally your accounts would come under the manager of the higher priority account."

"I can understand that, but in this case I would stand by my request. I have known Griphook since I came to Gringotts for the first time when I was 11 years old. We have a good working relationship."

"Of course, it will be as you request."

"Thank you Director. May all your endeavors be profitable today." Director Ragnok grinned the feral goblin grin and left Griphook's office.

"I hope I haven't made any problems for you with the other account manager."

"No, it will not be a problem. Director Ragnok will handle all the transfers of authority." As Griphook finished speaking several folders and two boxes appeared on his desk.

"That was quick."

"Yes, things can be handled very quickly." The folders contained deeds and documents that pertained to the Potter family holdings, along with lists of the vault contents.

Griphook handed the first box to Harry. When he opened it he found a ring, very similar to the Black family ring he had put on the previous day. "That is the Potter family ring. When you put it on you will be Lord Potter, with all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities that go along with it."

"Like, I said before, how many titles does one person need." Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry. "Griphook, is it possible to pass a title to another person in anyway besides death?"

"I would have to research that, but I believe it may be possible. May I enquire what you have in mind?"

"Well, actually - No! I think I will wait until you find out if it is possible first."

"As you wish." During all this Remus was sitting quietly in the background. He too was curious about what Harry was planning, but knew he would have to wait until they were in private to find out.

Harry removed the ring from the box and placed it on his right hand. The ring sized itself to Harry's hand and then was engulfed in a gold glow for a few seconds. But unlike the Black family ring it did not disappear. It remained visible on his hand. As Harry reached to close the box he noticed a ribbon on one side. Griphook told him to lift the ribbon. When he did what appeared to be the bottom of the box lifted out to reveal another compartment. In this compartment were four rings. Harry looked at Griphook.

"Those are the Potter family betrothal and wedding rings."

"Oh."

Griphook slid the other box over to Harry, it was longer and less deep than the box that contained the rings. When Harry opened it there were four keys, three of the keys were Gringott's keys from the looks of them. "These three are the keys to your vaults, Sir. Do you wish to visit them now?"

"No, actually I think I will wait. I need to get this portkey to the Grangers and go home and I will go through these papers. If you will let me know when you find out about transferring a title and the Floo connection then we can meet again and continue our discussions. I still have several things we need to discuss, but it is getting late so they can wait until we next meet."

By the time Harry and Griphook had finished their business and he and Remus were leaving it had started to rain. It almost made Harry feel sorry for Dumbledore knowing that he was probably standing outside waiting on him to exit the building. Almost, but not quite.

Harry took the two portkeys from Griphook put the one for the Grangers in his pocket Remus decided that he did not want to experience the weather or deal with Dumbledore, so he would go with Harry back to the Grangers and then apparate home from there. Harry tapped the second portkey with his wand. Immediately they were standing in the Granger's living room. After Remus left Harry gave the portkey to Hermione and told her the password was "Paradise."


	8. Ch 8 - June 19 - 20, 1996

**A/N **I wish to apologize to anyone that I have offended with my writing style. I also wish to explain - I added the A/N in the middle of the chapter only as a means of a segway. I hate reading a story and all of a sudden you are somewhere else or at a different time without any explanation of having gotten there, I was using the A/N as a way of not doing that, but in the future I will figure out a way to segway hopefully without disrupting the story. RANT: To Edmund O'Donald - sorry you don't like my writing style, as you said in your rant I was unprofessionaly, well guess what, I AM! If you want professional GO TO THE LIBRARY! Oh, and by the way,THEY DON'T LIKE SHOUTING EITHER. I hope this snarky comment doesn't offend anyone else. I am quite happy with constructive criticism, I actually received this same comment from others, but they were nice about it explaining it to me, not rude. Man of Constant Sorrow - thank you. I will keep in mind what you said. Guess I should have explained the Merlin idea little better - I never actually intended Harry to be related to Merlin, I only wanted him to have the knowledge that Merlin had, but the only way I would figure to do that was to have Merlin sort of adopt him into his family so his family magic and knowledge would be passed on. It was the Goblins who gave him the title, but it won't actually play a role in the story from here on out except as background information. I am not writing a harem story, so no need for multipe wives, and I am not writing a super-power Harry, so no need for Merlin's power. Hope that helps explain a little.

**CHAPTER 8 - PARADISE REVISITED, 6/19- 20/96**

"Paradise," and he was back home at the beach. As he landed in the front hall he realized that he had never gotten around to asking Griphook what the fourth key opened. Oh, well, another in a long line of questions for another day.

Harry didn't realize how long he had spent at Gringotts until Aeronna asked if he was ready for dinner and he realized he was indeed hungry. So after Harry changed into the more casual clothes he had been wearing earlier in the day Aeronna lead him into the formal dining room. The table could easily seat 20 with room to spare. "Umm, is there somewhere a little smaller I could eat? I feel kinda lost at this big table all by myself."

At these words Aeronna started to giggle and Azamus popped in. She smacked Aeronna in the back of the head. "Aia, I told you not to go playing jokes on Master Harry his first night here!" Aeronna ducked his head and tried to look repentant at the rebuke from his life mate, but Harry would have sworn there was a grin on his down-turned faced.

Harry laughed at the interplay of the two elves. "That's okay, Azamus, Sirius has obviously rubbed off on him." Azamus and Aeronna both now knew that the new master was going to be as much trouble as the old. Little did they know how right they were, especially if Harry's plans worked out the way he hoped. Azamus and Aeronna showed Harry into the small private dining room used by the family when they were not entertaining. It was a cozy little room done up in light green/gold that blended in with the outside surroundings perfectly. In this room the outside seemed to be brought right in as the whole outside wall was glass. You could see the plush jungle off to the side and the beach with the waves crashing in straight ahead. There was even a small balcony with a table and chairs on it. Harry decided that that was where he wanted to eat tonight.

While he was eating dinner he kept hearing a mumbling sound. He looked all around, but could not find anything to explain it. After what had happened in his second year at Hogwarts he was beginning to get a little nervous. After about 15 minutes of this Aeronna asked him, "Sir, do you hear someone calling your name?"

Harry was never so relieved in his life. Someone else could hear the voices too. "Yes, but I can't figure out where it is coming from."

"Your pocket."

"My pocket? MY POCKET!" He remembered now, when he shrunk Sirius' portrait for transport up from the beach he had put it in his pocket! He jumped up from the table, fished the portrait out of his pocket, put it on a chair and restored it.

_"About time!"_

"Sorry, Sirius."

_"Hello Aer. Long time no see. How's life treating you?"_

"Very well, Master Sirius, very well."

_"Glad to hear it. So Harry, have you decided how to broach the offers you want to make to the others yet?"_

"I thought I would start the ball rolling by having a beach party and then a dinner party Sunday to explain things to everyone involved so they can have as much info as I do to make a decision."

_"That's good. Who do you plan to invite?"_

"Neville and his grandmother, Luna Lovegood and her dad, Dora's parents, and the Granger's will be here too. I was wondering about including any of the Weasleys, mostly the twins, but I haven't discussed that with Remus yet, so probably not this time."

_"Sounds like fun. Can I come?"_

"Of course."

By now Harry had finished dinner and decided to spend a little time looking over the things in the folders Griphook had given him the past two days. Spending an hour with his folders was a real eye opener of Harry. It looked like to Harry that between the Black and Potter families he now owned a little of everything, wizard and muggle. There were several store fronts in Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, Godric's Hollow, London, and many other places in England, Scotland, and even Ireland, not to mention properties all over the world, mostly living accommodations, but some business ventures too. There were even quite a few places in Knockturn Alley; those would be the first things he would liquidate. It looked like Harry was going to be quite busy this summer, between getting his life set up for the next school year and his business affairs that he was sure now that he had come into his responsibilities he would have to see to as well.

"Sirius, can I ask you a question?"

_"Sure Pup."_

"What you would you think if I ask you if I could give up the title of Lord Black? Well, actually I was thinking of giving the title to someone else."

_"Why? Did it embarrass you for me to make you my heir?"_

"On no! Not at all, I am honored that you felt enough confidence in me to handle the Black family affairs like you would. But I found out today I am also Lord Potter. How many titles does one person need?"

_"Oh, okay, I see your point. I never had much use for the titles either. It certainly never did me any good. So I can see your reasoning, but who were you considering given the title to? Not a Weasley, I hope."_

"Remus."

_"YES! Why didn't I think of that! I forgot you would get a Potter title and I just wanted to make sure you got control of your life."_

"Thank you. So, it's alright with you?"

_"I couldn't be happier."_

"Good, I haven't mentioned it to Remus yet. I was waiting to hear from Griphook if it is possible."

_"Shouldn't be a problem. It is your title after all. You should be able to do what you want with it. But, I can assure you it will ruffle a lot of feathers."_

"Bonus! I need to get the invitations out for Sunday. I'll have to get Hedwig to England to make my deliveries. Azamus." And with a quiet pop Azamus appeared at Harry's elbow.

_"Aza! Hello."_

"Hello Master Sirius, so glad to have you back with us."

Harry then explained what he was thinking of doing, just to make sure it would not be a problem for the household. "That will not be a problem Lord Black. I can take Hedwig there and bring her back."

"Thank you, Azamus. That would be wonderful." Harry pulled out parchment and quill and wrote out the invitations.

Harry awoke the next morning to a weight sitting on his chest. As he opened his eyes he was greeted by two large orange eyes staring into his. "Good morning girl. I guess the deliveries went okay." Hedwig held out her leg and Harry relieved her of the four letters she carried. One each from the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, and the Tonks families. They had all happily accepted Harry's invitation to a day at the beach and a dinner party afterwards. The fourth letter was from Gringotts. Griphook had the answers to Harry's questions. He invited Harry to his office at 11:00 today, that didn't give Harry much time. Remus had not arrived yet, so Harry decided to contact him to meet him at Gringotts at 11:30. That should give him time to talk to Griphook in private.

While Harry was eating breakfast he had a thought. He turned to Sirius, "Sirius, did my parents have a will?"

_"I don't know, but I would assume so, everyone in the Order had one. Would be a question for your account manager or the Potter family solicitors."_

"Yeah, guess that is something else I will ask about today." He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note to Remus to meet in Griphook's office at 11:30. Included in the letter from Gringotts was a portkey directly into Griphook's outer office. So Harry reminded Aeronna that the Granger's would be arriving about lunch time, shrunk Sirius's portrait and then tapped the portkey with his wand and appeared a few seconds later in Griphook's outer office.

...


	9. Ch 9 - Thursday, June 20, 1996 Part A

**CHAPTER 9 - HOW MANY TITLES DOES ONE PERSON NEED?, 6/20/96 Pt A**

"Good morning Lord Potter, right on time I see. Griphook is expecting you."

"Thank you." The door behind Skulhook opened to reveal Griphook waiting. He held out his hand to Griphook, "Good morning Griphook." Griphook shook Harry's hand then led him into the office.

"Please have a seat. I have the information you requested."

"Before we begin, I was wondering if this could be delivered to Remus Lupin, it's to meet me here? And do you mind if Sirius joins us for this discussion?"

"Of course." He placed the parchment in the box on his desk and it disappeared. "Now, as requested I checked with the authorities and found that yes, you can indeed transfer some titles to another person. The Potter title cannot be transferred because it is entailed to the next male heir. Whereas the Black title is set up in such a way that allows the current Lord Black to name his successor. While the title is normally only passed on at the death of the current Lord Black, according to the wording of the title it can be transferred at any time. I assume that is your intention?"

"Yes, I have decided to share the wealth, as it were."

"I took the liberty of acquiring the necessary parchment. May I know now who you want to abdicate the title to?"

"Remus Lupin."

"I see. This explains why you didn't want to answer yesterday."

"Exactly, I didn't want to give him a chance to come up with any reasons why he couldn't or wouldn't accept the title before we knew for sure I could do it. I still don't know what he will say. But I hope between the three of us we can convince him."

"This is going to make a lot of purebloods angry."

"I know. But ruffling feathers doesn't bother me. And since Remus technically is a pureblood there is really nothing they can do about it."

As Harry and Griphook finished this discussion there was a knock on the door. Skulhook entered with Remus at his side.

"Hi, Harry. I didn't expect you to be back here so soon. I assumed you would be at home anxiously waiting for Hermione."

"Yeah, well, I needed something to do while I waited. I 'm just not a sit at home kind of guy I guess. Griphook here has done a fine job with my requests, and I am glad we can get this taken care of today, so we won't have to worry about it while we are otherwise engaged this summer." Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face, and then Remus noticed Sirius was there and grinning like a Cheshire cat also.

"Okay, Cub. What's going on? Why is Sirius here?"

"Well, ummm…."

"Harry?"

Harry looked at Griphook. "Lord….Harry, would you like me to explain?"

"Yes, please."

"Mr. Lupin. As you know Harry asked me about transferring a title from one person to another. I have been able to ascertain that while it is not the norm, it can be done with certain titles, Lord Black being one of them. He has decided that since he has also acquired the Potter title he doesn't need the Black title as well and has decided to abdicate the title to another."

"So, who have you decided to gift with this title?"

"YOU!" _("YOU!")._ Harry and Sirius answered together.

"What? Harry, you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It will never be allowed."

"Say's who? It's my title. I can give it to whomever I want."

"The purebloods will have a fit!"

"Let them."

"Sirius?"

_"Yes, Moony, old friend." _

"Did you know about this?"

_"Yes I did, and I think it is a marvelous idea. I only wish I had thought of it myself. Had I remembered that Harry would get the Potter title I would have done it this way. My concern was trying to get things arranged so Harry would have control of his life. I can't think of anyone who deserves this more than you, my old friend. Because of my temper and need for revenge I wasn't around to help you and Harry. For that I am so sorry. I hope by doing this I can help the two of you in a small way."_

"Actually Mr. Black it is better that it is getting done this way. If you had bequeathed the title to Mr. Lupin in your will it would have been protested vigorously and most likely overturned. As it is a petition was filed to have the title stripped from Mr. Potter, but that has been disallowed by the ministry already. Now the title is Harry's free and clear and as such Lord Potter-Black can do what he wishes with it and because he is still alive it wouldn't do any good to try to overturn it because it would just revert back to him if anyone tried, so they would gain nothing. Although, I have no doubt they will try. But at the moment as no one is aware that this is what is happening, by the time anyone finds out it will be as they say a done deal. And Harry and Mr. Lupin being out of touch for the foreseeable future will make it extremely difficult to do anything about it. Also, by going this way you made it possible for Harry to receive the Potter Lordship at this time, otherwise he would have had to wait until he was 17. The one catch is that Mr. Lupin will have to assign a proxy for his Wizengamot seat. Even though Harry can give him the title, he cannot sit in the Wizengamot, that is still currently against the law."

While Griphook was making his explanation to Sirius Remus was having a serious discussion with himself. "Sirius, there is nothing small about this. I don't know what to say."

_"Then just say thank you and sign the paper!"_

Remus looked back and forth between the three men. "Harry, are you sure about this?"

"Remus. At the risk of repeating myself, how many titles does one person need?"

Remus sighed, "Thank you." Griphook slid the parchment and a quill across the desk for Remus and Harry to sign. Once done he put the parchment in the box and tapped it, the box turned blue, and the parchment disappeared. "Congratulations, Lord Black."

When the box turned blue indicating that the papers were filed and accepted the Black family ring on Harry's hand suddenly appeared. Harry removed the ring and passed it to Remus who put it on his own finger, the ring sized itself, glowed silver and disappeared. Harry took the scroll out of his robes that Griphook had given him previously and handed that over to Remus along with the Black vault key.

"Well, now that that is taken care of I have a couple of other questions I would like to get answered today if possible."

"Of course, Harry…but we should make it quick. Once the word gets out, and it will you know that, they will come looking for you."

"Right. First, the box of keys you gave me…" Harry pulled the box out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. "I recognize these three as vault keys, but this fourth one is different. Do you know what it fits?"

"Yes, I believe you will find a box in vault #6 that it fits. Would you like to visit the vault today?"

"If we have time. My next question may sound a little strange, but it is a thought that came to me after Sirius's will reading. Did my parents have a will?" Griphook didn't know what he was expecting, but this was definitely not it.

"Harry, are you saying that you have not seen your parent's will?"

"No, I haven't. Should I have?"

"Yes. The will was kept and you were supposed to have been informed of its contents when you turned 11."

"Who kept the will?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Well, that explains it. Professor Dumbledore has been doling out information to me since I arrived at the school on a need to know basis, and his opinion as to when I needed to know is the only one that has counted. Unfortunately, it has made my life perilous at times and that is why I am tired of dealing with him. I have no doubt he was a great wizard, but his agenda doesn't always mesh with everyone else, and just being 'for the greater good' is no longer a sentiment I am willing to embrace blindly."

Griphook tapped the box on the desk and Skulhook came into the room. "Please contact Albus Dumbledore and inform him that Lord Potter would like to see his parents' will immediately. Have him pass it through the floo to you." Skulhook exited the room to carry out Griphook's orders. "While we wait, why don't we visit vault #6. Lord Black, would you like to accompany us? As your vault is #7, you could visit it again while we are there if you would like."

"Okay. Sirius do you want to come with?"

_"Sure, I've never been to vault #7. My parents never let anyone go there except themselves. So I am not sure what you will find. Might ought to be careful entering it." _

After a wild cart ride into the depths of Gringott's Harry and Remus were able to enter their new vaults. Harry immediately found the box that the fourth key fit. Actually it was more of a trunk than a box. There were several layers inside with documents, potions, books, jewelry, and all manner of other small trinkets and items. Harry shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. On the shelf along the back wall were more documents. That was where Harry found a copy of his parents will. He took it with him just in case Professor Dumbledore couldn't lay his hands on the copy he had in his office. In the meantime Remus was exploring further into vault #7 than he and Harry had ventured on their previous visit. When the two of them had retrieved any items they thought might be useful they entered the cart again and rode back up to the main floor of Gringotts. Skulhook was back at his desk and he had the requested document.

For some reason Harry had a bad feeling when he took the document from Skulhook, something just didn't feel right. When they reentered Griphook's office he took the copy of the will he had found in the vault out of his pocket and began to read. There were the usual bequeaths, of which there were only 3 - to Moony, Padfoot, and Harry. At the end were the instructions for Harry's welfare and care if he were still a minor when the will was read. First of course, was his Godfather, Sirius. If that were not possible, then his Godmother and her family, Alice Longbottom. If she was unable to care for Harry for some reason, then Amelia Bones. If all else failed, Minerva McGonagall had agreed to look after Harry. Under no circumstances was he to be left with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Harry was getting angrier and angrier as he read this last paragraph. He could have been raised in a family with a brother or a sister, or at least a friend. He was never supposed to have been placed with his aunt and uncle. Dumbledore had a copy of the will, so he had to have known this. Now Harry knew that his decision not to return to Hogwarts was a good one. Obviously Dumbledore had his own agenda. But, if Professor McGonagall knew he was not supposed to be with his aunt and uncle why hadn't she done anything about it? Harry started to read the copy of the will from Prof. Dumbledore. In the beginning it was the same. All the bequeaths were the same. It was only when he got to the last paragraph that things were different. In this copy his parents wishes were that he be placed with his aunt and uncle and that Sirius have limited access to him so as not to confuse him while he was growing up. He was not to be told that he was a wizard, he was to have no contact with the magical world until he turned 11 and went to Hogwarts. If his aunt and uncle were not able to care for him then he would be raised by Minerva McGonagall. Harry presumed that was added because his parents had asked Prof. McGonagall personally to look after Harry if needed. Harry passed the two documents to Remus and Griphook. Then he sat there seething. His whole life had been a lie. Why? For what purpose? Then something that Dumbledore had said over and over to him came to mind. The blood wards on the house from his mother. So he asked Griphook, "Do you know anything about blood wards?"

"Blood wards? No, I have never heard of blood wards Lord Potter."

"What about you Moony? Have you ever heard of blood wards?"

"No Harry, I haven't. What are they supposed to be?"

"Well, according to Dumbledore, because my mother sacrificed her life for me she gave me special protection, that is why I was able to banish Voldemort at the time. But because of her sacrifice in order for me to be safe from Voldemort and his followers I needed to live with her blood kin, that way the blood wards would be in effect and protect me from them."

"This is the first time I have ever heard of such a thing."

_"I have never heard of anything like that either."_

"Lord Potter, there are no such things as blood wards. The only wards on a property or person are those that are put there by a magical being."

"So you mean, anywhere I lived could have been protected just as well as my relatives house?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then why? Why would he force me to stay there? Especially after I told him what it was like, how I was treated all the time I was there. He knew I was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for all those years, until I got my first Hogwarts letter that was addressed to me there. Then my aunt and uncle knew someone was watching the house so they moved me upstairs, but they still locked me in and pushed food through a cat flap in the bottom of the door. And Mrs. Figg, she knew how I was treated, because she bandaged me up sometimes when I was hurt. Surely she told Prof. Dumbledore how it was."

"Harry, I don't know why he made you stay there, but it is a question I intend to ask him when I see him next."

"Well, Lord Black, that could be very soon. Prof. Dumbledore has just arrived at the bank. I would assume it is because he knows you are here and wishes to talk to you."

"Yeah, well if wishes were horses... I have no intention of talking to him today. If I do I might say something that I would never regret. So if you don't mind, I think I will pass."

"Of course, Harry, that is probably a good idea, but I think I will talk to him myself."

"Lord Black, while you are dealing with Prof. Dumbledore Harry and I will stay here and handle a couple of other matters. After you have had your discussion with him we will deal with him. The goblin nation does not take kindly to people falsifying records that have been left in their care." Remus got up and went out to deal with Albus on his own.

"First, about connecting Ms. Granger's home to the floo, it could be done if you can get the proper approvals, but would be very expensive and a very uncomfortable ride since it is overseas. It would be better if they just continue to use the reusable portkey I gave you for them. You also had asked me about tutoring you in some Goblin magic. I have to tell you that this will make you a few enemies in the wizarding world, but then again, that would not be anything new for you would it?" Griphook grinned at Harry. Harry still found it a bit unnerving to see a goblin smile, but he was getting used to it. "I have spoken with Ragnok and with what you are facing in the near future he feels that learning a little goblin magic will not be amiss, so he has given me permission to teach you the skills that I feel would be most helpful to you, including the two that you have already asked about. I also feel that learning to use bladed weapons would be a good idea as well. A goblin made blade can be used as a sort of shield in blocking curses and returning them to the caster."

"Thank you Griphook, I really appreciate all the help you have been to me. As I said before I am not planning on returning to Hogwarts, so it should not be a problem to arrange convenient times for our sessions. I do have another question in regards to this. Would you be willing to tutor others besides me? I was planning on offering the opportunity of private tutors to a few of my friends. There would only be four students, but I think Remus and Dora might be interested in learning your skills also."

"I do not see that it would be a problem. Provided all those we would be teaching have the permission of their guardians. As I said, wizards are not particularly interested in goblin ways."

"Well, I am having a beach party and dinner party Sunday for all those that I had planned to make my offer to. Could you perhaps join us for dinner then if anyone has any questions you would be there to answer first hand for them? And if you were to wear the glamour that you wore when you came to my relatives house the other day I think you could really impress them with just how helpful you could be to us."

"Thank you, Harry. That sounds like it would be very enjoyable. I would be glad to join you for dinner."

"Good, then we will see you at 6:00 Sunday evening. Unless, you want to come to the beach party as well."

"No, I think that would be…unnecessary."

"Okay, feel free to bring you wife if you would like as well."

"Thank you Harry, I will tell her of the invitation, but I do not think she will agree. Most goblin women do not venture outside very often. But thank you for the thought."

"I am sorry. I wasn't aware of that. I didn't mean any offense. Tell me, is there a book I could read that would help me not to make any more faux pas?"

"Of course, I know exactly the book you need, I will bring it to you Sunday when I come. I was wondering, would you like a wallet version of this frame so that Sirius can travel back and forth and then you won't have to keep shrinking this one down every time you wish to go anywhere?"

"Yes, that would be great. Then I can always have Sirius with me. Could you make two of them, I am sure Remus would like one as well?"

"Of course, I will bring them along Sunday evening as well. I think perhaps you should join Lord Black, here is a portkey that will take you back to the beach house, I have made this one reusable. It will bring you here to Gringotts, or to the Leaky Cauldron if you are traveling at a time when the bank is not open, and then back to the beach. The passwords currently are Gringotts and Paradise, but you can change them at any time. Here is one for Lord Black also as I am sure the two of you do not always travel together. Please feel free to use my portkey office for your comings and goings into and out of Diagon Alley at any time."

"Thank you, that is most convenient. Good day Griphook. May the rest of your day be a profitable one."

"Good day, Lord Potter." Harry exited Griphook's office to find Albus and Remus facing off in the outer office. Albus was sputtering on about the blood wards and extra protection. Remus was demanding an explanation of the inconsistencies in the two Wills and how it was that the Will Albus had was different than the one that was secured with Gringotts. Albus was completely ignoring this, refusing to answer the questions being put to him.

When Harry came out Remus had had enough. "Dumbledore, you had better come up with a good excuse for what you have done. The next time we meet I want some real answers, otherwise I can guarantee my response will not be a pleasant one."

"Harry, my boy. I am so glad to meet you here. I have come to take you to the Burrow. I know you said you had plans for earlier in the week, but now that they are done, we should go."

"No way! I told you then and I will tell you now. I am not in school and you have no control over what I do or don't do during my holidays. I am not going to the Burrow now or anytime in the near future. I have plans already. Now if you will excuse us, we have guests waiting for us."

"Harry, I must insist. The protection at the Burrow will be stronger than anywhere else you could possible go."

"Oh right. Like the blood wards that were on my relatives house? Yeah, I know about that, I know there is no such thing. I know you could have put the same wards on any place I lived. I know you were not supposed to send me there. Why did you insist on that even after I told you how I was treated there? Why would you want a child to have to go through what I went through all my life? I have been gone for a week. Have you been able to find me? No. I thought not. Neither has anyone else. I am perfectly safe where I am at, and not you or anyone else can make me leave there until I am ready." Under his breath Harry whispered, "Or until Lord Black asks me to leave."

He wasn't sure if Dumbledore heard him, but he really didn't care. At the moment he just wanted to get home so he could discuss what he had learned today with Hermione and get her take on things. But Dumbledore had heard him of course, but at the moment he was too intent on controlling Harry to worry or wonder about what he had said. But later on it would come back to him and he would have to try to figure out what Harry was talking about. After all, wasn't Harry Lord Black?

Before Dumbledore could get on a roll again Harry and Remus walked away from him, took the portkey and whispered Paradise, and were gone. They knew they were safe, because it was a goblin portkey there was no way Dumbledore or the ministry could trace it.


	10. Ch 10 - June 20, 1996 Part B

**CHAPTER 10 - ANOTHER NEW LORD BLACK, 6/20/96, Part B**

"Harry, you shouldn't have said that. You know he will figure out that something is going on now."

"I know, and I don't care anymore. He has done one too many things to mess up my life. Anything that will give him cause to pause is fair game. There are a few other things I want to check into. I am sure that messing with my life is not the only thing he has done. There are bound to be other skeletons in his closets."

"I am sure, but for the moment we have other things to concentrate on."

As Harry and Remus arrived back at the beach house the Grangers' and Dora Tonks were just sitting down to lunch. They were just in time to join them.

"Welcome home Lord Black. Lunch is just being served."

"Thank you Aeronna." This from Remus, which did not seem to be a surprise to Aeronna, but it was definitely one to Hermione, her parents, and Dora. "Hi Dora, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I know, but I was able to get everything cleared up sooner than I thought and was able to catch the Grangers' before they left so I came with them. Hope you don't mind. If you do I can always go back home."

"No, no, of course not. I am glad you were able to come today. I would have felt like a fifth wheel, now I will have the best company in the house."

Harry and Remus joined the others at the table and all had an enjoyable lunch. After lunch Harry asked if everyone would join him in the study, he wanted to discuss what he had learned that morning. Remus said since he had heard it all already he would take Dora for a walk and explain it to her. But before they could leave Aeronna came to him and asked if he wanted to change the wards on the house before he left? They went off to the front hall to reset the wards leaving Harry and the Grangers to wander into the study for their talk.

"What is going Harry? How come the wards have to be changed, didn't you add Remus yesterday? I thought they were set to us all already."

"They are, but I set them remember. Well, there is a new Lord Black, so he has to set them now."

Richard and Helen looked at each other. Richard asked, "I thought you were the new Lord Black?"

"I was, yesterday. But today, Remus is."

Hermione was chewing on her lower lip, Harry knew she was trying to puzzle out what was happening, he also knew if she didn't get an answer soon the one withholding the information would pay dearly for their lapse. But he wasn't quick enough. "Harry James Potter, if you don't explain what is going on I am going to, to, to …well, I don't know what I will do, but you won't like it, I promise you that."

Harry had the good sense to look scared. When he took the chance to glance at her parents he realized they had the same sense of foreboding that he did.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. You know how I gained the Black title on Tuesday. Well, on Thursday, I found out that I had also gained 5 titles from the Potter line. And really, Hermione, how many titles does one person need? So I had Griphook do some checking for me and I abdicated the title of Lord Black to Remus. I discussed it with Sirius first and he was all for it."

"You are going to make a lot of enemies you know."

"No more than I already have. There may be a few people who are upset, but they will get over it or not. I don't care, it was my title and I could do what I wanted with it. We did it today without any fanfare so by the time anyone finds out it will be a done deal. And with us being unreachable this summer nothing can be done about it. If they do manage to get it reversed, which Griphook doesn't think they can do, but if they do, the title will just revert back to me, so they won't gain anything anyway. The petition that the Malfoys' filed has already been dismissed by the ministry. So even if they tried again I don't think anything will come from it."

"So is that what you wanted to talk to us about? About you abdicating your title to Remus?"

"No. Well, that was one thing, but not the main thing. I need to hear your take on a problem that I have encountered. I happened to think last night that if Sirius had a will didn't my parents have one too? So I asked at the bank today and there was one. Griphook said Dumbledore had it and was supposed to have shown it to me when I was 11 and arrived at Hogwarts, but he didn't. So he had Dumbledore floo called and had him hand over the will so I could read it. While we were waiting I visited my parents vault and found another copy in the vault, so I took it with me, and am I glad I did." With this Harry pulled the two wills out and handed them to Hermione. "Just read them, it will be easier than me trying to explain them to you."

Hermione read the top Will, the one Dumbledore had, then passed it to her parents and began to read the second one. When she got to the last paragraph she began to wonder. How could this have happened? Why was there a difference in the two Wills? Surely Dumbledore hadn't … slowly realization dawned on her. Dumbledore had to have changed the Will, but why? Surely Prof. McGonagall knew about it. After the Grangers had read the second Will Richard was angry. How could this have happened. "Doesn't the wizarding world have laws about such things? How can a man get away with changing a Will?"

"Harry, are you sure that Dumbledore changed the Will?"

"Who else, Hermione. He was the one with the Will. Remus says everyone in the Order had a Will, so he knew they had made it. But he obviously didn't know they had made a second copy and left it secure at Gringotts. I also found out today that he has been pocketing €6000 a year from my trust account since I entered Hogwarts, along with my whole seven years of tuition already being paid for. And my relatives have been receiving £2000 every 3 months that I have lived with them. They were supposed to use that money to buy my clothes, and food, and other things that I needed, but it all got spent on Dudley. I don't know what Dumbledore has been doing with the money, I didn't get the chance to ask him, I was too angry about the change in the Wills and thinking about the kind of life I had to live because of it." Now that Harry had started his rant, he couldn't seem to stop. Everything that he had been feeling just kind of came tumbling out. "I also found out that the blood wards that he said were on the house of my relatives to protect me don't exist. He could have placed the same wards on any home that I was living in at any time and I would have been just as safe. I didn't need to live in a cupboard under the stairs all those years, and I didn't need to be starved and beaten and bullied all my life, I could have had a family and grown up with a brother or sister, or at least a friend. Instead I grew up hated and abused, and not even knowing my name until I was 5." Finally, it seemed he was ranted out.

The Grangers just sat and stared at him. Hermione knew he wasn't happy at home and knew he always came back to Hogwarts half-starved and nervous, but she never knew it was this bad. She had heard bits and pieces from the Weasleys about Harry being locked in his room and them rescuing him, but she didn't know the extent of the abuse Harry had to put up with, she wasn't sure they were aware of the extent of the abuse. Surely if they had known they would have done something about it.

"Harry, surely Dumbledore doesn't know what was going on."

"Oh he knew. I told him, Ron told him, Mrs. Figg told him. But he always said I had to go back there because of the blood wards to protect me. I don't know why he felt he needed to control my life so thoroughly, but he did. He even came to the bank today and tried again to force me to go to the Burrow. That's why I wanted to tell you what I had found out today. Maybe you can help me figure out what he is up to. And this has made my mind up definitely. I am not going back to Hogwarts. I don't know exactly what is going on, but I am not going to play along anymore. Every year I have gone back thinking I was going home, glad to be leaving my relatives and having a safe place to go to. Then again, since I have been at Hogwarts it has not exactly been a safe place for me either. Maybe he truly believes what he has been telling me, maybe he believes there really are blood wards there to protect me. I will give him the benefit of the doubt, but that still doesn't explain about the differences in the Wills. From the feeling I got from Griphook, Gringotts is not happy about this either. It seems they take it very badly when depositors steal from one another and alter documents that have been left in their safekeeping.

No one had noticed that Remus and Dora had returned to the study, just in time to hear Harry's abbreviated life story. Remus was fuming. He now knew that going along with Dumbledore all those years and staying away had been a mistake. He should have checked on Harry himself. He should have checked on Sirius himself. He should not have allowed Dumbledore to play on his insecurities about his werewolf condition to control him. He now realized that Dumbledore had been controlling him as much as he had been Harry. Obviously not with as disastrous results, but control none the less. Dora too was examining her part in the scheme as well. She had never felt so ashamed in all her life. She had helped Dumbledore keep Harry a prisoner all these years. Well, if anything this made up her mind, she was definitely quitting the Order immediately, and would do all in her power to help Harry in his endeavors.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry."

"As head of the Wizengamot wasn't it Dumbledore's place to make sure everyone got a fair trial?"

"Yes, that would fall in his prevue."

"Then why didn't he? Sirius was part of the Order, why would Dumbledore just allow him to be chucked into Azkaban without a trial?"

"I don't know, perhaps you should bring that up with him when you next see him."

"When I next see him could be the last time I see him. Remus ripped him a new one this afternoon, and Gringotts is going to have a few words with him too. I'm not sure there will be much of him left the next time I see him. But I do think a few changes may be taking place in his life."

"Well, I think I have given you enough to chew on for awhile. Have you had a tour yet?"

"Well, we got here and Hermione started the tour in the library, so…"

"Say no more Mr. Granger, I understand."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, honey, but it's the truth, you did start the tour in the library."

"Well, how about we finish the tour and then take a swim?" Everyone agreed that was an excellent idea.

"Harry, would it be possible to take a tour on a broom? I have always wanted to ride on a broom. Every since I was a little boy and saw the Wizard of Oz and realized I would never be a flying monkey, I have wanted to fly a broom."

"Well, I have never taken anyone on a broom before, but I would think it is possible. Aeronna!"

Pop. "Yes, Lord Potter."

"Aeronna, are there brooms here? And is it possible to fly tandem on a broom?"

"Yes, Lord Potter, there is a broom shed that is stocked with brooms. They are all older models, but they are still very serviceable."

"Lead the way kind sir."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! This is really a dream come true for me."

"Hermione, do you want to fly your mom?"

"Not on your life Potter!"

"Gee, now I know where Hermione gets it, don't like heights either Mrs. Granger?"

"Not at all. And besides, I want to check out that library some more, despite what Dan may have said we only had about 5 minutes to look around before lunch was served."

"Okay, we'll meet you back there in a bit and then we can all go for a swim. Tonks, Remus, you want to join us?"

"I think I would like to, how about you Dora?"

"Sure, I haven't had a chance to fly in quite a while."

Aeronna led them out the door that led to the beach. About 500 feet down the path they veered off on a path to the left. They came to a small, greenhouse, type shed that when Aeronna opened the door contained about a dozen brooms. "These are all Haven's, sirs and miss." Taking one off the wall, "This is a Haven 220, it is for one person, not particularly fast, but very good for casual flying. This is a Haven 330, it is mainly used for parents taking along small children. It has several special safety features built into the tandem seat. And this Lord Potter is what you will need, it is the Haven 440. Made for carrying two adults comfortably. I believe you will find it is similar to riding a motorcycle." Harry, Dora, and Remus all grabbed a broom and headed down the path towards the beach.

"Oh, I just remembered something, Aeronna is there a way for us to communicate with each other while we are flying?" Aeronna popped back to the shed and returned in a few seconds with four headphone sets. "Would you like to join us? You could show us the various parts of the estate."

"Thank you Lord Black, sir, but no. I am not particularly fond of flying. But if you like a guide I am sure my son, Baelvan, would be most happy to accompany you and act as your guide."

"Yes, please, that would be very helpful." Aeronna closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds and there was another soft pop.

"Yes, father, how may I serve you?"

"Baelvan, Lord Black, Lord Potter and their friends would like an aerial tour of the estate, would you accompany them and act as tour guide?"

"Of course, father, it would be an honor. Sirs and Miss, let me get a broom and I will join you on the beach, that would be the best place to start. I see you already have headphones, that is good." He popped away. By the time the group made their way down to the beach Baelvan was already there waiting on them holding what appeared to be a smaller version of the Haven 220 that Remus and Dora both had.

"Baelvan, I have never taken a rider along with me, is there anything special I need to know before I start?"

"Well, just that the weight distribution will be different. Perhaps you should do a couple of laps on the tandem without a partner. Or better yet, Lord Black perhaps you would accompany him, since you are an experienced flyer."

"Of course, that makes sense. Come on Harry." The two of them jumped on the broom and Harry kicked off. Remus had never had an opportunity to see Harry fly, but he had heard tales. They did a couple of laps around the bay and Harry quickly got the feel of the extra weight and length of the broom. After about five minutes they landed softly beside the group waiting on the beach for them.

"MY TURN! MY TURN!" Dan was as excited as a 5 year old with a new puppy. He couldn't wait to experience one of his childhood dreams. Remus had barely climbed off before he was climbing on behind Harry. He had watched as Remus sat down then brought his feet up to put them on the back set of foot rests, once seated he realized it really was like riding a motorcycle. But where was the seat coming from, there was no seat on the broom. Dan shrugged his shoulder, 'Must be magic' he thought to himself.

"Alright, Mr. Granger, sit up straight and put your hands on Lord Potter's shoulders." Dan complied. Harry kicked off from the ground. They rose slowly and then began circling the bay.

"I have to tell you Mr. Granger, I have never flown over water before, at least not open water, only the Black Lake at Hogwarts and it is calm, no waves, or wind or anything."

"Now is not really the time to tell me that Harry."

"I know, but I just thought you should know if case you want me to land before we go anywhere."

"Not on your life. I am here and we are going!"

"Okay, Remus, you, Baelvan and Dora want to take the lead?" The group flew up and over the tree line and started a slow circuit around the estate with Baelvan pointing out various landmarks along the way. When they reached the manor house and hour later Hermione and Emma had come out onto the balcony of the library, they waved and the group flew over to them and hovered just off the rail.

"How is it Dan?"

"Wonderful, just like I thought it would be, only better. We have only been going slow though, so I can't really say it is thrilling!"

"We can take care of that if you want."

"Oh, I want, I want."

"Okay, back in a bit guys, see you soon." And before anyone realized what was happening Harry turned the broom and they took off. "Mr. Granger, I am going to lean forward now, so you can either lean with me or hang onto the broom handle if you want to stay upright. But I have to lean to get any speed." Harry felt Dan lean into him and so he leaned forward to get up a little speed. They were now doing about twice the speed they had done on the lazy tour around the estate. In less than two minutes they had covered the distance between the manor house and the beach. Once they reached the beach Harry leaned further into the broom and they really took off. It wasn't as fast as his firebolt, but it would do for now. After a couple of minutes Dan sat up straight. He had realized he could hold on with his knees. He had his hands up in the air and was laughing like a teenager on a roller coaster. Harry was laughing just as loud. "Hold on!" Dan barely had time to grab the broom handle before Harry took the broom into a dive towards the waves. Then back up and then into a spiral down and then up. The ride was exhilarating. When they came in to land on the beach where the rest of the group was waiting for them they were both hoarse from laughing and screaming, and red in the face from the wind, and wet from the spray of the waves when they got too close to a breaker, but happier than they had been in awhile.

"Harry, that was some flying, I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that with another person on the broom with them."

"Really? I guess I didn't realize. I just wanted to do it, so I did."

"Yeah, that seems to be your modus operandi. If no one says you can't, then you must can! Let's go back to the house, maybe Hermione and Emma are ready for a swim. Although it looks like you two have already been for one. Baelvan, thank you so much for the tour. Let me know if there is anything you need, or need to update or want to upgrade." When they arrived back at the manor Hermione and Emma were indeed ready to go swimming, and so they all headed up to their rooms to change into their suits. Harry and Remus were the first ready so they headed down to the cabana to get the towels, umbrellas and chairs set up for everyone.

"Hey, Remus, do you know if non-magicals can use gillyweed?"

"No, but that is an interesting idea, I think I will check into it while we are here." Maybe tomorrow would bring a surprise more in line for Emma and Hermione.


	11. Ch 11 - Sunday, June 23, 1996 Part A

**CHAPTER 11 - PARTY TIME, Sunday 6/23/96, Part A**

By 2:00 Sunday afternoon all the guests had arrived and everyone was on the beach. Mr. Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, the Grangers, and the elder Tonks were in beach chairs under the umbrellas watching the kids having fun in the surf and trying to suss out what Harry had in mind, why he wanted to see them all. Only the Grangers were aware of the agenda, and they weren't saying. They had agreed that this was Harry's party and to let him tell everyone his ideas. They were still going over the facts in their heads, but they knew that it would be up to Hermione. It was her life and her decision to make. She might only be 16 still, but she was a very mature, intelligent 16, and she knew what would be best for her. Of course, if they were able to influence her they would definitely not be encouraging her to return to Hogwarts. After the things they had heard yesterday and the things she had told them in the past they were not enamored with the school. They knew there had to be other magical schools she could attend, and they were determined to encourage her to research them before making a decision to return to Hogwarts on September 1.

At 5:00 Aeronna came out to tell everyone that if they were going to be ready for dinner at half-six they had better start heading inside to prepare. All the girls and women left immediately. The men decided they could take a little time to sit around and talk before they had to start preparing. The five of them sat in the beach chairs enjoying listening to the surf and watching the shore birds play in the tide pools. At half-five Harry decided he had better so get ready since he knew Griphook would be arriving soon and he wanted to make sure he was there to meet him. Shortly after he left the others followed suit. It didn't take the men long to get ready, a short shower and change into dress robes later and they were all back downstairs still awaiting the females of the party. When Griphook arrived at 6:15 the ladies were just starting to trickle down to join the men in the lounge. True to his word Griphook arrived in a glamour, if you did not know who he was, which no one except Harry and Remus did, you would never have suspected that he was a goblin. He introduced himself as Gregg Smith, a financial consultant. Precisely at half-six Azamus entered the lounge and announced that dinner was being served in the dining room. Due to the number of people in the party they were using the main dining room this evening, but the doors had been opened wide to allow the tropical breezes and the delicious fragrances to come in.

The dinner was a masterpiece. Harry and Remus were pleased with the menu choices that the staff had made. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the food as well. After dinner while everyone was in a good mood and enjoying their dessert Harry decided it was time to explain his plans for the next year.

He opened the discussion by saying that he would not be returning to Hogwarts for his sixth or seventh years. He went on to explain the things he had learned in the last few days. He explained how Dumbledore had been manipulating his life and trying to control every aspect and every second. Remus backed him up explaining how Dumbledore had kept him from visiting Harry during his early years and had fed on his insecurities to keep him away from Harry and Sirius. Then Harry explained how he was planning on hiring private tutors to help him complete his schooling and also to get some training that he felt he would need in order to accomplish the tasks that were set before him. Of course, this entailed having to tell them the prophesy, but he had planned on doing that anyway. Neville and his grandmother were shocked to know that Neville could have been the one; that the only reason he wasn't was because Voldemort had found Harry first.

"Now, the reason I am telling you all this, is that I want to offer this same opportunity to you. I know that I can't do this alone, and I need my friends around me, but I don't want to take the chance on them being hurt any more. What happened at the ministry last month still haunts me, and I don't want that to happen again. The only way that we have any chance of surviving this war is if we get training, training that we are not going to get at Hogwarts. Remus and Dora have already agreed to help me; they are the headmaster and deptuy headmistress of our little school. But they will also be taking some of the training that we are planning to institute."

"Harry, how do you know what the prophecy said? I dropped it and it broke."

"Well Neville, for once Dumbledore decided that that was something that I needed to finally know. Because the prophecy was made to him he was able to show me a pensieve memory of it."

"Okay, I understand that, but why didn't he tell you about it sooner? Why hasn't he been training you in the things you should know? Why has he just been letting you learn the same things that all the other kids at the school are learning. From what Hermione has told us you have been involved in some mighty scary adventures since you started there, and I am sure she was sugar-coating them for us. From what you are saying it almost sounds like Dumbledore was purposely not getting you everything you need. And if you are the only one who can defeat this Voldemort person that just doesn't make sense."

"I know, Mr. Granger, those are the exact same questions I have been asking myself for the past month. And I am no closer to finding the answers now than I was then. But I have decided that I am going to take things into my own hands. I am going to get the training I need, despite Dumbledore and whatever his plans are. He cannot find me here and as long as I keep myself below the radar he won't be able to find me wherever I go. That is my plan at the moment, anyway."

"Harry, I'm in!" Neville said this before looking at his grandmother, afraid that she was going to try to stop him. But when he finally looked at her the pride he saw in her eyes was something he would never forget.

"Neville, I know you think I would disapprove. But, you have made me so proud. You are really proving that you are your parents' son. Your father would never have let James and Lily or any of his friends face something like this alone, and you have just proven that you too are that kind of a friend and ally. Harry, I am proud and honored that you want Neville to be involved in your little school. And I heartily approve. Anything I can do to help you just let me know. I will be more than happy. The Potters and the Longbottoms have been allies for generations and I am glad to see that is not going to end any time soon. Thank you." As Mrs. Longbottom continued her little speech Neville was turning redder and redder, his grandmother had never praised him this much in his whole life, and definitely not in front of other people. It was almost enough to make him cry, but he was not going to do that, not tonight anyway.

"Harry?"

"Yes Luna."

"I want to come too. Daddy, I know you wanted me to finish my education, but I want to be with my friends. I want to be able to help them rid our world of this plague and I don't think I will get the help I need at Hogwarts."

"Luna, as far as finishing your education. You will be doing that. We will all be able to take our NEWTs at the end of our training, possible even before we would have been able to at Hogwarts. I would never ask you all to give up your education. After all, we are going to have to be able to get jobs when we are finished. This war won't last forever, and I for one don't want to be a soldier forever. The extra training we are going to get will hopefully help us all survive."

"Luna, Harry, I would be proud to have my daughter attend your school. You have my full cooperation and anything I can do to help. If you ever need any publicity just let me know, the _Quibbler_ will always be at your disposal."

"Thank you sir. Well, that only leave you Hermione. Have you made your decision, or do you still want to think and research some more? I will not push you or try to influence you. My proposition for you is still open, as I said before, why don't you go with us this summer to visit the other schools and interview those we are thinking of asking to be tutors. Then you can make your decision."

"No, Harry. That won't be necessary. I have made my decision. Mum, Dad, I want to stay with Harry. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts in September." Helen and Richard both gave a sigh of relief. "After all I have heard today I just don't think I can feel comfortable or safe there anymore. I need to be able to feel like I can trust the faculty of my school and right now that has been shaken. But, I know I can trust the faculty of the new school, or at least, I can trust the headmaster and deputy headmistress, and I know I can trust their decisions when it comes to other staff members."

"So, Harry, who else are you planning on inviting to your school?"

"This is it Mrs. Longbottom."

"Really, only four students. That will make it easy on any tutors you find. The one-on-one training will be excellent."

"I'm glad you think so Mrs. Longbottom. As the headmaster of the Potter-Black Institute of Higher Learning I would like to offer you the position of potions mistress and battlefield healing instructor."

"Headmaster Lupin, I am pleased to accept your offer."

"What do you think of the name for our little school?"

_"I think it's great! And since it was my idea it doesn't matter who else does or does not like it."_

Everyone had noticed the portrait of Sirius Black that adorned the wall over the mantle, but they were all shocked when it came to life so suddenly. Since the only person actually facing the portrait straight on all evening had been Remus no one had noticed his reactions to the conversations that were going on around the table. Those that knew him well were quite surprised that this was the first time he had chimed in all evening. After the initial shock everyone laughed, and all agreed that he was right, it was a great name for their little school.

"Tell me Prof. Lupin what else will be taught?"

"We actually have quite a list of subjects and of course will be looking for anything we can add that will help reach our goal. Besides all the usual subjects we will be looking for tutors in muggle martial arts, tactics and logistics, elemental magic, wandless and silent magic, as well as transfiguration, charms, arithmancy, and runes."

"Remus, what about muggle weapons? Like hand guns and swords."

"That is a good idea Dan. Are you able to teach us how to use guns? I am somewhat familiar with them because of my travels on the continent the past few years, not all werewolves are magical you know, but my experience with using them is extremely limited. As far as blades go, we have a tutor for that already. And he is willing to teach not only the kids but any of us adults that would be interested in learning as well." Remus looked at Harry and at Gregg Smith. Both gave him a little nod. "May I introduce to you the instructor for blades and other various charms. Griphook from Gringotts." Everyone looked around trying to figure out what or rather who Remus was talking about. In the confusion Gregg Smith removed his glamour and Griphook was sitting in his place at the table. Mrs. Longbottom was surprised, but Mr. Lovegood just burst out laughing.

"That's great. Can you teach us how to do that?"

"That Mr. Lovegood is one of the skills I will be teaching. Along with goblin apparition which is untraceable by wizards as well as the use of blades of all kinds. We at Gringotts fully support Harry Potter and intend to be of any assistance to him that we can be. The Goblin nation holds him and his family in high esteem, and anyone that Harry Potter calls friend is a friend to us as well."

"Mrs. Longbottom I hope that finding out that we will be learning Goblin magic will not be a deterrent to your allowing Neville to join us and continuing your position as well. But, I should tell you we will also be learning elf magic as well. All of the different magics that we will be learning are of course open to any and all staff members that care to learn them, but it you don't wish to learn them that is okay too, we just hope you won't discourage your children from learning them."

"Mr. Lupin, I have absolutely no problem with Neville learning goblin or elf magic. Anything that will help him and his friends survive this war is good and fair. Besides, there are a few things I have always had questions about myself. But I am very anxious to learn Mr. Griphooks' glamour magic. When you reach my age that could come in very handy."

"Thank you. Now, are there any more questions? If not tonight, I am sure you will have some later on. But for now, Griphook has something for all of you."

"Yes, thank you. I have a reusable portkey for each of you. It will bring you here to the beach house and back to wherever you started from. At the moment the password to get here is 'Paradise,' but you can change that just as you will have to set the password for your return trips. Just tap your wand to it and say the password you want to use. You must do that twice before it will activate, so you will need to either set Paradise as the password or set a new one. After you have set the passwords you will not need to use your wand, just grip the portkey and say the password." He then handed each of them what appeared to be a Gringotts key. "If at any time you have any questions, feel free to come to Gringotts and ask for me. I will always be available to you."

"I do have one question."

"Yes, Neville what is it?"

"Will we be doing our training here or somewhere else? Are we all going this summer to find the tutors?"

"Actually, Neville, that's two questions. But to answer the first one, that will be decided as we go along. And the trip this summer is for anyone who wishes to go along. If you have other plans already and can't make the trip, or can't make all of the trip, that is fine. You can do whatever you are comfortable with. It is going to be a whirlwind world tour. We might even get a chance to get in a little sightseeing in some places."

"When are we leaving!?"

"Well, we had hoped to leave sometime this next week. We thought we would start planning out the itinerary tomorrow and hopefully by Wednesday be ready to depart. Does everyone who plans to go think they can be ready that soon? If not, we can always make arrangements to pick you up later when you are ready."

"That will not be a problem for Neville and I. I am invited right?" At this point Harry found out that he was not the only one with puppy dog eyes. The pleading expression on Mrs. Longbottoms face was one for the books. And from the look on Neville's face not one that he had ever seen before. This was definitely a different side of his grandmother than he was used to.

"Of course Mrs. Longbottom, you are invited. Everyone means everyone."

"Thank you. But as you are now my boss don't you think you should maybe call me Augusta?"

"Luna, you can go if you would like. I won't be able to be gone the whole summer, but maybe if I have you itinerary I can meet you somewhere along the way."

"The same goes for us Hermione. It will take us a little while to get someone to cover our practice for the whole summer, but maybe for the last half of it, and then we could meet you somewhere along the way."

"Well, that is settled then. So everyone needs to be back here sometime between now and Wednesday morning ready for a summer world tour. You are all welcome to come back anytime you like and take advantage of the beach, Aeronna and Azamus will be here if you need anything. There is plenty of room here for you to stay. Anyone wishing to stay tonight is also welcome."

"I do have one question Remus."

"Yes, Augusta."

"I notice there are no Weasleys here and I am surprised at that. I thought for sure they would want to be involved in this."

"Well, to be quite honest with you this is Harry's party. He decided who he felt would be the best candidates and actually none of the Weasleys were even on the list."

"Actually, Remus, I had thought about asking the twins, but since we hadn't had a chance to talk about it yet, and in asking them Molly and Arthur would have to be here and they would want Ginny and Ron involved, I decided it was best for the moment not to include them."

"I see. Well, it is your decision. Neville has never had too much to say about them, I was just curious as to why they weren't here."

"They are also deep in Dumbledore's pocket, and right now that is a place I just don't want to be. I am trying to get my life in order so that I have a chance of surviving this war and I just don't think that is in Dumbledore's plan. Forgive me if that offends anyone."

A chorus of no offence taken reverberated around the room. After this those that were returning home for the evening took their leave. Tonks was staying as was the Granger family. The Longbottoms, elder Tonks, and Lovegoods all said their goodbyes and portkeyed away. Griphook was the last to leave. "Lord Potter, I look forward to hearing from you when you return from your travels. If there is anything I can do to help you along your way just let me know. Here are the pocket frames I promised you. Just set them in the corners of the large portrait and tap it with your wand then tap this frame with your wand and it will allow Mr. Black to travel to and fro."

"Thank you, Griphook."

After everyone that was going left Harry put the small frames in the corners of the large portrait and tapped them as Griphook had told him to. Then he went to find Remus. Remus and Tonks decided to take a walk in the moonlight and leave Harry and Hermione to discuss any other questions with her parents. Harry had to hurry to catch them before they got too far away.

"What is this, Harry?"

"It's a frame like the big portrait for Sirius. You keep it in your wallet and he can travel back and forth between the three of them just like the portraits at Hogwarts."

"This is great."

_"Glad you think so, old friend." _Everyone jumped. No one had noticed Sirius slide into the frame Remus was holding.

"Don't do that!"

_"Why not you old stick in the mud. Just because you are headmaster now doesn't mean you're gonna get out of being pranked. Being prefect never stopped us, so being headmaster won't either."_

Remus just sighed. He knew all along having a living picture of Sirius was gonna be trouble. Little did he know trouble was only starting, and a living portrait of Sirius was only the beginning!


	12. Ch 12 - Sunday, June 23, 1996 Part B

**A/N: **Werecat08 - thank you, I had not even noticed the name discrepancy for Hermione's parents, even with having read and reread my chapters before I post, I must have been having a senior moment. But I have gone back and fixed it now. I stuck with Dan and Emma because I have quite a few more chapters written and didn't want to have to go back and edit all that I had already posted and all that I have coming up, I only had to change it twice at this point. Again, thanks for pointing that out to me, I don't want to cause any confusion, and don't want to turn someone off of my story because of a name.

Man of Constant Sorrow - again, thank you for the suggestion, you are definitely making more work for me! I am going back and tweaking the chapters I have already written incorportating some of your ideas. Even if you didn't realize you were giving me ideas.

Thank you everyone for reading.

**CHAPTER 12 - THE TRUNK, 6/23/96, Part B**

By the time Harry got back in from giving Remus his frame Hermione and her parents were nowhere to be found. Harry figured they had probably retired for the night, so rather than trying to find them he went to his room.

He pulled out the trunk that he had retrieved from Gringotts that afternoon and enlarged it. When Harry took the key out of his pocket and went to insert it in the lock he noticed indentations along the front of the trunk under the lock. They didn't really look like they could hold anything, there was nothing to attach anything to, they were just indentations. They were each about 4 cm square and there were seven of them.

Harry unlocked and opened the trunk. The first shelf was full of books and papers. Upon examination the books proved to be journals that had belonged to his parents. He would look at those later, he was excited to think that he would be able to get to know his parents through their journals.

He removed this top shelf and found the next shelf held potions and potion ingredients. There was a journal here as well, it explained what each of the potions was for, most of them were healing or medical potions of some kind. Luckily, most magical potions don't lose their potency over time, so they should all still be good. The journal was in Lily's handwriting. So already Harry had learned something he didn't know, his mother was a healer, or was in training to be a healer.

The third shelf held what appeared to be knick knacks or mementos, just a group of seemingly unrelated items that must have had special meaning to his parents. He hoped he would find a journal here to tell what they made them special. Unfortunately, there was no journal on this shelf. But there did appear to be a set of gobstones. Gee, Sirius and Remus never mentioned that they had played gobstones, but Harry, figured they must have, didn't all magical children? But there were only seven stones in this set, as Harry remembered there are normally 12 stones in a set weren't there? A question to ask later When he looked closer at the stones he knew he had never seen gobstones like these before. They were etched, not with runes, but with figures: a lily, a stag, a dog, a wolf, a phoenix, a lion, and an owl. Harry picked up the box holding the stones to look closer at them and found a parchment under it. The only thing written on the parchment was "The Marauders." He wondered why anyone would keep a piece of parchment like that locked in a trunk.

Since Remus had yet to return from his walk Harry couldn't ask him, so he thought he would ask Sirius. He pulled out his frame and called him. "Sirius. Do you know why my dad would have kept this piece of parchment locked in his trunk? All it says is 'The Marauders.'"

_"Was it with a set of etched stones?"_

"Yeah, it was."

_"Touch it with your wand and use the marauders password."_

Harry placed the tip of his wand on the parchments and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Writing began to appear on the parchment. It turned out to be a letter to Harry.

_"Lily wasn't too fond of the password James put on the paper, but he figured you would eventually be able to figure it out if I wasn't around to tell you."_

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this we have left you before we wanted to. The stones you have fit in the indentations on the front of the trunk. They are the keys to the other compartments. When we had this trunk made we didn't want anyone to know it was compartmental, so we didn't want the usual keyholes. That is why the stones. They need to be placed in the slots in the order they are in the box. Once you place them they will stay until you use the marauder's password to remove them, one at a time, just like this letter._

_Once you put the stones in place just press your thumb to each one to open that compartment. There was another thing we were particularly adamant about, only someone with Potter blood can open the various compartments. We didn't want to use a wand or key as those items can be stolen._

_Each compartment will be self-explanatory. You can take anyone you want into them and all the compartments are accessible from the inside, so you don't have to keep coming out to go to a different one. Originally it came with a ladder to access the various compartments, but since your mother was pregnant with you at the time we elected to have stairs put in, much more convenient all the way around. _

_At the moment the trunk is keyed to the three of us, Sirius and Remus. They will know how you can add others if you ever want to, but for safety sake you should probably limit it to your wife._

_We hope you are able to put this to good use for more than just a hiding place, which is what we were going to do with it. We had made arrangements with the maker to have it delivered to Gringotts in the event we were unable to retrieve it ourselves._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

When Harry finished reading the letter he put the stones in their places and pressed his thumb to the first one - the lily. Climbing down the stairs he found a cozy sitting room, a dining room, and a kitchen. On the wall in the kitchen he found a panel with seven stones that matched the ones on the outside. Harry pressed his thumb to the lily and a panel slid open and he was facing another set of stairs. When he reached the top he faced a long hall with five doors opening off each side, and one in the middle at the far end. When Harry looked into one of the doors he found bedrooms. There were two, two bedroom/bath sets of suites and one private room and bath on each side. The single door at the end opened into a large room that spanned the whole width of the floor. There were shelves with books and toys and games, everything a toddler boy would need to keep him entertained, and there was child-sized furniture and tables and chairs. Obviously this was to have been Harry's domain while they were in hiding.

As Harry walked down the hall a light flashed on each door, "NAME." So harry said a name of one of his guests to each door, the light changed from "NAME" to the name of the person. He decided that Remus and Augusta Longbottom would have the private rooms. Then he and Neville would share a suite, Tonks and Luna would share, and Hermione and her parents would share. That still left two open rooms for others like Mr. Lovegood when they joined them.

After assigning the rooms Harry went back downstairs. This time he placed his thumb on the stag. The same panel opened to reveal the same stairway. Harry climbed up fully expecting to find the bedrooms he had just left. After all this was a marauder's trunk, wouldn't it be a fitting practical joke? But instead of finding a long hall with doors he found a work-out/exercise room that looked like it came straight out of a muggle gym. There was miniature gym equipment and all manner of work-out machines on shelves by the door. The whole back wall was mirrored and the floor was padded. Harry took out his picture of Sirius, "How do we enlarged this stuff? Will an engorgement charm work?"

_"No. You'll have to get Moony to teach you the charm. It is an engorgement charm of sorts, but lasts a lot longer. It's a good spell to know, but they don't teach it at Hogwarts until 7th year and then only after you turn 17. Never did make sense to me, but there are several charms that have that stipulation in the curriculum." _

"Okay. So where does your stone lead?"

_"My stone? What makes you think it is my stone?"_

"Well, there was a lily, a stag, a dog, and a wolf, what else am I to think?"

_"I told your dad you were gonna have your mother's brains."_

"So where does it take me?"

_"I'll never tell. Guess you will just have to try it out Pup to find out."_

So back down the stairs he went and pressed his thumb to the dog. This time when the stairway appeared Harry had no doubt that it would take him someplace different. He went up the stairs and this time found a playroom. That was the only way to describe it. There was a snooker table, darts, games tables, shelves of games, and cards. There was a seating area surrounding a TV and VCR. There was even an Atari gaming system. This was great! All the things Harry had been denied as a child here for the enjoyment. He would need to upgrade a few tings before they left, even add a computer. They would have fun shopping for all the new stuff tomorrow.

The wolf was next. What would it be? So far the rooms seemed to sort of reflect some aspect of the person's personality. Remus' would probably be something studious, and Harry was right. Boy, would Hermione be in seventh heaven. This library was great. There was a scroll on the desk that Harry took a brief glance at. The first line said, "If you can't find it on the shelf, ask me."

The phoenix stone took Harry to a potions lab/medical center. This would sure make it easy for Mrs. Longbottom. Harry, note to self - 'Owl Mrs. LB tomorrow to come and see what we have so she can decide what we will need to add.'

The lion stone led to a magical work-out room. There were dummies there that you could practice transfiguration and charms on and they could make be made to fight back. The room was warded and protected so that nothing was damaged by flying spells, hexes, jinxes, etc.

The last stone was the owl. Harry was by this time extremely curious as to what he would find. All the other stones seemed to fit their use. But what could an owl represent. In the wizarding world owls were used for post, but surely there wouldn't be an owlry in his trunk. When he climbed the stairs and entered the room it was much smaller than all the others. It was a cozy den, with plush overstuffed furniture and a nice fireplace. But the most striking feature of the room was the portraits. All the walls were covered with them. After Harry walked around the room for a few minutes reading the plaques that accompanied each portrait he was startled when one of the portraits spoke,

_"It's about time!"_

_"James! He just got here."_

Harry was so surprised to hear his parents speaking he fell back, luckily onto one of the chairs that was in front of his parents portraits. "Mum, Dad?"

_"Yes, Harry."_

"How…what…when…how?"

_"It would seem you are surprised. Were you not expecting to see us here?"_

"No, I wasn't. This whole trunk experience has been one surprise after another."

_"Oh, we assumed Sirius told you about us. We wondered why you hadn't been here sooner."_

"That's a long story. Suffice it to say for now, Sirius has not been in a position to tell me anything."

_"What about Remus, he knew too."_

"Mum, I don't think Remus knows I found the trunk yet. I thought I would investigate it while he was out walking on the beach."

_"The beach? What are you doing at the beach? Are you on Potter Island?"_

"Potter Island? I haven't found out about that one yet. No, we are on BlackIsland for the time being. Dumbledore can't find us here. I'm not so sure that would be the case on PotterIsland. I don't know how far he has delved into the Potter holdings."

_"Okay, son, I think you had better explain that statement."_

"Yes, it will need a lot of explaining, but if you don't mind I'd like to wait until Remus and Sirius can be here too."

_"Okay, for now we will accept that, but we don't want to wait too long for the explanation."_

_"We want to hear about your life too. We have missed so much already." Lily has a hard time not tearing up when she said this._

"I best go see if Remus and Dora are back yet. I'll tell him I found the trunk and we'll come see you first thing after breakfast tomorrow morning."

_"We look forward to it."_

Harry slowly walked back down the stairs to the kitchen, then out of the trunk to his bedroom. Remus and Dora were just entering when he reached the entrance hall. "I found the trunk, Moony!"

"The trunk? Oh, the trunk! You did. I was wondering what happened to it. I knew your parents had commissioned to have it built and it was just about finished. The final wards were being put on it when everything started happening."

"Wotcher Harry, what trunk? It must really be something, I haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

"Oh, it's something alright. I can't wait to show everyone. Sure is going to make our travel arrangements simple."

"It will. Where did you find it?"

"In the vault yesterday. I didn't go through it there, just brought it with me. I just finished going through it. I wonder, if I take Sirius' portrait to the owl room would he be able to interact with my folks?"

"What do you mean interact with your folks? What is the owl room?" Dora asked.

"It's the last room in the trunk. It is a portrait room. My folks are there and were able to talk to me. So I was wondering if Sirius would be able to interact with them?"

"Harry, this is great. I didn't know they had had portraits done."

"I told them we would be there first thing after breakfast. Of course, once Hermione sees your room we may never get her out of there. I want to do some upgrading in Sirius' room as well before we leave. I am going to owl Mrs. Longbottom tomorrow to come and check out the phoenix room and see what we might need. Then…." All this was said very fast and without taking a breath.

"Harry, slow down. You'll give yourself a heart attack at this rate."

"I know, but I am just so jazzed. I feel like I have been given the world. I am going to be able to help my friends and maybe we can have a little fun along the way. Once we get started training there won't be much time for fun, so I feel like we need to cram in as much this summer as we can.

"I'll get Azamus to bring you some warm chocolate, and then you go to bed. Sounds like we are going to have a couple of pretty busy days."

"Okay, but I don't think even warm chocolate will help me sleep right now. I am just too jazzed."

"Just try."

Harry headed upstairs to his room, sure that he would never get to sleep that night. He was just too excited about spending more time with his parents tomorrow. Meanwhile…"Azamus."

"Yes, Lord Black, I mean Remus, what can Azamus do for you tonight?"

"Harry is very excited and doesn't think he will be able to get to sleep. Do you think you could help him out with some warm chocolate?"

"Of course, Azamus knows just what Mr. Harry needs to help him sleep?"

"Thank you Azamus. We will see you at breakfast then."

"Good night Lord Black and Lord Black's lady."


	13. Ch 13 - June 23, 1995 Part C

**A/N: **Short and sweet!

**CHAPTER 13 - AT THE BURROW, June 23, 1996, Part C**

Ron left through the kitchen door of the Burrow looking for his dad. Since it was Sunday he figured his dad was out in his shed. Ron opened the door to find his dad sitting in a reclining chair reading a car magazine.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Oh course Ron, come on in." Arthur transfigured a box into another recliner. "Have a seat son. What can I do for you?"

Ron sat down and kicked back. "Well, Dad. It's like this. I know mom wants us to be 'one big happy family', and it's a nice dream, but to be quite honest with you I just don't see that as happening. Dad, I don't want to marry Hermione. I love Hermione as a best friend, NOT as a lover and definitely NOT as a wife. I got this in the mail today." Ron handed his dad the letter he had received that morning. Mr. Weasley took a minute to read the letter.

"Ron, this is great news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"I didn't know you had even tried out."

"Nobody did. I didn't want to say anything until I knew something one way or another."

_Mr. Weasley,_

_Congratulations. We are happy to invite you to join the preseason Junior Chudley Cannons camp as a keeper beginning in two weeks time. We look forward to seeing you there. _

_Garry Ginhart, Manager_

"I just don't know how to tell mum. I don't want to disappoint her, but she has to know I want to do this. And I don't think it would be fair to Hermione leaving her sitting home alone and I don't see her following the team around."

"You're right about that son, I don't see Hermione doing either of those things. I think she is going to want to have her own career."

"You think so? I just assumed when we got married she wouldn't work."

"Ron, you don't really believe that do you? Not with Hermione?"

"No, I guess you're right. But that is just another point to consider. I don't want a wife who works. I want a wife who is going to stay at home and raise our children herself and not leave it for someone else to do. If I make the main team when I graduate I want to be free to travel and see the world. I don't want to be married and have to worry if she is feeling neglected because I am not around."

"Well, Ron, the way I see it, you're making the right decision. You'll just have to explain it to your mother as you did to me."

Meanwhile in the kitchen of The Burrow:

Ginny, "Mum, can we talk?"

"Of course Ginny, what's on your mind?"

"Harry!" Molly smiles. "Don't get excited mum, it's not what you think."

"Oh. What is it then?"

"Well, I know how you feel about 'one big happy family,' but I just don't think it is going to work. I love Harry, but only as a friend or a brother. I realized this past year that the crush I had on him was only that - a crush. We have quidditch in common, but nothing else. I also want to be a professional quidditch player and I don't see Harry sitting around waiting for me to come home to him, nor do I think it would be fair of me to expect that of him. To be quite honest with you, I don't plan on marrying for quite a while. Not until after I have had a chance to try my wings and make a go of it on my own."

"Ginny, are you sure? You have been planning on being with Harry your whole life."

"No mum, that was YOUR plan. I realize now that even though I went along with it, it is not what I want to do. I am sorry if you are disappointed in me, but I hope you will eventually understand."

"Ginny, I do understand. I know I have talked a lot about 'one big happy family'. I want you to know the important word is HAPPY. I only wanted to see my children happy. If that means having a career then I'll be happy for you. I stayed at home and raised our family because I wanted to. There have been plenty of times when I have considered getting a job to help out the family, but then I would check on you kids at night and all thoughts of going not work would go right out of my head."

"Thanks mum, I'm glad you understand."

"What about Harry? Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. You can't really say we are a couple or anything. We have barely spoken except about quidditch, so I don't think there is anything to tell him. And besides, at the Will reading he and Hermione seemed really tight, so I don't think me not wanting to be his girlfriend will have too much of an impact on him."

"Okay, you know the situation better than me."

"Thanks, mum."

Arthur and Ron return to kitchen about now.

"Mum, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Ron, would you like some tea?"

"Sure." So while Molly made them all a cup of tea Ron worked up his courage. "The thing is, mum, I don't want to marry Hermione. In fact I don't want to marry anyone for awhile. I got this letter this morning." He handed the letter from the Cannons to Molly.

"Ron, this is wonderful! When did you do this?"

"Two weeks ago."

Ginny, "Do I get to know the secret?"

"Ron?"

"Sorry Ginny, sure you do." Molly hands her the letter.

"Ron, this is great! Do you think next year you can help me get a tryout too?"

"Sure, but why didn't you tell me, you could have gone with me this year."

"No, I couldn't. My birthday is too late in the summer. You can be 15 when you try out, but you have to be 16 before the camp starts."

"Oh, I guess I didn't get that far, I knew I was old enough so I didn't really check into the age requirements."

"That's okay, just help me practice this year and tryout next year."

"Ron, when did you decide to be a professional quidditch player?"

"Well, mum, it's like this. After the Will reading I took a long look at myself. I know that's not my usual style, but something Hermione said got me to thinking. I realize that I am no great shakes at schooling. My chance of getting a higher education is not very likely. I had at one point thought about becoming an auror, but for one, I don't think I will get enough NEWTs and second, I think by the time this war is over I will have had my fill of fighting. I came to realize that the only thing I am interested in is quidditch. Then I read about the Junior League Camp and decided to go for it. The more I thought about it the more I have realized how much I want this. Somehow, I don't think anyone will be surprised. Hermione has told me for years that the only things I think about are food, quidditch, and chess. As usual, she was right."

"Speaking of Hermione. What are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her about what?"

"About your change of heart."

"I don't think that will be a problem. For one thing, we have never actually been a couple, yeah I thought I fancied her for awhile, but now I realize that that was just hormones talking, I was just starting to notice girls after all, and secondly, after the Will reading she and Harry seemed pretty tight."

"Well, if you are sure. I am happy for you and proud of you."

"Thanks, mum."

A/N: Ron and Ginny both begin to grow up and Molly shows her true maternal instincts and reacts the way we all hope our mother's will react when we make a life decision.


	14. Ch 14 - Monday, June 24, 1996, Part A

**CHAPTER 14 - GETTING TO KNOW YOU, Monday 6/24/96, Part A**

Monday morning at breakfast Harry told Hermione and her parents what he had found when he went through the trunk and his plans for the day. He glossed over the library room, decided to let Hermione discover its secrets on her own. Everyone decided to visit the trunk together, the others could explore while Harry and Remus were catching up with his parents. Harry wrote out his note to August Longbottom and sent Aeronna and Hedwig to Diagon Alley to deliver the note. He left instructions with Azamus to escort the Longbottoms to the trunk if they arrived before the rest of the party came out. Then he shrunk Sirius' portrait. He had brought the trunk down to the lounge that morning. Harry placed his thumb on the lily and the trunk opened.

Since everyone there would need access to the facilities available in the trunk Harry had Remus show him how to give them all access. After showing everyone how to access the different parts of the trunk, and getting a drop of blood from each of them, and mixing a drop of his own blood with theirs Harry took the parchment with him as he pressed his thumb to the owl and he and Remus went up the stairs to the portrait room, leaving Tonks, Hermione, and her parents to explore the rest of the trunk on their own. Once in the owl room Remus showed Harry a door he had not noticed the night before, when he pressed his thumb to the control tile he went into a control room of some sort. There were monitors there for all the other rooms, except the bathrooms, controls for setting the wards and seeing who was outside the trunk, and just about any kind of surveillance equipment you could think of. When Remus saw all the equipment that had been added to the room since his last visit he had to laugh.

"You think Arthur is fascinated with muggles and muggle things, he is nothing compared to what your father was like." He took Harry over to the main control panel and showed him the controls for adding people to the ward list. Harry slid the parchment into the panel and in a few seconds the panel turned blue. Now everyone that was there access had to the trunk. Remus showed Harry how to use the intercom to let Hermione and the others know that they could now access the whole trunk. He would of course have to do this again when Neville, his grandmother, and Luna arrived later on. Then they returned to the owl room.

This was the one room in the trunk that Remus had never visited since it was complete. The last time they had checked on the progress it was the only room not finished yet. Remus had no idea what had happened to the trunk after James and Lily died. When they went back into the room there was a blank space on the wall beside his parents Harry didn't remember seeing the night before. It was just exactly the right size for Sirius' portrait; it was as if the trunk knew what Harry planned to do. Harry and Remus hung Sirius' portrait in the spot on the wall. Now his family was complete.

_"Harry, before you begin your story we have a few things we would like to tell you."_

_"James, is that you brother?"_

_"Yes, Sirius, it is. Welcome home!"_

_"I wonder…."_

"_Wonder what Padfoot?"_

_"If I can move between the portraits in here like at Hogwarts?"_

_"Why don't you try?"_

_"Hmmm. Easy for you to say. How?"_ The next thing they knew Lily had joined Sirius in his painting. Lily took his hand.

_"It's a lot like apparition, concentrate on where you want to be."_ Sirius concentrated as hard has he could. Then he and Lily were both back in the painting with James. After a very emotional reunion stories were exchanged. Harry and Remus sat on the chairs in front of his parents to allow them some time to get reacquainted.

_"First off, a couple of surprises for you Harry."_ Upon saying this James stepped down out of his portrait and turned to offer his hand to help Lily down. It was a good thing Harry and Remus were already sitting down. Unfortunately for Sirius he wasn't. The four of them hugged and held onto one another for what seemed to Harry too short a time.

"Harry, we need to introduce you to a few people."

"Son, these are my parents, Martha and Charles Potter. Both his grandparents greeted Harry and Remus.

"This is Sir Godric Griffindor, your so many greats grandfather and his wife Rowena Ravenclaw." Again the two were greeted warmly.

"And this reprobate is Emrys Myrddin, otherwise known as Merlin, the original marauder."

_"At thy service My Lord."_

"It's thanks to Merlin that we are able to leave our painting. We can come out in this room anytime, and we can wonder around the trunk for three hours out of 24, but then have to return to our painting to rest and recharge.

_"Excuse me! Would it be possible for me to do that too?"_

_"Eventually Sirius. I will have to cast a spell and I need a potion brewed to be painted on your canvas."_

"We have a potions mistress that should be arriving today or tomorrow. If you get me a list of ingredients needed, when we go shopping tomorrow I will make sure we have them." Merlin stepped out of his portrait and handed Harry a parchment with a list of all the ingredients and the steps for brewing the potion.

"Actually, Harry, we may have all the necessary ingredients already."

"Augusta can check them when she arrives then. But tell me Lily, how did you get the potion brewed for your portraits with no one in the trunk?"

"To be quite honest Remus, I don't know."

_"I can answer that Remus."_ Charles Potter answered as he too stepped down from his portrait. "Emrys was already able to move about the trunk so he brewed it himself, but because he can only stay out of this room for three hour intervals it took a considerable amount of time. With someone to brew the potion all at once it should be ready in about 48 hours."

_"So in two days I will be able to move around like you guys? I can't wait. The marauders ride again!" _

"Harry, we are ready to hear about you and your life up to now."

"Well, I obviously don't remember a whole lot about that night, but I do remember a green flash of light and flying on a motorbike, that is only in a dream, I don't actually remember it I don't think. My first memory is at age 3 and Dudley hitting me with his toy hammer. As we got older nothing changed, except I learned that it didn't do any good to go to Aunt Petunia because she always took Dudley's side and said I must have done something to him first. Uncle Vernon I just avoided as much as I could."

"Wait a minute, what were you doing with Petunia and Vernon. Our will specifically said that you were NOT to be placed with them?"

"I know that now, although I just found out yesterday when I found a copy of your will in the vault. Dumbledore told me I had to live there because of the blood wards that protected me from Voldemort."

"Blood wards, what are blood wards? Martha have you ever heard of blood wards? How about you Rowena?"

_"No, Charles I don't think there is any such thing."_

"How did he explain blood wards to you, Boy?"

Only Lily noticed the look on Harry's face when his grandfather asked him this question. Remus began to explain what he knew of Dumbledore's blood wards. Lily leaned over and whispered to Harry, "What's the matter son?"

"Nothing Mum, everything is fine."

"Harry, I may not have been around you all these years, but I definitely recognize a look of pain or hurt on your face when I see it."

"Well, it's that word."

"What word?"

"Boy! That's what Uncle Vernon called me, and it was never in a good way. Until I started school I didn't even know my name, it was always Boy or Freak."

"Okay, I will speak with him later and ask him not to call you that. I assure you, he wasn't being mean, it's just his way. He still calls your dad Boy." Harry sort of smiled.

By the time Lily and Harry rejoined the conversation Remus had exhausted his knowledge of blood wards. And everyone agreed there were no such things.

"Yeah, that is the conclusion I have come to. What I can't figure out is why. Why would Dumbledore insist I go back there after I started Hogwarts. He knew what was going on. He knew they made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs because my first Hogwarts letter came addressed to me there. He knew they starved me most of the time and never got me clothes to wear until Dudley had ruined them or outgrown them. He knew they were beating me and that Dudley and his gang beat me up all the time. But he still insisted I go back there, no matter how often I begged not to have to. He always said because of Mum's sacrifice to save my life I had to be somewhere where her blood was and since Aunt Petunia was the only living relative I had to go to her. I honestly think the man believes that. In any case, the next time I see him I plan to discuss this issue with him. And I definitely do not intend to ever go back there."

As Harry's tirade continued his parents were getting madder and madder. Sirius was in quite a state and Remus was flabbergasted.

James finally asked, "Sirius, why didn't you take Harry out of that?"

_"Well, when I arrived at your house in Godrics Hollow and found the house destroyed and you and Lily dead I tried to take Harry, but Hagrid was there and said he had orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to his Aunt and Uncle, they were going to take care of him. Thinking that I would be able to go get Harry in a few days I let Hagrid take him. Then I went to hunt for Peter. Obviously Peter had betrayed you and needed to be found. I found him, but he started screaming at me about why did I betray Lily and James and then he cut off his own finger and blasted the street behind him killing 12 muggles, changed into a rat, and disappeared down the sewer. When the Aurors arrived all I could do was laugh, not that I found the situation funny, but I was so upset by the whole circumstance that if I hadn't laughed I would have cried. Because there were witnesses that heard Peter say I had betrayed James and Lily and then saw what they thought was me blasting away the street and those muggles I was found guilty without even a trial. Before I had a chance to proclaim my innocence and ask why I didn't get a trial I was in Azkaban. After that it didn't do any good to ask, no one listened to me anyway. I spent the next 12 years in Azkaban, until I saw a picture of Peter and knew he was at Hogwarts, so I had to escape and try to help Harry. If I had had better control of my anger maybe I would have been thinking straight and things wouldn't have gotten out of hand."_

"Sirius you can't blame yourself. You were doing what you thought was right. I don't blame you for what happened. You had no idea Dumbledore was leaving me in such a bad situation. He is totally to blame for that. In 11 years he never even checked up on me, and after that even though I told him about it he still insisted that I go back. I'm not so sure it would have been different if you had been able to take me, he still would have blocked it. He has his reasons for leaving me there, even if he won't tell anyone what they are."

_"Thanks Pup."_

"What about you Remus? Why didn't you try to help Harry."

"Several reasons, none of them good, and in hind sight all of them lame. When Dumbledore first took Harry and put him with his aunt and uncle he wouldn't tell anyone where Harry was. He had a copy of your Will that stated that Harry was to be taken to your sister and that Sirius was to have limited contact; that he was to be kept separate from the wizarding world until he went to Hogwarts so he wouldn't be confused."

"Our Will didn't say that!"

"We know that now, but until yesterday the only Will anyone had seen was the one Dumbledore had, and we hadn't been allowed to read it, we had only been told what it said. When Gringotts requested Dumbledore return his copy yesterday he obviously didn't know that we had a copy of the original and he sent along his altered copy. At this point we don't know what the goblins did with him, they were not happy with things when we left. When I mentioned that I was going to Azkaban to see Sirius Dumbledore told me that I wouldn't be allowed to see him, that he was not allowed visitors yet. So I waited, by the time I finally decided to go I was not allowed to see him, I was told he was on permanent "No visitors allowed" status. It was only after he escaped that I found out anything. That is also the year I found out what Harry's life had been like all those years. Since the Will said Sirius was to have limited contact I assume Dumbledore had him kept in Azkaban without a trial so that he could not have any contact. But why I don't know."

"So tell us about your life at Hogwarts, Harry. Were you happy there? Did you make any friends?"

"Sure Mum, Hogwarts was home and I did make friends. Every September first was like the end of a prison sentence for me. I was usually half starved and exhausted from all the work I did all summer it was such a relief going there. It was the only place I felt accepted, it was the closest thing to a home I had ever known, or at least could remember knowing. I met Ron Weasley on the train. Well, actually I kinda met him before that, when I arrived Uncle Vernon just dumped me and my trunk and Hedwig and left us there. I had no idea how to get onto Platform 9 3/4. Then I hear Mrs. Weasley talking about muggles so I followed them, thought maybe I could see how to find the platform. But every time one of the boys went through someone stepped in front of me, I finally had to ask Mrs. Weasley exactly how to do it. She told me it was easy and that it was Ron's first time to Hogwarts too. We sat together on the train, and eventually met Neville and Hermione."

After this Harry went on to tell his parents what had happened his first five years at Hogwarts. When he got to the part about learning to produce a patronus it was hard to tell who was more proud, James, Lily, Remus, or Sirius. He didn't mention what shape his patronus took in the telling, so finally his dad asked him what it was. Rather than tell him Harry decided to show them all. He pulled out his wand, "Expecto Patronum," and a beautiful, huge, silver stag came leaping out and cantered around the room. Then it walked right up to James like it recognized a fellow stag. James was about to burst his buttons he was so proud of Harry.

"Harry, I know the Weasleys, and I knew Molly had just had a baby boy before you were born. But who is this Hermione you keep talking about? I don't remember anyone named Granger."

"No, mom, you wouldn't have heard of her. She is like you, she is muggle-born. And like you she is the smartest witch of our generation. We have just started dating this week. I have liked her for a long time, but because Ron told me he liked her I have not pursued a relationship other than friendship with her. But after the reading of Sirius's Will and all the other things I have learned, I just decided that I had had enough of letting others control or influence my life. So I asked her out and she said yes. I'll bring her to meet you soon. She is exploring the rest of the trunk right now. I expect once she finds Remus's room she won't want to leave."

"Well, perhaps we should just go there and surprise her."

"That would definitely be a surprise."

_"Hey, what about me? I can't go there yet."_

"Yes you can Padfoot. I have my frame with me."

"So do I."

_"Okay, let's go."_

"Harry, while you introduce your parents to your friend I will go along to the potions lab and see if we still have enough of the ingredients for Sirius' potion. When you come back I will have a list for you if you need to get anything."

"Thank you sir, that will certainly save us some time."

Harry was right. Hermione had found the library and that's where they found her. She was so engrossed in reading the titles on the shelves and trying to decide what to read first that she did not even notice when the rest of the exploring party left her or when the new group came in. "Hermione? HERMIONE?"

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"We noticed."

"Where are Tonks, and mum and dad?"

"I don't know, you were the only one here when we came in. I have some people here I would like you to meet."

"Okay."

"Hermione, this is my mum Lily and my dad James."

"What is going on? How can you be here? Is this another lie Dumbledore has told us?"

"No. They are from their portraits in the owl room, but they can leave the owl room for three hours a day. And in a few days Sirius will be able to leave his portrait also."


	15. Ch 15 - June 24, 1996, Part B

**CHAPTER 15 - EXPLORING, 6/24/96, Part B**

After spending an enjoyable half an hour with Lily and James Harry, Hermione, and Remus bid them farewell as they faded out to return to their portraits in the owl room.

"Well, I must say, when James commissioned this trunk I certainly wasn't expecting that. I wonder where he got the portraits of Merlin, Godric, and Rowena? Guess that is a question for the next time we visit them. Although I dare say that will have to wait for awhile, they seemed really done in when they left."

"So, shall we check the ingredients list Merlin left for me and see what we need to get to complete the potion for Sirius?" But before they could begin Tonks and the Grangers made they way back to the library at the same time as Azamus popped in with Prof. Longbottom, Neville, and Luna.

"Hi Harry, we got your message. What is so wonderful? Where are we anyway?"

"In a trunk Neville." As usual Luna's insight surprised everyone.

"How did you know we were in a trunk, Luna?"

"That's easy Harry, there were no rooms like this at the beach house and I didn't figure you would have us come all the way to the beach house and then pop us right back to England. So it stands to reason we must still be at the beach house and we must be in a trunk."

"As usual, Luna, your deductive reasoning is spot on, it's easy to see why you were placed in Ravenclaw."

"Thank you professor."

"Now, first things first. As Luna said we are in a trunk. It was commissioned by my dad, they were going to use it to disappear in and they were planning to take Neville and his parents along with them, they figured that way they would all be safe. Unfortunately, they never got the chance, the trunk wasn't quite finished on that Halloween."

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry, that was a wonderful plan your parents had."

"Thanks Hermione. For now, I need you all to give me a drop of your blood to mix with a drop of mine so you can have access to the trunk. At the moment you can only wonder around with one of us who has been keyed into the wards, but in a few seconds you will have full access." Harry found a piece of parchment in the desk in the library and had every one prick their thumb and he did the same, once all the drops were mixed he took them to the control room. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry went to the door and pressed his thumb to the owl tile and went up the stairs. He was back in less than five minute. "Okay, everyone is keyed in. Hermione did you see the rest of the trunk or did you stop when you got here? How about the rest of you have you seen everything?"

Hermione turned a nice shade of red as she said, "Harry, you know me too well. I did see the trunk until we got to this room, so I don't know if I've seen it all or not."

"Okay, well first then let's go back to the beginning and start the tour again." Harry walked to the door and pressed his thumb on the lily tile. When the door opens they all descend the stairs and entered the apartment. He showed the three newcomers around the small kitchen, parlor, and dining room. When they returned to the kitchen he pressed his thumb to the stag. When the wall slid open revealing the stairs they all proceeded to the bedroom floor. "Did everyone find their rooms when you were on this floor?" A chorus is yes range through the hall. Harry points Prof. Longbottom to her room and then takes Neville to show him the suite of rooms the two of them would share, while Tonks took Luna and showed her their rooms. Harry had forgotten that Remus had not been on this floor today either, and was surprised when Remus asked about his own room. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, you have the room right across the hall from Prof. Longbottom." After everyone came out of their rooms and started back down the stairs Harry pulled Tonks aside. "Tonks, I hope you don't mind sharing a suite with Luna. If you want a private room there is another suite that is not in use and then Luna's dad can share with her when he comes with us."

"Oh, no Harry, this is fine. I don't mind sharing with Luna at all. Actually I find her quite fascinating. She has not been nearly as airy-fairy as she usually is today. I think maybe her persona that she projects at school is just that, a persona, maybe to keep anyone from getting too close to her or something. I don't know, but it will be a challenge for me to try and find the real Luna."

By the time Harry and Tonks got back to the kitchen everyone was ready to go to the next room. Harry pressed his thumb to the stag and the wall slid open to reveal the same set of stairs. "Harry, is this a marauder joke or something? That is the same stairs we just came off of."

"I know Neville, that's what I thought last night when I first came in here, but just wait." Everyone climbed the stairs again, with the new comers expecting to find the same hall and doors. They were as surprised as Harry had been to see the gym they were in. "Wow! Harry this is great. Do you know how to use all this stuff?"

"No, but we will learn together. I am sure there are instructions around here somewhere, there have been in every other room. Remus will have to teach us the charm to enlarge the equipment so it will stay long enough for us to use it."

"Harry, I know how to use this stuff, which is a good thing since I am going to be the physical education instructor." After looking around the room and checking out all the equipment they all trooped back down the stairs to the kitchen. Harry next pressed his thumb to the dog tile. This time when the wall opened no one was surprised to see the same stairway as before. They went up and found the play room. Everyone was excited to see all the different types of entertainment that were available. Hermione wanted to know if the VCR really worked and could she bring all her tapes from home with her? That was a question Harry couldn't answer, so he said they would just have to bring them and try it out. Then he told them all of his plan to update the room a bit, add a computer, maybe a more moderate gaming system, although the Atari that was there had every game conceivable.

_"I am so excited to get out of this painting and get to challenge James again. We didn't have a chance to try all the games, but we did play a lot of them."_

"Sirius, what are you on about. You can't come out of your painting to play games."

_"Oh, Prof. Longbottom, do we have a surprise for you!"_

"Okay, everybody, lets move on. Actually you have all seen the next room, so we will skip it and go on to the phoenix room. There Prof. Longbottom we will show you your first surprise."

"And if I am not mistaken there may be a surprise there for Neville as well."

"Remus, what surprise for Neville? I don't remember seeing anything in particular in there that would excite him."

"Well, then I guess it will be a surprise for you too Harry." Everyone left and in the kitchen Harry pressed his thumb to the phoenix tile. Up everyone went. To say that Prof. Longbottom was surprised would be like saying Hermione likes to read. She went all around the first room looking at all the medical equipment and supplies laid there, all the healing potions and ingredients to make more. They passed thru the medical center and came to the potions lab. While they were here Harry decided it was time to explain Sirius' comment about leaving his painting and he showed her the potion she needed to make. As it happened there was only one ingredient they needed to acquire and that would have to be gotten in a muggle hardware store, they needed some turpentine.

While Prof. Longbottom examined the potion instructions Remus told Harry and Neville to come with him and he would show them Neville's surprise. He led them through a door at the back of the room that Harry had not paid attention to the night before. When he opened the door they were in a huge greenhouse. Neville's eyes were the size of Dobby's. He slowly walked down the middle of the greenhouse examining the different plants that were there. Most of them were in stasis, but he found a journal that told him how to revive them. It looked like every botanical potion ingredient they would ever need was there. Harry told him he could bring some of his own plants if he wanted to, there seemed to be plenty of room to add new plants. Neville had worked with Prof. Sprout while at Hogwarts and had developed some special warming charms and he was anxious to try them out again. He hoped he would have time to visit Prof. Sprout before they left and get her to give him some starters for some of the special plants the two of them had worked on developing together.

When it came time to go to the next room they literally had to drag the two Longbottoms back down the stairs. They finally agreed to leave when Harry promised they could come back and stay as long as they liked. Back in the kitchen Harry pressed his thumb to the lion tile. When they got to the magical work-out room everyone was impressed with the sophistication of the equipment. Tonks was amazed at the practice dummies. "I wish we had had these when I was in auror training. Sure would have been nice not to have to be jinxed so many times."

"James, Sirius, and I spent a lot of time working on getting these things to work right. We were planning to give them to the aurors when we got them done, but that never happened. Maybe when we get back I can still do that."

"Well folks, you have seen the majority of our new home. But the best is yet to come, at least as far as I am concerned." With that Harry led them back down to the kitchen and pressed his thumb to the owl. Up they went to the cozy portrait den. When they first arrived Harry just let everyone walk around like he had done the night before. While they were examining the portraits he went to talk to his mom and dad and Sirius. Neville noticed the portrait of Sirius.

"Hey, Harry, isn't that the portrait of Sirius from the Will reading?"

"Yeah, it is. It was in my bedroom on Privet Drive when I went back there so I brought it here and the room made a space for him. Hey mom, dad, are you rested enough to talk to us?"

_"Yes, we are, it only takes about an hour to regenerate."_ Then James and Lily stepped down out of their portraits to join the group of friends and family. A very loud sigh was heard from Sirius' portrait when they joined the group.

"Don't worry, Sirius, I have already checked out the potion that is needed and plan to start it this evening. We are only missing one ingredient and it doesn't go in for 36 hours so we have plenty of time to get it after I start brewing. We'll have you out of there in no time."

_"Thank you Professor. James, we just checked out the game room. I can't wait to be able to challenge you to a rematch on the Atari."_

"Sirius, I don't know why you bother, you know I am just going to beat you again."

"Don't worry Sirius, I plan to get a Nintendo 64 tomorrow while we are shopping and then you will have an even chance since it will new to both of you. And if they still make the controllers for the Atari I will get a couple more of those too so more people can play. Might have to see about a monitor too, cause I think Hermione is looking forward to being able to watch her movies that she doesn't get to see while she is at school.

Just when they were getting ready to go back down to the kitchen Azamus popped in, "Lunch is ready to be served Master Remus."

"Okay, thank you Azamus, we were just on our way out. I didn't realize we had been in here all morning already."


	16. Ch 16 - June 24, 1996, Part C

**CHAPTER 16 - MAKING PLANS, 6/24/96, Part C**

Everyone followed Remus and Harry out of the trunk and to the dining room and out through the French doors onto the patio where lunch was laid out. "I thought you might like to eat out here since you will be leaving soon."

"Yes, thank you Azamus, this is very nice." After everyone was seated Remus turned to Prof. Longbottom, "Augusta, I don't know how much Neville has told you about his third year when I was his DADA instructor at Hogwarts, but there is something I will need you to help me with."

"If you are referring to your being a werewolf, then he told me. We were both disgusted with what Snape did, and he was terribly disappointed that you wouldn't be back again. He said he learned more that year from you than he has all the other years put together. That year was when I began to see a change in my grandson, and I know it was in no small part due to you and Prof. Sprout."

Even though Remus knew this was the way most of the group sitting here felt, he was still embarrassed to have it actually spoken out loud. "Thank you. Are you familiar with the wolfsbane potion?"

"If you are asking have I ever brewed it, then the answer is no. But after I went home last night I found the formula and began studying it. It was one of the things I checked for in the ingredients storage today. We have everything we need, although I need to get Neville to check and make sure we have what we need to grow, the wolfsbane needs to be fresh for the potion to work properly."

"If you have any questions you can ask Lily, when she was at St. Mungo's she worked in the lab that developed the potion, so she is familiar with the process."

"Thank you for telling me that, I wasn't aware she had worked on it. I knew she and Alice were working in the lab, but I didn't realize that was what they were working on."

"Is everyone packed and ready to go, or do you need to go back home today?" It turned out Tonks, Remus, Luna and Hermione were ready to.

"I'm all packed Harry, but I didn't bring it with me, so I have to go long enough to pick it up."

"Neville, if you want to stay here with your friends, I'll get it. I have to get my things, and there are a few things I want to pick up in Diagon Alley."

"Thanks Gran, but I wanted to try to see Prof. Sprout before we leave, we had been working on developing some new plant species and I would like to see if I can get some starters from her to keep working on over the summer."

"Prof. Longbottom, I have to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon, so if you have a list I could get what you need."

"Thank you Harry, but it's something I have to do myself because I am not sure of everything I need, I am planning to browse around a bit. My first stop will have to be Flourish and Blotts, I need to decide on a text and that will determine what if anything I need to buy. I found an inventory list in the trunk, I hope you don't mind, I brought it out with me. Neville, before we leave I need you to check in the greenhouse and see if there is wolfsbane, I will need it fresh."

"Okay, then we can portkey to Gringotts together so I can get the account set up and get you access to it so you can get the books and other things you need."

"What account Harry?"

"The one for the Potter-Black Institute of Higher Learning. I am going to open an account and have it accessible to you, Tonks, and Prof. Longbottom so you can get anything we need now and when we are traveling."

"Great idea, Harry. I would like to contribute also. After all, it is the Potter-BLACK Institute, so we should go half and half."

"Suites me."

"Harry, I would like to contribute too."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I invited you and Neville. I didn't expect you to pay."

"I know. It was very kind of you, but as I won't be having to pay Neville's schools fees to Hogwarts I would at least like to give you that amount. Besides, technically I will be getting it all back in my salary." Everybody laughed, finding Prof. Longbottom to be delightful. Neville was the most surprised of anyone, he never knew his grandmother to be so light-hearted. He had noticed a change in her in the last two days which after a lot of thought he could only put down to her having something to do, something to contribute again. He hadn't noticed before because she had always been the same, but she appeared happier now than she had in a long time.

Dan Granger piped in, "I agree. I would like to contribute as well."

"Now, do you see what you started, Remus." Remus just shrugged his shoulders. "So, Hermione and Luna, what are you going to do this afternoon?"

"Well, if everyone else is going I guess I can go too." Everyone could tell that this really wasn't what she wanted to do.

"Hermione, you don't have to go. You could stay here and go swimming if you like."

"Oh." Everyone laughed again as the disappointed look on Hermione's face spoke volumes.

When Harry could talk again, "I'm only kidding, Hermione. The trunk will stay where it is and you can spend the afternoon in the library if you want." At this Hermione's face lit up.

"Thanks, Harry, but I do need to go home. There are a few more things I would like to take with me. I was packing light, but now that I have room I have some other things I would like to bring. And I want to spend a little time with my mum and dad since they can't go with us all summer." There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was talking about books.

Okay, you have your portkey, you can come back here whenever you are ready. What about you Luna? Do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Actually I think I will go visit Ginny and then maybe have dinner with daddy. Ginny and I usually spend a lot of time together in the summer."

"Okay. Hey, since you are going to the Burrow, would you give a note to the twins for me?"

"Sure, no problem. And I won't mention anything about our plans."

"Thank you, on both counts." Azamus popped in at that moment with parchment and quill for Harry to write his note. He quickly scratched out a note for Fred and George and handed it to Luna. As everyone had finished lunch they decided there was no time like the present, so they all prepared to leave.

Hermione left with her parents to their home and Harry and the rest of the group went to Diagon Alley.

**DIAGON ALLEY**

"So, Harry, now that we are here are you going to try to avoid any encounters?"

"No, I don't think so. If they happen, they happen. May as well get them over with now and not have to worry about it while we are gone. I image someone will report to him that I am here. And I have no doubt Mrs. Weasley will figure it out too once Luna arrives at the Burrow. Although, I don't think she knew Luna was with us, so unless the twins mention who the note is from…"

"True, but you know she isn't going to let it go if she sees Luna give them the note."

"Oh, well, come what may what may. Good afternoon Griphook."

"Good afternoon Lord Potter, Lord Black. What can Gringotts do for you today, or are you just passing through?"

"No, actually Griphook we would like to open an account for the Institute. And we would like to have all the staff put on the account."

"Of course, Lord Black, follow me and we will get everything set up. How many people will have access to the account?"

"At this point four, myself, Harry, Augusta, and Dora. Would it be possible for us to have something to make the account accessible in our travels? We may need to acquire supplies or texts and such as well as pay salaries before we get back here."

"Of course, that is not a problem at all. Gringotts can provide you with cards that look just like muggle credit cards, and will appear as whatever card is acceptable at the facility you are shopping at. We can also transfer the salaries of your staff directly into their accounts. I can provide you with an access box that will allow you to communicate with me instantly and not have to wait for owl post or muggle mail to be delivered. Then if you need to transfer any funds or add anyone else to the account you will be able to do so. Although, I wouldn't recommend giving anyone else access to the account. You can just have them submit their list of supplies or go with them to purchase them yourself. This is merely a caution and a suggestion."

"No, Griphook, you are exactly right. The finances of the Institute need to be protected as well as monitored. I am sure that at most schools only a few people have access to the financial accounts. I know the year I taught at Hogwarts I had to submit my requests to Dumbledore and then he took care of acquiring what I needed."

"Right, now exactly how much do you want to put into the account to begin with?"

"What do you think, Remus, do you think €10,000 each would be sufficient to start with?" Both men looked at Griphook for his input.

"I think €20,000 will take you a long way."

"Okay then, take €10,000 out of each of our accounts and put it into the new account. Then if we start to run low you can take an even amount out of each account whenever necessary."

"Don't forget my contribution."

"Oh, yes, Prof. Longbottom would like to have the equivalent of Neville's Hogwarts fees put into the account as well." While they had been talking Griphook had been writing. He asked each to prick their thumbs and place a drop of blood on the bottom of the parchment. He put the parchment in the box. In a few minutes it turned blue and he opened the box, took out four plastic cards and handed them out.

"Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today?"

"Yes, I would like to exchange some gold to muggle money as I have a few things I need to get in muggle London today or tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary Lord Potter." Griphook wrote something on another parchment and placed it in the box. In a minute out came four more plastic cards, these were gold rather than the white of the institute cards. He handed them out to each of them. "These will allow you access to your personal accounts, both here and wherever you travel. I had them made a different color so you can know which card you are using."

"Brilliant. This will make things so much easier. Thanks Griphook. Hermione and Luna will probably come in tomorrow and get one of these too." Griphook wrote on a parchment and submitted it, then handed Harry two more cards for the girls.

"Hey, what about me?" Griphook smiled and handed him a card too. Neville turned a nice shade of red at his boldness, he had never talked to a goblin before, much less been cheeky with anyone. Everyone laughed. Harry decided that this was shaping up to be the most wonderful summer he had ever had. They all seemed to get along so well and everyone was so relaxed with one another that they couldn't help but have fun. There was a knock on the office door and Skulhook came in, he was carrying a box like the one sitting on Griphook's desk. Griphook handed the box to Remus.

"All you have to do is write a note and place it in the box it will automatically be sent here to me. When I respond or send you a note it will glow blue until you open it and retrieve the message. If you have any troubles along the way do not hesitate to let me know, the Goblin Nation is at your disposal."

"Thank you Griphook, that is very kind. So tell me, do Goblin's get vacations?"

"No, that is not something we indulge in. If we need or want time off, we just make arrangements to take it. Did you have a particular reason for asking, Lord Potter?"

"Well, yes, I was wondering if you would like to join us for part of our summer and you could start training us too. If there is any particular place you would like to visit if you tell us we could make arrangements to go there."

"Well, as it happens Lord Potter, since I have become the account manager for both the Potter and Black accounts, I have been taken off all other accounts, as they are considered full time endeavors. So I am at your disposal. Since my time has already been approved to train you then I could conceivably travel with you as much or as little as you like, especially if I might also be able to do a little Gringotts business along the way. We try to send out someone to check on the curse breakers and this would be an opportunity to do that. That is something I haven't done in awhile, not since I became an account manager 50 years ago. And I also know that Gringotts has been discussing starting negotiations with the American Ministry of Magic about opening a branch in the United States."

"Welcome aboard Griphook. We are hoping to leave on Wednesday or Thursday at the latest, but at this point we haven't set up an itinerary yet. If you have any suggestions and any specific places you would like to go, let us know. We have a few things to do in Diagon Alley and then we will be back, so maybe you could let us know then. Do you think it would be possible to visit some of the sites where the curse-breakers are working? I would like to see some of the things in Egypt, if possible. I of course understand we couldn't go anyplace that hadn't been cleared yet."

"Of course."

"Goodbye, Griphook, may you day be a profitable one."

"And yours Lord Potter."

"How about we all go to the Fortescue's for an ice cream and then we can split up and get our errands accomplished." A general round of consent and they headed down the street to the ice cream shop. Harry was surprised that Dumbledore was not waiting for him outside the bank, but he felt that his luck would not hold out. And how right he was. Just when their treats were being delivered Dumbledore showed up. While Harry was planning on having a discussion with Dumbledore today, he had no intention of ruining his and everyone else's time with it, as he knew Dumbledore was not going to take his plans very well.

"Harry, my boy, I am glad I have finally run into you. We need to talk. Mind if I join you?"

"Actually Prof. Dumbledore I do. We are having a nice quiet discussion. Now if you would like to meet with me after we have finished that will be fine, but I have no intention of causing everyone to have indigestion by having such a heavy discussion while we are eating. We should be finished here in say half and hour. So how about if we meet then. Would you like me to make arrangements for a place to meet, or do you have somewhere in mind?"

"I am sure I can come up with someplace, I will let you know where it is to be and see you in 30 minutes."

"Good, I will be at your disposal then." With that Dumbledore walked off, but he had a plan. He was finally going to be able to find out where Harry had been staying this week and then he could make a portkey that would take him back there later. Ah, the best laid plans of mice and men!

"Harry, are you sure about this? I mean, do you really want to be alone with him right now?"

"No, Neville, I don't and I hopefully won't be. Remus, would you be willing to stay for our little visit? The fact that I am staying with you might carry a little more leverage if you are actually there to support me. I know he is not going to believe anything I have to say, so having you for backup will only be a good thing."

"Of course, Harry, I told you I would be there for you whenever you needed me."

"Thanks."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Prof. Longbottom."

"Would you like me and Neville to stay as well? I don't have that much to pick up and I can always get it tomorrow if need be. We are both packed at home and only need to pick up our trunks and we will be ready to go."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have a feeling this may get a bit heated and Dumbledore will be reluctant to play all his cards if there is anyone else there. I want to get this completely settled today so I won't have to deal with it anymore, and I wasn't planning on giving him anymore ammunition by telling him that Neville, Hermione, and Luna would be going with me. Although, I do plan to make it clear that I will not be returning to Hogwarts this next year."

"Okay, if you are sure. But you know if you need me I'll be there for you. I hope you can get the answers you need from him. I will be anxious to hear what he has to say."

"Me too, Professor, me too!"

"Harry, what about me? Do you think you will need an auror's presence?"

"Nah, but if you want to stay for moral support."

A/N: I know only one week has passed. But there are just so many details to handle here at first. Things will move along a little faster as we get further into the story and start our travels.


	17. Ch 17 - June 24, 1996 Part D

**CHAPTER 17 - GETTING SOME ANSWERS… OR NOT, 6/24/96, Part E**

After everyone left the table except Harry, Remus, and Tonks Harry got a note asking him to meet Dumbledore in Diagon Alley outside Gringotts. Harry assumed he had made arrangements to use one of the conference rooms in the bank. So he, Remus, and Tonks headed back to Gringotts for the second time that day. Dumbledore was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. "Remus, Tonks, thank you for escorting Harry to meet me. We won't be long, how about we plan to meet you back at the ice cream shop in say an hour?" The ever present twinkle shining in his eyes.

"Actually, Albus, Harry asked us to stay as we all have some questions for you and thought we could get all our discussions out of the way at one time."

"Remus, that is really not such a good idea. The discussion Harry and I need to have is a private one…"

"Prof. Dumbledore, anything you have to say to me you can say to Remus and Dora. We are all friends and share everything. Remus has been acting as my advisor for the last few days and I wish him to continue doing so. So, it's either this way or no way."

"Okay, Harry, if you insist."

"I do, sir."

"Fine, then shall we go?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking we would go back to wherever you have been staying this past week. Then we can be assured of privacy."

"I don't think so!"

"Why is that?"

"Well, for one thing I have been staying with friends. So it is not my place to bring someone else there uninvited."

"Harry, surely Ms. Granger will not mind."

"She probably wouldn't if that was where I have been staying. But, as you know, it is not. If we are going to have a private discussion we can always use a conference room here at the bank. I have been assured that they always have one open for just such occasions."

"Alright, Harry, we will do it your way."

"Good. Let's get this done, I have other things to do this afternoon." The four of them went into the lobby of Gringotts and were met by a guard. Harry asked for a private meeting room and they were led down the hall into a smaller version of the room they had been in the week before for the will reading. As they were walking Harry took the picture of Sirius out of his pocket so that he would be able to hear what was going on too.

"First off Harry, I insist you tell me where you are staying. I need to check the wards and make sure you are safe. It wouldn't do for Voldemort's people to be able to find you."

"Of course it wouldn't, but since when has that ever made a difference. My safety has always been an issue; I was kept safe from one group, while being hid from another, and being abused by another. I can assure you where I am now I am perfectly safe. No one who shouldn't know doesn't, and those that do know are completely trustworthy. The wards are adequate, as you know yourself since you have not been able to find me, and if you can't find me no one else can either. Now, next question. Or is that all you wanted to discuss today?"

"Harry, I know you think you are safe, but things can always change you know. What if someone happens to see you and tries to follow you? Apparation can easily be traced you know."

"Yes, I know, that is why we don't apparate. We use portkeys. And before you say it, we are using goblin portkeys, so they are untraceable by wizards, and are also perfectly legal. Next…"

"Harry, I don't want to beat a dead horse, but I am truly concerned about your safety." The sadness in Dumbledore's tone and his eyes had Harry believing that he truly was concerned. Even Remus and Tonks were beginning to feel that maybe they shouldn't be so hard on the professor. "Well, Harry if you are not going to tell me where you are staying and you are so sure you are safe, there is nothing I can do about it. You are an emancipated minor and as much as I disagree with that move, my hands are tied, for now. You know where you can reach me when you need me."

"Thank you for understanding professor. I know you are concerned with my safety. After what you told me before I left Hogwarts I can understand why. But trust me that I am safe where I am, more safe that I ever was at the Dursley's. Where I am now not only can no one find me, but no one is abusing me either. I am not having to constantly look over my shoulder in fear. I am enjoying my summer for the first time in my life. I have made plans that ensure I will continue to enjoy my summer. So please, rest assured that everything is okay with me."

"Albus, I am staying with Harry, and will be with him all summer, as will Dora. So he will be totally protected in everything he does. We do not want anything to happen to him either and are making sure he is safe, but still able to have fun. He shouldn't have to be in a prison or be made a slave to keep him safe. That is not good for anyone. Did you know that Harry has been forced to do all the cooking and cleaning and yard work at the Dursley's since he was 3? Did you know that he was beaten up on a regular daily basis by his cousin's gang, and that his aunt and uncle allowed this? Did you know that he was starved all his life and never had clothes that were fit to wear? That he was locked in his room and cold soup passed to him through a cap flap? Those, by the way, are rhetorical questions. I know for a fact that you knew all this. You were told by Mrs. Figg, by Ron Weasley, and by Harry. But you chose to ignore all of that. So please forgive us if we plan to ignore you advice regarding Harry's safety in the future."

"Okay, I will give in on this for now. But I hold in reserve to be able to broach this subject again before the end of term next summer. I realize Harry is an emancipated minor, but the blood wards will still keep him safe until he is 17, but only if he returns to his aunt's house. I know they said they would never have him back and he said he would never return, but that can be fixed very easily. So we will discuss this again after the school term starts." Dumbledore started to rise from his seat.

"Wait a minute. We have discussed your concerns, now I have a couple of concerns I would like to discuss." Dumbledore sat back down.

"Okay, Harry, but we must hurry I have things to do this afternoon as well."

"Yes, well my concerns will be given the same consideration that yours were given. We will not be leaving here until I get satisfactory and truthful answers."

"As you wish, but you know there are some things I cannot tell you, some things you have to wait to know."

"If you take that attitude with my questions today then we will be here for a long time. As I said none of us is leaving here until we are satisfied that your answers are truthful ones. First off, I would like to know why my relatives were paid money from my trust account?"

"That money was paid to them to take care of you of course. They used it to supplement their income to buy you food, clothes, and meet any other needs you might have."

"I see, so the fact that they used it to buy their son anything and everything he wanted and begrudged me even the heels of the bread means nothing. That money that was supposed to be to buy me clothes was used to buy Dudley things. The only clothes I had were the ones he outgrew or worn out."

"Harry, believe me, I was not aware of this. I never…"

"That's right, YOU NEVER - you never checked on me to make sure I was okay. You just assumed that if anything happened to me one of your little instruments would let you know. What good would one of your instruments letting you know that I was dead be?"

"I know the money they have collected all these years is not recoverable, but I did manage to stop the payment for this summer. They will not be happy when they discover this I am sure. Next question…Why did you receive money every year while I have been at Hogwarts? Why were you being paid? My school fees were paid out of my trust account, and those were supposed to cover my room and board, and you certainly never used it to buy me any clothes."

"No, I didn't know you needed clothes, or I would have made sure you got them. I assumed your aunt and uncle were taking care of that. As for the money I received, that is the standard amount paid to a guardian in the wizarding world, that is why your aunt and uncle received it while you lived with them and why I received it as your magical guardian while you resided at Hogwarts. But I did not pocket the money, as you so obviously think. I don't know if you know this, but Hogwarts has a scholarship fund. It is used to help children come to Hogwarts who otherwise wouldn't be able to. Remus is aware of this fund, and Sirius was too, as you noted from the Will reading, he left €100,000 to this fund. I have been placing the money I got paid as your magical guardian into that fund every year. It has helped several students attend Hogwarts who otherwise wouldn't have been able to. I hope you understand that I cannot tell you the names of any of these students as it would be a breach of confidence, but you do know some of them, some of them you know quite well, I would even go so far as to say you are friends with a few of them."

"Thank you professor; that eases my mind a lot, and goes a long way towards restoring my faith in you. I have one more question to ask and then we will be finished here. What about my parent's Will? Why was the one you had different than the one that was kept here at Gringotts?"

"Harry, I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?

"A little of both I guess."

"Guess I had better get Skulhook to bring us some tea then, cause we are going to be here for awhile."

"Harry, perhaps your parents made out a second Will."

"That would explain a lot, except the dates are the same on both Wills."

"I still don't understand where you found a Will. Your parents gave me their Will, the same as everyone else in the Order. I kept everyone's Wills, just in case they were needed. Of course, I hoped they would never be needed, but in your parents case it was."

"That's a nice story, but it still doesn't explain the difference in the two copies. Why would the one you have be so different from the one I have. They in fact have exactly the opposite instructions."

"I can't explain that part Harry. I followed the instructions on the Will that I had in my possession."

"Yes, but who wrote that Will? I know it has my parents name on it, but it wasn't written by them, at least the last paragraph wasn't."

"What are you saying, that you believe I changed your parents Will?"

"If the shoe fits…."

"Harry, I am hurt that you would believe such a thing."

"Yes, well I can understand that an innocent someone might be insulted by such a thing. But then again, with the evidence in front of us, what are we to think? Why would there be two different versions. I cannot image my parents would have made two different Wills on the same day. The version that I have was found in the family vault and even the account manager didn't know it was there, so it is not possible that anyone at Gringott's changed it. So the only conclusion would have to be that the copy you have was changed. I have no idea why you would want to change their Will, and to be quite honest with you at this point in time I don't really care. I just hope you have achieved whatever you were hoping for, because as of now you will no longer have any say in my behalf."

"Harry, I realize that you didn't have the happiest of childhoods, but I did what I thought was best for you. I thought you would be better off being raised away from all the fame you would have been exposed to in the wizarding world. I had no idea that your Aunt Petunia would allow you to be abused, your mother was one of the best people I have ever known and I find it so hard to believe that her sister could be as bad as you make her out to be."

"So, you are saying I am lying about my treatment?"

"No, I am not saying you are lying. I just think that maybe things have been blown out of proportion in the intervening years." Harry, Remus, and Tonks were completely flabbergasted when Dumbledore said this.

"Well, you have your opinion and I have mine, but as I was the one living through it don't take offense if I don't agree with you. Considering the fact that you never checked on me in all those years you can really have no idea what my life was like."

"I guess we will just have to agree to disagree on this point. But, there is one point that we must get back to. You have to return to your aunt's house."

"Well, I guess that makes two points we are going to have to disagree on. I have absolutely no intention of ever returning to that house. There is nothing and nobody that can make me go back there. I have spent my last night in that house."

"Harry, Harry, you have to bow to a superior intelligence in this case. The protection you get from the blood wards there can't be duplicated anywhere else."

"Prof. Dumbledore, I am not sure what superior intelligence you are suggesting I bow to, but anyone saying I am going to return to that house definitely does not fit in that category. As far as the blood wards go, I know there is no such thing. The wards that were placed on that house can be placed on any house I live in. In fact, the wards on the house I am staying in right now are obviously superior to those you placed on Privet Drive, otherwise you would have been able to find me by now as I have been using magic since I got there."

"Harry, I don't know where you got your information, but I can assure you the blood wards do exist. I did my research before I placed you there and put the wards on the house myself. It is old magic and more powerful than any other wards I could have used."

"You know, I have decided to give you the benefit of the doubt that you truly believe that. But I am also telling you that whatever research you did apparently did not go far enough, or has been disproved since then. In any event, wards are wards, and can be put on any residence, and blood status has nothing to do with them. So I will not be returning to Privet Drive. As you have answered my questions as much as you are going to, this meeting is over. We will be in contact later in the summer I am sure. For now, I will say goodbye and wish you a relaxing summer." Harry, Remus, and Tonks got up and left the meeting room.

Dumbledore just sat there trying to figure out how he had lost control, when things had started to go in this direction. When did Harry get so adept at misdirection. In all their talk he had never once let it slip where he was staying or what his plans were for the summer. He showed a level of control that Dumbledore certainly didn't expect from him. Then he smiled.

"I'm proud of you Cub, you didn't let him get to you, and you certainly held your own against him. You didn't give anything away either. If I didn't already know where you were staying and what your plans for the summer were, I certainly wouldn't have gotten anything from you today. Did he try to use legilimency on you?"

"Probably, but I made sure not to look him directly in the eye, he can't read your mind without looking directly in your eyes. That was too easy. Do you think he put a tracking spell on me?"

"Could be, but I can check for it now and remove it if he did. That is one of the first things we are taught in auror training, never trust that the other fellow won't try to follow you."

"Actually, Tonks, it might be better to wait until we are ready to leave. That way if he is monitoring he will think he has gotten away with it, and won't be too concerned until later when he realizes he still can't find Harry."

A/N: I don't go in much for bashing of characters. I know a lot of people are totally against Dumbledore, but I prefer to give him the benefit of the doubt. He is manipulative and controlling, but that is a trait of a lot of men from his generation. Don't forget he is 100+ years old, back in the 1800s when he would have been born that is the way he would have been raised, society then was very male dominated, and then add the class system on top of that and it is no wonder that little boys raised in that atmosphere would grow up to think they are smarter, more powerful, and know what is best for everyone around them. Not to mention explaining things to people is not in their makeup. They are the men and it is their place to provide and protect, and they don't have to explain what they do to anyone.


	18. Ch 18 - June 24, 1996 Part E

**A/N - **Why'd Dumbledore smile? and Does he have another plot? - both of these can be answered wtih one statement - it's Dumbledore, of course he has another plot. Whoever said he WOULD find out where Harry is staying...exactly...but that isn't going to stop him trying. Hope you all like my version of Ginny and Ron.

Beyondthesea16 - good idea, but if I placed the tracking spell on a turtle he might be able to catch it!

Question - What is the difference between a charm and a spell? I think I understand a hex, although I don't think I could explain it anyone else, but I really haven't been able to work out the difference between a charm and a spell. The two seem to be used interchangably most of the time.

**CHAPTER 18 - SO MUCH TO DO AND SO LITTLE TIME, 6/24/96, Part E**

With his Gringotts business completed Harry was ready to meet the twins. He had asked them to meet him at Gringotts at 3:00, it was just before that now, so he decided he would just wait there for them. Remus and Tonks didn't have anything else they needed to do in Diagon Alley so they decided to hang around with Harry until the twins arrived, just to be on the safe side. The twins were right on time and came walking through the door just at 3:00. Harry hadn't put the reason for the meeting in his note, but since he had given them the money from the tri-wizard tournament they felt they owed him at least the courtesy of meeting him even if he didn't tell them why.

"Come on fellows, let's walk while we talk. Have you found a place to open your joke shop?"

"No, Harry"

"We are looking,

"But have been spending most of our time developing"

"New products."

"Okay, guys, enough of the double talk. I can't carry on a serious conversation with you if I am laughing all the time. The reason I was asking was this." They had stopped in front of a store front that was obviously not in business at the moment.

"What is this Harry, an empty store front?"

"Yes, an empty store front that I happen to own. I thought maybe you guys would like to rent it for your shop."

"Really, Harry. That is so cool. We have been looking, but things were just too expensive for us just starting out, so we were planning on a mail order business to begin with. What were you thinking of asking for rent? Of course, as our primary financial backer, whatever you want is sure to be fair since it will be coming out of your profits as well."

"Guys, I told you, I don't want any profit from the shop. I just want to help you out. As I said before, I think we are all going to need this before this is all over with. I was thinking of charging your €1 a month. Oh, and I think there is a small flat above the store as well as office and storage facilities. Does that seem fair?"

"Not to you, but seems fair to us."

"Okay, that is settled. Here is the contract. Read and sign it at your leisure then return it to Griphook at Gringotts. He will be handling all my financial affairs from now on. If he is not available I believe you can leave it with Skulhook, he will know what to do with it. Here are the keys and passwords. Feel free to change them."

"Thanks Harry, this is great. Come on George, let's check this out."

"Okay, bye guys, I have some other things to do, but I'll be in touch soon."

"Yeah, bye Harry, Remus, Tonks. See you later." The twins could hardly get their goodbyes out they were so excited about getting into the store and looking around.

"Remus, I'm gonna stop at the Magic Menagerie. I want to stock up on treats for Crookshanks and Hedwig. We might not be able to find the kind they like outside of Britain."

"Okay, how about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron in 30 minutes?"

"That should work."

Half an hour later they met just as they were all about to exit Diagon Alley and went into the Leaky Cauldron. Remus found them a table in the back corner while Harry got them all butterbeers. After they were all seated Tonks scanned Harry to see if there was a tracking spell on him, but he was clean.

"Maybe you better scan you and Remus too, he probably figured we were all staying together." Sure enough this time it was positive, the spell was on Remus's right shoe. "Okay, I say we leave the spell on until just before we start to portkey home then we just drop the shoe and leave it in a waste bin somewhere. We can get you a new pair while we are in Harrods."

"Harry, are you sure you weren't in Slytherin?"

"No, Tonks, he is just a true marauder! Harry, your dad would be proud of you." They had finished their butterbeers and left the Leaky Cauldron heading for Gringotts.

"By the way, how are you for wardrobe? I got a bit last week with Dora's help, but I think if we are going to the other side of the world it might be cold. And I probably should get a few more things; I wasn't expecting to be traveling when I went out then. Of course, I could just wait for anything else and see where we end up going? How about you Dora, do you need anything?"

"This time of year getting cold weather gear here could be a little difficult. May just have to wait to get what we need when we get there. I guess I should get a few things though so I don't stand out too much from the rest of you."

By this time they had reached Gringotts again. They went thru the floo connection to Harrods and out into Muggle London. They decided to leave the clothes shopping for last since they would be coming back through Harrod's to go home. They had a good time shopping. Harry found that the Atari gaming system was no long made and they had to visit a place called a pawn shop to find any accessories for it. He also got a Nintendo 64 and a computer. He decided to wait and let Hermione help with choosing the movies for the VCR, although he knew he wanted one call "Star Wars". He had heard bits and pieces of it from his cupboard when Dudley was watching it.

They even took the time to visit Grimmwauld Place while they were in London. Everything seemed to be in order. Kreacher was his usual obnoxious little self, but they just ignored him and eventually he left them alone. The only thing they found that they thought might be useful on their travels was some dress robes Sirius had, and while they were there Remus renewed the wards so the place could not be entered while they were gone.

On the way back to Harrods they ran into Dan Granger. "Hello, Mr. Granger, we were just going to get Moony some new clothes and shoes, maybe you could help us?"

"Sure, let's go. What do you need?"

"That I don't know. I haven't done anything with my wardrobe in a long time. Sirius left me all his clothes, but that mostly consists of wizard robes. I'm not even sure how often, if at all we will need them while we are traveling."

"Then we'll just start from scratch, but are you sure you don't want to wait for some more of the females to join us?"

"Well, I have never been shopping with females before, but from the stories I have heard, I don't think so. I would really like to get this done today!" This earned him a swat from Dora and a laugh from everyone else.

"How about you Harry? Have you got all you need?"

"We were discussing that earlier. Dora and I did a little shopping last week, but I really didn't get much, mostly just things to get me through what I thought my summer was going to be, shorts and t-shirts, and the like. I was thinking I probable need to get some nicer things to wear when we are visiting, just in case wizard robes are not the norm. And speaking of wizard robes being the norm, Headmaster have you given any thoughts to the uniform for the school?"

"Well, actually I was thinking jeans and shirts, no robes, unless we have visiting dignitaries. Of course, some of the tutors may be old school and want you to wear something else; we will just have to handle that when it comes up."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too. That does include the staff right? Oh, but I do think we should have some kind of work-out clothes for everyone to wear during the physical fitness times. Jeans are not particularly comfortable for exercising in."

"What about getting some T-Shirts printed with the school name and logo? Just looking around you see all kinds of things on shirts, so I am sure we can get it done?"

"Good idea Harry. We'll look into it as soon as we get back from our travels. In the meantime we can have a contest for the logo. Everyone, I mean anyone who wants to, can submit designs and we will display them all and everyone can vote on the one they like best."

"That sounds like fun, let's go ahead and tell everyone tonight at dinner and that way we can work on them this summer and have it ready when school starts." By this time they had reached Harrod's.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I will leave you to your shopping. I have a couple things to pick up and then I will meet you at the beach later. Don't forget to drop the shoes!" A trio of goodbyes rang out as she headed off towards the women's clothing section.

"What was that about dropping the shoes?"

"Oh, Dumbledore put a tracker on Remus's right shoe. He's determined to find where we are staying. He knew I would be checked, but I guess he figured we wouldn't think to check everyone else. Luckily we did. Although I don't know if his instruments would actually track us all the way to the beach, I don't think we should take any chances. So we are going to get Remus some new shoes and dump his in a waste bin in the men's loo on our way out."

The three men spent an hour shopping for Remus and Harry, then stopped in the shoe department on their way through and got them both some dress shoes and some new trainers. When they got into the floo area they stopped at the Men's and dropped the shoes Remus was now carrying. As they were about to floo back to Gringotts Skulhook came through the floo. "Gentlemen, just the people I was looking for. If you are ready to return home you don't have to go back to Gringotts first you know. You can use your portkeys from here. This is a secure room. You can't portkey into here the way they are set up right now, but that could be changed in the future if you would like. But the return trip will work from anywhere."

"Thank you Skulhook, that is very good to know. Why were you looking for us?"

"I know you are attempting to avoid any more entanglements today and that's why I came here. I was going to leave you a message. There are several people that have been hanging around Diagon Alley today always staying in sight of the front door of the bank. I guess they haven't figured out yet that you don't have to use the front door to come and go. Awe, well, they will soon learn. It has started to rain again." Skulhook grinned in that feral way that goblins have, and being younger than Griphook it was not quite as disturbing to see.

"Thank you very much. We are definitely indebted to you. We will portkey from here then" With the time difference in the two parts of the world, they were back in plenty of time to have a nice swim before dinner. Hermione was already back when they got there, so Harry immediately went into the trunk library to see if he could convince her to come go swimming with them.

Meanwhile, earlier in the day in other parts of the wizarding world:

Luna stopped at home and told her dad she would be home for supper, then she floo called Ginny and set up a visit with her. When she first arrived at the Burrow Molly told her Ginny was waiting for her up in her room. On her way up she passed the twins room and not wanting anyone to hear her knock on their door or talking to them she just slipped the note from Harry under the door, and proceeded up to Ginny's room. It wasn't too long after that Molly called them all down for lunch. After everyone had finished and the kitchen was cleaned, "I have some things to pick up in Diagon Alley, I will be back to fix supper."

"Hey, mom, wait a minute and we will go with you."

"Got some people we want to look up."

"Okay, but hurry you two, I don't want to be all day getting my errands run." The twins hurried back up the stairs to get ready to meet Harry. At least this way they wouldn't have to come up with an explanation to give their mum when they tried to leave later on. And besides, they really did have some people to see. Alicia and Angelina were both working in Diagon Alley now and they hadn't had a chance to see them since they left school before the end of term. They just had to hope that their mum was finished her errands and had gone back home or was in a shop when they had to meet Harry at 3. They figured he most likely didn't want their meeting made public since he hadn't mentioned it when they saw him earlier in the week, but sent a note with Luna instead.

After meeting with Harry, Dumbledore had hung around too. He had secreted himself at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop and was able to see the comings and goings up and down the Alley. He saw the Weasley twins enter the bank and then Harry and party exit Gringotts with the twins in tow. Half an hour later he saw them coming back down the Alley, minus the twins, and Harry went into the Magical Menagerie. He checked his tracking device to make sure it was still working when they split up. Half an hour later he saw them go back into Gringotts, now he just knew he had them, surely now they would be going home. He was disappointed again, before he could get to the bank his instrument showed that they were in muggle London. He resigned himself to waiting again. He went back to the ice cream shop and took up his vigil again. It wasn't long before he was joined by Molly Weasley. The two sat and visited for awhile but Harry and party never reappeared. When it began to rain Molly decided she should go home and get supper started for her family. She left Dumbledore there alone. He waited until it was dark and then decided he should get back to Hogwarts before someone started to question his whereabouts. He checked his tracking device one last time and it still showed them in London. He would just have to keep an eye on it this evening. Before he went to bed that night Dumbledore checked his tracking device one more time and smiled a little smile. It showed them still in London. They must be at Grimmwauld Place. Well, that was good, tomorrow he would go there and check the wards and add a few more of his own.

Back in Paradise everyone that was coming for the night had arrived in time for dinner. Harry had managed to coax Hermione out of the library for a short swim with them. Her parents were happy to join them. At dinner they all told of their adventures from the day. Everyone was interested to hear what Dumbledore had to say about the Will and no one was surprised that they got nothing but a bunch of double talk out of him. They were surprised that he had gone so far as to place a tracking spell on them and got a good laugh out of the way they had bypassed it. Remus told everyone about the idea for the school logo contest and then provided them all with the paper and drawing tools he had picked up in the stationary section at Harrod's. Neville and Luna would have to be shown how to use the pens and pencils and markers as all they had ever used were quills and ink. After dinner the young folk wanted to go for another swim. Luna wasn't back yet, so they assumed she would not be coming back until the next day, so the other three decided to go try a little body surfing again. Dan said he would take care of connecting the computer and the new gaming system up. Remus, Augusta, Tonks, and Emma were going to begin looking at an itinerary for their travels. As Emma was the only one who had done any extensive traveling she was going to be a valuable asset for planning the European leg of their journey. Remus had picked up several map books from various travel agents they passed in the hope it would help them plan. Griphook arrived shortly after the young people went to swim. He had managed to make arrangements for them to visit several schools and be in touch with people who could help in their search for tutors in Europe and in America. He had arranged for open invitations for anytime during the next two months. He had also done what Harry asked and make arrangements for them to visit some tombs in Egypt and some catacombs in Rome.

"You know, I think Dan has a friend who is retired from the military who was in logistics. Maybe he could help us out with logistics and tactics. We would just have to be in a house and not using the trunk at the time, but that shouldn't be a problem. Having been in the military he is used to keeping secrets, so even if he happened to find out about you he would not tell anyone. In fact, if might be better just to come clean with him to begin with. What do you think, I could ask Dan and he could contact him tomorrow before you leave?"

"That's a good idea, but I don't know about telling him about us, unless it becomes necessary. The laws are pretty strict on that point. And I would sure hate to get on the wrong side of the law at this point."

"Okay, we will play that part by ear then. But should we get Dan to contact him?"

"I agree. What do you think Augusta?"

"I don't see a problem with it. Not having magic has caused muggles to develop other ways of handling similar situations, and I think we are going to need as much information and as many different ways to approach the problem as we can possible get.


	19. Ch 19 - June 24-25, 1996

**CHAPTER 19 - DECISIONS, DECISIONS, 6/24-25/96**

Harry was having trouble getting to sleep. Something was playing on the back of his mind and wouldn't let him rest. Finally giving up he got up and went back downstairs. He sat on the patio for awhile watching the moonlight on the water. Still not being sleepy he decided to visit his parents and Sirius.

_"Good evening Harry."_

"Hi, Dad, Mum, Sirius. Can we talk for awhile?"

_"What's the matter son?"_

"Nothing is really the matter Mum. I just have some things on my mind that I could really use some help figuring out."

_"Shoot Harry."_

"Well, First - I am almost 16 years old. And despite what the wizarding world may think I am NOT super Harry. I am just a teenager who wishes more than anything to just be a teenager. Unfortunately, that has never and for the foreseeable future will never be. Secondly, the prophesy. I have to deal with it. Even though I do not believe divination is an exact science others seem to put a lot of faith in it, including Voldemort. Which brings me to another point. If this prophesy is so secret and until three weeks ago only Dumbledore knew what it said, why does everyone think I have to be the one to do the deed? Why is no one even trying to take this bully out? For that matter, why does anyone think I have anything left to do? Everyone thinks he is dead, so why do I have to take care of him again, if he is already dead? There are a few facts I do know, or think I know. I don't think I have it in me to be able to use the Avada Kadavra curse. At the ministry three weeks ago I tried to use the Cruciatus on Bella, it didn't work. She said you really have to want to hurt someone to make it work. I had just watched her kill Sirius and after what I knew she did to Neville's parents I really wanted to hurt her. At least I thought I did. So if I can't even do a Cruciatus curse how can I ever expect to do an A.K.?" At this point Harry finally quit pacing and sat down. He had not even noticed his parents stepping out of their frame until they sat down on either side of him on the couch.

"Harry, let's deal with these issues one at a time."

"Can you tell us what happened to Frank and Alice? Then Sirius."

"Sure Mum. I don't know details about the Longbottoms, but apparently Bella used the Cruciatus curse on them until they went insane. They are in the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mango's. As for Sirius, they were dueling on the veil platform. I don't know what spell she connected with, but Sirius stumbled backwards and fell into the veil. Remus grabbed me as I was running towards the veil, and I guess it's a good thing, or I probably would have plunged through right behind Sirius." Lily grasped and tightened her hold around Harry.

"Thank goodness for Moony's fast reflexes."

"I guess."

"I can't say I'm sorry to know you can't perform the unforgivable curses. But I can understand how you could feel a great weight to do what everyone is expecting of you. How everyone knows is a very good question."

"Sounds like a question for Dumbledore."

"Good luck with that!"

_"That's for sure.  
_

"What…?"

"Professor Dumbledore works on a need to know basis. So, if he doesn't think you need to know…"

"Son, perhaps it's time we had a chat with him. What you think Lils?"

"I definitely agree!"

"I suppose I could plan a dinner party."

_"Not here though."_

"No, we would move the trunk. Maybe to the Longbottom estate."

"Excellent choice."

"When?"

"I think we should wait until Sirius is out."

_"Yes!"_

"Well, that should be tomorrow."

"I'll work on it first thing in the morning."

"Now, Harry, I am sure that this not the only thing on your mind. Care to share?"

"You're right Mum. I've also been thinking about all this extra training we have been talking about and planning for. What I really think I need to learn are more powerful spells. I don't think Expelliarmus will work a second time. I also think I need to concentrate on wandless and silent casting. I just can't see how I can kill him if I can't cast the unforgivables. How am I supposed to beat him? It's too much to expect me to do this alone, and from what I have seen these last five years I don't think I can expect any help from the sheep. They want him gone, but are not willing to put forth any effort. Is there a way to bind his magic? I know that works on children, but does it work on adults? It I can get him tired out can someone else AK him? Does it actually have to be a magical means that kills him? Why can't I just pull out a 45 and shoot him?"

"Slow down Harry! We'll deal with all this. It may take a while, but we will."

"Son, we can do this, we just have to work together. First thing is, we need all the facts. So right now we should just concentrate on getting them. The dinner party is the first step. After we get the information we can make a plan. And just so you know, there are other ways to kill someone without using an unforgivable."

"I just hope the information you get from him will be useful."

"Either way it will be. Either he will tell us what we need to know or not. But either way we will make a plan with what we know. And we will make sure he knows that is what we are going to do and we will give him the chance to help us or to be brushed aside and left out of everything."

"Oh, he'll never go for that. He has had his finger in everything I've done or has been done to me for the past almost 15 years, I can't see him stopping now. The problem is going to be in getting him to agree to whatever plan we come up with. Most likely he will put his two knuts worth in, which won't be everything we need to know, then just expect us to follow his plan, just like the sheep have been doing for the past 50 years. He doesn't react very well when someone defies him. He thinks he is the only one who can or needs to see the whole picture. His favorite line is 'For the greater good.' I swear if he pulls that out one more time I will hurl all over him, sure wish I knew how to do Ginny's bat-boogy hex." This last comment got a laugh from everyone in the room, particularly Sirius who had some experience with that particular hex from the time they had all spent at Grimmauld Place.

"Well, we will just have to remove his finger from your pies, and we will start tomorrow night. Of course, sounds like his head is going to have to be removed from another orifice before we get anywhere with him." Another laugh from Sirius and a smack from Lily, and James continued, "I think seeing us like this may be enough of a shock to get some information out of him. After all, he should have no way of knowing that we are portraits, I don't believe you can tell that by looking at us, and you can feel us touching you can't you son?"

"Oh yeah, dad, I can. And it feels great! Being able to talk to you and hug you is all I have ever wanted. Your being here is really a dream come true for me. I know you are not real, but it just doesn't seem like it. I knew portraits could talk and animate, and to be honest with you every since I arrived at Hogwarts and found out about them I have been longing to find portraits of you guys and see if they were "alive" as it were. This is just so much better. Do you have portraits elsewhere that you can go back and forth between? I haven't had a chance to really look closely at the list of property holdings that Griphook gave me. And since I didn't know anything about anything until a few days ago I didn't even know to ask. When they had Sirius' Will reading it started me thinking and that's when I decided to ask if you guys had a Will. That's when we discovered the differences in the two Wills and what has really made me question a lot of things about my life up to now."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean the differences in the two Wills? We only made one Will, two copies, one we gave to Dumbledore as he made all members of the Order do, the other we stored in our vault at Gringotts."

"That's the two. Griphook contacted Dumbledore and told him that I had requested seeing my parents Will and he knew Dumbledore had it. So Dumbledore complied and sent the Will through to us. In the meantime, Griphook took me down to the family vaultm which I didn't even know about, and we found another copy in the vault. We compared them and found that everything was the same except the last paragraph, the one about who my guardians should be. In the one Dumbledore had it said that if anything were to happen to both of you then I was to go to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and then to Professor McGonagall."

"What!? So that is how you ended up with them? I assure you son we never put that in our Will."

"I know, Mum, I know. But Dumbledore had his own reasons for putting me there. At the moment I can't fathom what they were, but they were his reasons. And no one and nothing could dissuade him from it. Believe me, I have tried, every year for the past 5 years I have tried. He is adamant, I have to go there for the blood wards."

"Well, we now know there are no blood wards, and he knows we know. So that excuse will no longer wash. Let's just wait until tomorrow night and see how our talk with him goes."

"Okay, thanks, Mum, thanks Dad, thanks Sirius. Good night."

When Harry awoke the next morning there was a renewed spring to his step. They finally had the beginnings of a plan. And after this evening they would be leaving so he would be able to relax knowing that no one would be able to find him unless he wanted them to. Since it was only 6:30 and he didn't figure anyone else was up he decided to go for a short run on the beach. Of course, this turned out to be a really short run. Harry had never run on sand before and found it was much harder than running on grass or concrete like he had done all his life to escape Dudley and his gang. After only a short distance he was definitely tired. He ended up walking back to the beach house for breakfast. Now he knew why in the movies people took long walks or strolls on the beach.

Once everyone had joined him for breakfast Harry brought up the plan for the dinner party that night at Longbottom Manor. Everyone thought the idea was great. Augusta immediately portkeyed home to get things arranged. Harry went to Gringott's to talk to Griphook about how to make the trunk accessible to Dumbledore without him knowing it was a trunk and to send the invitations. Hedwig went along to deliver them for Harry. While in Diagon Alley Harry called Dobby and Winky to him. When the two little elves arrived Dobby attached himself to Harry's leg.

"What cans wes be doing for the great Harry Potters sir?"

"Hello Dobby, Winky. I was just wondering if you are still working at Hogwarts this summer?"

"Yes sirs, wes is still at Hoggywarts, but there is not being much work to do with no students there"

"Well, how would you like it if I could find you some work to do? Mind you, it won't be as much as at Hogwarts, as there will only be 8 full time residence and various other people around at other times."

"That would be great Mr. Harry Potters sir."

"Good, Winky, what about you. Are you interested in working for me?"

"Would Winky be having to take paying for working for Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

"Not if you didn't want to I guess." With this Winky grabbed Harry's other leg and attached herself to him. "I'll take that as a yes then. One thing though, you must have something to wear. NO! NO! Not clothes, uniforms." Harry hurriedly corrected himself before the little elves could get upset. "We are starting a school, a very small one, only 4 students. But we will be traveling around the world this summer visiting other magical schools and making arrangements for tutors to teach us what we need to know to defeat Tom Riddle. Which brings me to another point, we would like the two of you to teach us elf magic, anything you think will help us rid our world of this plague. Since you will in essence be a part of the staff of the school you will need to be in conformation with the dress code. For the students, unless a particular professor wants something different for their classes, will be jeans and T-shirts. We are having a contest to pick a logo for the school. Eventually your uniform would incorporate that logo on it, but until then, just something plain will do. What do you think?"

"Harry Potter is too good to Winky and Dobby. Winky and Dobby will do theirs best for Mr. Harry Potter and his new school."

"Thank you Dobby. Here is a note to take to Madame Malkin's, she can outfit you with whatever you need, and you should return to Hogwarts and get any of your belongings from there. If you have to tell Headmaster Dumbledore that you are leaving, please don't tell him you are going to be working for me until I have had a chance to talk to him this evening and tell him myself that I will not be returning to Hogwarts."

"Of course Harry Potter, sir. Winky and Dobby is good elves, we is keeping Mr. Harry Potter's secrets."

"Thank you. I have some things to do here today so meet me back here at say 2:00 and I will take you to where we are staying right now, then you can come and go as needed until we leave for our whirlwind world tour tomorrow. Okay?" After the elves popped out Harry met with Griphook and took care of his business. Indeed making the entrance to the trunk appear to be a door to a room would not be a problem at all. Griphook would be at Longbottom Manor at 6:00 to make the necessary adjustments.

Then Harry wrote out the invitations for the dinner party. He asked Hedwig to deliver Prof. McGonagall's and Prof. Flitwick's first, and Prof. Dumbledore's last as he didn't want him know who else would be there. Harry had invited the other two professors to arrive at 6:30 and Dumbledore at 7:00. His intention was to allow them to meet with James, Lily, and Sirius before Dumbledore got there so they could enjoy the look on his face when he saw them apparently alive and kicking for the first time.


	20. Ch 20 - Tuesday, June 25, 1996, Part A

**A/N:** This one is kinda short and sweet, but the next chapter is a doozy!

**CHAPTER 20 - DUDLEY? - Tuesday, 6/25/96, Part A**

As Harry exited The Leaky Cauldron on the muggle London side he met a sight he had hoped never to see again. Dudley! There walking down Charing Cross Road was his cousin, obviously looking for something or someone.

"Dudley? What are you doing in this part of London?"

"Harry! Finally! I have been walking up and down this road for the past week hoping to run into you."

At this Harry began to finger his wand into position in his hand. "And why would that be Dudley?"

"Well, Harry, I want to talk to you. Do you think there is somewhere we can go and sit and have a private talk?"

"Sure Dudley, come with me." Harry turned around and led Dudley into The Leaky Cauldron. He went up to the bar and attracted the attention of Tom, the owner. As it was still breakfast time the pub was quite full and noisy. "Tom, do you have a private room we can use for a little while? Dudley, have you had breakfast?" Dudley nodded his head, so Harry ordered some tea for them. Tom showed them into room 11 and the tea was delivered immediately. Harry opened the window since he knew Hedwig should be returning soon. "Okay, Dudley, what did you want to talk about?"

"My behavior. Before you say anything, please let me say all this first. Once I start I don't want to quit. Then you can say or do anything you want." Harry just nods. "Harry, I realize what a terrible person I was to you when we were growing up. I realize now that I was truly a bully in every sense of the word and not just to you. I am planning to spend my time this summer trying to make amends or at least apologies to everyone I can find that I terrorized. I wanted to start with you. I am hoping that we can, if not become friends, at least become nodding acquaintances. I know you said you would never return to our house, and I don't blame you. The fact of the matter is, if I had someplace else to go I would. I talked this over with mum and dad and they are totally against it. They refuse to admit that I was a bully and they are angry that I am going to apologize to you and to anyone else, but it is something that I feel I must do. I just can't keep going like this. I have come to realize that mum and dad not only spoiled me when we were younger but that it was in a way a form of abuse, not like the abuse we heaped on you, but a different kind, and just as detrimental to me. It made me think I was the end all and be all and that I could do anything I wanted and get away with it. Unfortunately that attitude has caused me a lot of problems at Smeltings. I stayed in trouble there my first four years, but always blamed it on someone else. This last year I have tried to change all that, and I think I have made a good start. I have been counseling with some of my teachers and mentors and have even been going to sessions with other kids that are bullies and trying to help them see where they are heading. I only have 2 years left at Smeltings and I want to make the most of it. I brought home a lot of extra work this summer to try and make up for some of my deficiencies the previous years. My professors are going to help me retake some of the finals I failed and try to get a better grade so when I finish I will be able to get into University. Dad wants me to work at Grunnings with him, but to be quite honest with you, that is not what I want. I have decided I want to help people, young people. I want to help people who were like me when I was younger. I want to work with the bullies of this world and see if I can turn them around."

"Dudley! I don't know what to say. I am so totally blown away by all this. I totally accept your apology! And I don't see any reason why we can't be friends. What say we leave the past in the past and start from this moment on?"

"Harry, are you sure?"

Harry sticks out his hand. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am your cousin."

Dudley looks at Harry for a few seconds, then takes his hand. "Hello Harry, my name is Dudley Dursley." At this both boys break down in laughter.

"Dudley, I am going to be gone most of the summer, but I think we can come up with a way for us to communicate if you would like. I might can help you with a sanctuary too if you would be interested. I know you probably wouldn't want to move there completely this summer, but you could use it whenever you like if you just need to get away. Of course, it things get too rough at home you can always stay there. But I would ask that you not hold any wild parties or anything as it is in a family residential area. But it's a small flat that has access to a pool, a workout room, and internet access. It would be a nice quiet place you can go to, to work on your studies, to reflect and think, or just chill and watch TV."

"Thanks, Harry, that is wonderful. If you are sure I would like to take you up on the offer. Especially the gym part. Dad has cut me off because of my plans for the summer. I am looking for a job, but so far haven't found one. I have a gym membership and it is paid for until the end of this week, then I won't be able to renew."

"Good, let's go then. I will need to get you over there and get a key for you. It's actually very near here, just in Covent Gardens. It's not much, just a small two bedroom flat really, but the amenities make it worth it."

"Sounds great. But what about the bills. I don't know when or if I will be able to pay for electricity and phone and such."

"Don't worry about it. Everything is covered. Apparently my mum really liked going to the theater so they got this flat so they could stay overnight after performances and not have to travel too far. My dad converted everything so there is no charge for things like electricity and such. I haven't been there yet, only seen a description in some papers I got from the bank. Don't know what we will find when we arrive. It's called Centre Point House on St. Giles High Street."

"I've seen that street when I have been walking up and down, it's this way." Harry and Dudley take off walking the short distance from The Leaky Cauldron to St. Giles High Street. It took about 10 minutes to get to St. Giles and then another 5 minutes to find the building of flats. Harry's flat was on the top floor of the original structure in the front of the building. A tower of flats had been built behind the original structure, but that was a new addition added since the time James and Lily had bought the flat. Harry and Dudley used the lift to go to the top floor, Harry had not even thought that he didn't have the key to the flat with him until they arrived and of course the door was locked, but a quick Alohomora opened the door for them. Considering that that the flat had not been used in 15 plus years it was in excellent condition. There was a bit of dust, but other than that everything seemed to be in working order. Harry used a couple of quick cleaning charms to banish the dust and cobwebs. Harry changed the locking mechanism to a coded lock rather than a keyed lock and allowed Dudley to set the code. It was now approaching lunch time so the two of them decided to go get a quick bite and then lay in a few staples so Dudley would have them when he needed them. After a quick trip to Café Nero for a light lunch and a stop at Tesco for some fruits and healthy snacks and drinks they returned to the apartment. Harry had to leave to meet Dobby and Winky, he also had to make arrangements for communication with Dudley during the summer. As Harry was getting ready to leave he realized he had not received any owns from the ministry about his use of magic at the apartment. Apparently they were close enough to Diagon Alley for it not to register with the ministry.

"I have to go meet a couple of friends and set up a communications network for you and I, want to come with? I have to warn you in advance we will be going into the magical part of London."

"Can I really go there with you? I would like to if you don't mind. I would like to see part of your world."

"Okay, let's go. We have to go back to The Leaky Cauldron first. That is the entrance into the magical world from London." The two boys left again and headed back the way they had come earlier in the day. It didn't seem to take as long going back, but maybe that was because they knew what they were looking for this time, at least Harry did, Dudley would have walked right on by the pub if Harry hadn't caught his arm and steered him in through the door. They passed through the pub and out into the back alley. When Harry tapped the bricks in the proper order and the arch began to open Dudley took several steps backwards. Harry had to laugh at him, but not too loud or too long, and then pulled him through the archway for his first glimpse of Diagon Alley. Dudley's reaction was no different than Harry's had been 5 years earlier, or I dare say that of any other muggle-born person coming through the arch for the first time. His eyes were as big as Dobby's and his head was swiveling around trying to take in everything at once. Harry couldn't help thinking it was a good thing it was connected tightly or it might have gone flying off. As they made their way down the Alley suddenly Harry was attacked around the knees by a flying missile with large eyes and even larger ears.

"Hello Dobby."

"Hello Harry Potter, sir. Dobby and Winky is being waiting for you. We got all our belongings from Hoggywarts and from Madame Malkin's. Wes is being ready to go to our new home."

"Good Dobby. I have one more bit of business to take care of and then we will be on our way. Think you can wait just a few more minutes?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, Dobby and Winky can be waiting. Dobby, behave yourself, let go of Master Harry's leg so he can walk."

"Thank you Winky. Oh by the way, this is my cousin Dudley. We met up earlier today and have had a very nice visit and chat. We are friends now. Dudley, these are the friends I was telling you I had to meet, this is Dobby and Winky. They work for me."

When Harry said this Dobby began crying, "Harry Potter is too kind to be calling us his friends. He is such a great wizard." Dudley just stood there gaping. He had of course never seen the likes of a house elf before.

"Okay, let's get going. I have to make a stop at Gringotts and then we can be on our way." The four of them finished their walk down Diagon Alley, stopping every now and then to let Dudley examine something in a store window. When they finally made it to Gringotts and entered the lobby everything stopped and everyone turned to look at them. Harry didn't know if this was because it was him coming into the bank or because Dudley was a muggle coming into the bank, but he suspected it was the former. This was confirmed to him a few seconds later when he was bombarded on all sides by people. Finally a goblin guard was able to make his way to Harry and party and disperse the crowd allowing them passage to Griphook's office. When Harry explained to Griphook that he needed a way to be able to communicate with Dudley over the summer at the distances they were going to be separated. Griphook wrote something on a piece of parchment and put it in the box on his desk.

"While we wait, Mr. Potter, perhaps you can explain how this has come about?"

"Sure, we ran into each other this morning and had a nice visit and chat. We have cleared the air and are working on building a friendship."

"I am glad for you Mr. Potter. Family is the most important asset a person can have." There was a quick knock on the door and Skulhook came in carrying two small cloth bags. Griphook handed a bag each to Harry and Dudley. When they opened them they contained a small 2-way communications mirror.

"Thank you Griphook, these are great. I had one of these that belonged to my dad, but it got broke. I had no idea where he had gotten it." Dudley was looking at the mirror perplexed. "Just look in the mirror and say my name."

"Harry." Dudley face was replaced by Harry's.

"Hi, Dudley." Dudley dropped his mirror when Harry spoke to him in stereo. Laughing Harry picked up the mirror and handed it back to Dudley.

"Those will work no matter the distance apart you are."

"Thank you Griphook. Now we had better go, I still have to get Dobby and Winky back home and then get to the Longbottom's. I will see you there at 6:00."

The four of them left Griphook's office and exited the bank. Then Harry had an idea. He would take Dudley to WWW, and let him look around while he had a little talk with the twins. When they arrived Fred and George were nowhere to be seen, but when Harry called out, they both came running from the back. When the twins came out and saw who was with Harry they both drew they wands. Harry had to stop them from hexing Dudley on the spot. "It's okay Harry, I can understand why they would want to do that to me. I am sure I deserve everything they could do to me and then some." The twins were both blown away by this, they certainly never expected Harry's cousin to be admitting he was a major git. "I don't know Dud, these two are special, even amongst wizards." Harry then explained how they had met and cleared the air and that Dudley would be using an apartment he had in muggle London sometimes. He then told them that he would be out of pocket for the next little while so if they needed anything they would have to wait until he got back, or else see Dudley because he had a way to contact Harry. He told them that Dudley was looking for a job for the summer and wondered if they maybe could use some help. The twins thought about it for a minute and then decided that it would be nice to have someone else to help them out in getting the store all set up and ready to open. They were hoping to be opened by the time the Hogwarts letters went out so they could get a running start on their business, but with trying to get products developed and produced they really weren't having time to arrange displays or stock the shelves. If Dudley didn't mind doing that kind of work they were sure they could work something out. Dudley agreed that working for the twins sounded like a lot of fun and since it was close to the apartment maybe he would just move in there and stay for the summer. Harry made the twins promise that they would NOT use Dudley for a test subject unless he agreed to it before hand! He also warned Dudley not to eat or touch anything unless he had clearance from them as anything and everything in the shop was subject to be a prank and the end results might not be known. Once all parties had agreed and the twins said they would put Dudley to work right then and there and then would see to getting him home in the evening, Harry and the two elves left to return to Paradise.


	21. Ch 21 - June 25, 1996 Part B

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter yet, but don't expect them all to be this way, in fact, this is the longest one in the story. But I couldn't find an appropriate place to break it up. Hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER 21 - DINNER WITH THE PROFESSORS, 6/25/96, Part B**

The first person they saw on their return to Paradise was Hermione. She had apparently just come out of the trunk library to begin getting ready for the dinner party that night.

"Hello Dobby, Winky, what are you two doing here?"

"Wes is working for Harry Potter's school now."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I hope no one will mind, but I knew Aeronna and Azamus wouldn't want to leave the island for so long so I offered them both jobs working for the school. They will have similar duties to those they had at Hogwarts, just on a much smaller scale. They have agreed to wear uniforms and…"

"Would yous be liking to see our uniforms?" asked an excited Dobby. Apparently his enthusiasm for socks carried over to uniforms too.

"Of course, Dobby, what did you and Winky pick out?" Dobby and Winky snapped their fingers and they were outfitted in uniforms very similar to what the kids had worn at Hogwarts. They had chosen Gryffindor colors, although Harry was sure they could change those at will. Harry and Hermione were both happy with the choices the elves had made.

"And to finish what I was saying, they are being paid," Winky huffed, "Well, at least Dobby is being paid and they will have regular days off too," another huff from Winky. Harry looked at Hermione and winked, letting her now he would discuss this topic further with her later, out of earshot of the elves.

"Aeronna!"

"Master Harry calls?"

"Yes, Aeronna. I would like you to meet two more of my friends. This is Dobby and this is Winky. They will be working for the school. Do you think you could show them around here and spend the evening with them while we are at the dinner party, they will be traveling with us this summer as well."

"Of course, Master Harry. I would be delighted to show them around."

"Thank you Aeronna. If you will excuse me then, I need to get ready to go, I have to transport the trunk to the Longbottom estate and get things arranged there before Griphook arrives to fix the door for Dumbledore to see." Harry and Hermione left the two elves in Aeronna's care and ascend the stairs to get ready for the party.

When Harry got to his room he immediately called Azamus to him. "Azamus, have you met Dobby and Winky yet?"

"Yes, Master Harry I have."

"Good. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I have hired them to work for the school, but Winky refuses to be paid. She said she is a good house elf and therefore shouldn't be paid. She is a free house elf, although I think she may have bonded herself to me this afternoon. Anyway, I was wondering if you could figure out a way to talk to her and help her understand that getting paid is not the mark of a bad house elf. I have no intention of doing away with her services either way, but I would like her to get paid for them. I just don't seem to be able to make her understand. I don't want to offend her and I don't want to make her feel bad and like she is not wanted. Do you think you can do that somehow?"

"Yes, Master Harry, I will find a way."

"Thank you. I knew you would be able to figure something out."

By 5:45 everyone was ready to go. Harry had made arrangements with Neville to come back to Paradise to get them since he had the only portkey that went directly to and from Longbottom Manor. He was right on time and they all gathered round and put a finger on the key and were instantly and gently transported back to England once again. After looking around the manor everyone agreed that a small nondescript broom closet on the first floor would be the best place to set up. It was near the main staircase so opening the door and finding another staircase would not seem so out of place. Harry set the trunk down and resized it. Griphook arrived precisely at 6:00. He agreed with the placing and it took him less than five minutes to have the trunk set up so that all Harry had to do was open the closet door and they could ascend the steps to the owl room. Once everything was in place he went upstairs to talk to his parents and let them know that everything was ready now. They were still chatting about the agenda for the evening when Remus came up and said that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had arrived.

They decided to try out the surprise tactic on them, so Remus went back and escorted them up to the room where Harry was waiting for them. After the initial shock of seeing Lily, James, and Sirius supposedly alive McGonagall and Flitwick thought it would be an excellent prank to play on Dumbledore, and they agreed not to mention it during the meal and not to tell him they were from a portrait. After being told about the new Potter-Black Institute of Higher Learning they also agreed not to mention that this evening either. They spent the next half hour having a nice friendly chat, mostly about Harry and his first five years at Hogwarts. While Prof. McGonagall was aware of most of the events Prof. Flitwick was not, and he was not any happier about the situation than Prof. McGonagall was when he had been filled in on all the details. They were anxious to see how Dumbledore would respond to the questions put to him by James and Lily. After all, he couldn't possible tell them they were too young yet to know the whole truth.

Harry and party had come down the stairs just as Dumbledore knocked on the door of the Manor. It was answered by Mizu, the Longbottoms' house elf. Within minutes dinner was announced and everyone went into the formal dining room. Dumbledore decided that he was going to get the ball rolling in his direction, he hoped, so he started off right away.

"Well, Harry my boy," with the customary twinkle in his eye. Harry wondered, not for the first time how he did that, and determined to learn to do it himself. "Have you taken care of all your business you had to attend to and are now ready to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer?" Had he bothered to be looking around the table he would have seen the many looks of irritation from all the other guests.

"Professor as I have told you before, I am not going to the Burrow this summer. I have a place to stay that is perfectly safe and I intend to continue on there as long as I want or am welcome. I still have quite a few things left to accomplish this summer that would preclude me from staying at the Burrow."

Totally ignoring what Harry just said, "Harry, Harry, Harry. I don't know how I can make it any clearer to you. But you must go back to your aunt's house for at least two weeks and then someplace safe, someplace that I have made sure the wards are strong enough to protect you."

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore. I don't know how I can make it any clearer to you. I have no intention of EVER going back to my aunt's house, or going anywhere else except where I want to go this summer. I am perfectly safe where I am at and will remain so. The wards are stronger there than any you could put up."

"Harry, that is just not so." Then Dumbledore decided to try a different tack. He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva see if you can talk some sense into Harry. Try to make him understand that he needs to do this for his and others safety."

"Albus, I would, if I understood it myself. But I cannot make myself try to talk someone into something that I myself do not understand or believe in. Harry may have been protected from death eaters at his aunt's house, but that also meant he was hidden from those who would otherwise have protected him. But the wards did not do anything to protect him from the ones on the inside. At least against death eaters he had a chance of protecting himself, something he did not have the opportunity to do from his so-called family. So, no Albus, I will not talk to Harry. As far as I am concerned he is already acting in good sense." Dumbledore looked around at the others at the table and realized that he wasn't going to get any help from any of them. So for once, he decided to let the subject drop, for now anyway. Harry saw the dawning of understanding in his eyes,

"Thank you Professor."

"For what Harry?"

"For letting this drop."

After this the meal was a very pleasant experience. No heavy subjects were discussed, just meaningless everyday topics. Harry debated with himself whether to bring up the fact that he and those with him would not be returning to Hogwarts in September, but then decided to wait until after the discussion with his parents. He didn't want Dumbledore going into that meeting already in a snit or they wouldn't be able to get any information out of him at all. Once dessert was served Harry decided it was time for Dumbledore's surprise.

As the party made its way towards the lounge, "Professor Dumbledore, there are some people here who would like to talk to you." Dumbledore looked around at the group, trying to figure out what they could possible want to talk to him about that they couldn't have talked about at dinner. But instead of going into the lounge Harry began to lead him up the stairs. When they reached the first floor Harry opened the door onto another, smaller staircase and stepped back allowing the rest of the party to pass them and go up the stairs first. Then he led Dumbledore up the stairs to the owl room. Lily, James, and Sirius were all sitting on the couch with their backs to the door. Everyone else had arranged themselves around the edge of the wall so they could see Dumbledore's face when he came around the couch. When Dumbledore rounded the couch it took him a couple of seconds to register who he was looking at. And several more before he was able to mumble. The twinkle in his eye died and he was rendered totally speechless. Then,

"How…how…what…how…" Nothing coherent, just words. After a bit everyone started laughing. It's not often that anyone has managed to prank Dumbledore, but at the moment no one present was going to tell him it was a prank. After the initial shock Dumbledore backed into a chair, never taking his eyes off the three sitting on the couch. Everyone else quietly sat in the chairs that had appeared around the wall of the room. Everyone, except Harry, Remus, and the other teenagers that is. Remus sat in the other chair already in the room. Harry exited through to the control room, he wanted to be able to hear what was being said, and the other three teens left through the door they had entered, no one noticing that Hermione had pressed the wolf as they exited. By the time they had gone down the stairs and into the library Harry had already set the controls so they could hear what was being said in the owl room. When the door was closed the questioning soon began.

"Albus, I know you are wondering why we wanted to see you."

"Well, actually James I am more wondering how as to why at the moment."

"How is not important right now, but why is. So if you don't mind we will skip the how for the time being and get on with the whys. We have a few questions for you and expect to get truthful answers, believe me we will know if you are not being truthful with us. First off, why was Harry sent to live with Petunia and Vernon? You know good and well that was totally against what we wanted!" James waited a space to give Albus time to answer, if he was going to without being prompted again.

"I thought it would be best for him. He would be raised away from the fame and danger being in the wizarding world would present to him. It was for the greater good."

"Enough of for the greater good. If I hear that phrase one more time I am going to hex you."

"Remus, surely you don't think I…"

"Albus, I don't know what to think right now. I only know that you have done some things that need answering for." No answering comment seemed to be forthcoming from Dumbledore this time.

"Good. Now back to James' original question. Why Petunia and Vernon? We specifically said Harry was not to go to them. We knew Harry would not have a happy life with them; my sister has always hated magic and anything to do with it and us. We never expected they would treat Harry the way they did, but we knew it would not be a happy life for him. How can you possible think that sending him there would be beneficial to him, and then to continue sending him back year after year even though you knew what was happening to him."

"Now wait, Lily, I didn't know what was happening to him. He told me he wasn't happy there, but that was as far as it went. No child is ever completely happy with their home life, so I just put it down to typical childhood resentment to one's guardians."

"Sorry Dumbles that doesn't wash! I know for a fact that you were told how he was being treated, but you chose to ignore all the facts that were staring you in the face. The least you should have done was check out his story. But for the first 10 years he lived there you never once checked up on him."

"Sirius, I had Mrs. Figg watching out for him."

"A fat lot of good that was! With the wards you had placed on the property she could have walked up and looked in the windows, provided she could even see the house and she wouldn't have been able to tell anything was wrong. The only times she knew what was going on was when Harry would come stay with her and she would report to you, but you never bothered to check yourself. What did you do obliviate her so she wouldn't remember what she had seen and told you?"

"I resent that remark!"

"More like, you resemble that remark!"

"Gentleman, this is getting us nowhere. Dumbledore we are still waiting for a truthful answer. Why did you go against our wishes and place Harry with my sister?"

"Lily, I honestly believed he would have a better life. You were a wonderful mother and I just couldn't believe that your sister would be any less so. If I had had any idea that they were going to be like they were I would never had put Harry there."

"So you admit you knew what they were like. And how they were treating Harry?"

"That doesn't explain why you did it. You broke the law, both wizard and muggle. We left a Will that specifically stated what was to be done with him and what was NOT to be done with him, but you just totally reversed everything we had in there. And you did know what kind of people they were. Professor McGonagall told you before you left him, so with that and what our Will said should have told you the truth. You should never have left him there, you should have given him to Sirius to raise."

"If you had thought it was so important that he be raised away from the wizarding world all you had to do was tell me and I would have been more than happy to take him away and raise him outside the limelight. But you never gave me that opportunity. You decided that you knew better than his parents what needed to be done with him and then went on your merry way just assuming that everyone would bow to your wishes, which they did. But no more! We are not bowing anymore. I made sure that Harry would not have to live the rest of his life bowing to anyone, even the great Dumbledore."

"Obviously, you are never going to give us a straight answer on this issue, so we will move on, but hold the right to return here at a later time. Next question, why did you allow Sirius to be sent to Azkaban without a trial? Isn't that part of your duties as head of the Wizengamot, to see that everyone gets a fair trial?"

"Well, yes, but with Sirius saying it was all his fault, and then all those eye witnesses to the confrontation and all, it looked like an open and shut case."

"That's no excuse. Open and shut cases have been reopened on many occasions, especially when someone actually knew the truth. You knew Sirius was not our secret keeper. You knew it was Peter, you cast the charm yourself!"

"What! I didn't know that. All those years you let me think my one remaining friend was a traitor. All those years you kept me away from Sirius and Harry. WHY, OLD MAN WHY?" Remus had jumped to his feet and had his wand pointing at Dumbledore before anyone had the chance to stop him. Sirius and James both jumped up and grabbed Remus before he could hex the headmaster, who at least had the grace to look afraid.

"I…I…I just didn't want to jeopardize the plan."

"The plan? Now we are getting somewhere. What plan?"

"The plan to rid the world of Voldemort."

"So all along, the whole reason was your plan? So fill us in on this plan. Don't try to say we are too young to know the whole plan. We are not 11 years old or even 12 or 13. We are adults and have the right to know why you have treated our son like you have for the past 15 years."

"Okay, I will tell you what I can."

"NO! You will tell us everything."

Dumbledore sighs, he realizes that he has definitely met his match when it comes to Lily and James at the moment. "It all started with the prophecy."

"Wait, before you go any further, let us discuss this prophecy. We want to know why if it is such a big secret everyone seems to know what it says?"

"No one even knows there is a prophecy. No one knows what it says, except the two of you, Harry, and myself."

"Then why does everyone think that only Harry can defeat Voldemort? If it is such a secret like you say? Why is no one else trying to take out the great bully? Why do they all expect a child to do it for them? It just doesn't make any sense. If no one knows the prophecy even exists or what it says why would they all be expecting Harry to get rid of Voldemort again? If everyone thinks he is already dead why would they expect him to do it again? Obviously, the prophecy isn't such a big secret."

"I really can't answer that James."

"Yes you can. All these years YOU must have been feeding the hype. Someone had to be and since you are the only one who supposedly knew about the prophecy and what it said it had to be you. No one else could have been doing it. You are the one who has to have been keeping the rumors alive. But why? What would it profit you to keep it going like this?"

"Wait a minute. James, do you suppose… Surely not though..."

"What Lily, what have you figured out?"

"I think I realize now why he has been doing all this. It has nothing to do with the greater good, except the greater good of Albus Dumbledore! You have been keeping Harry weak and small and dependent on you. Then when it comes time for him to defeat Voldemort you will somehow be able to take the credit for it. How are you planning to do that? You are planning to allow Voldemort to kill Harry! Then you would be able to finish him off and retain your title of the greatest wizard alive. Right!"

"No, of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Because you are an egotistical megalomaniac, just like Voldemort."

"That's it, Prongs, there is no other rationale that fits all the scenarios, Harry with the Dursleys, me in Azcaban, Mooney kept away from us both, the Weasleys always being in the right place at the right time. You have been playing us all, you have been playing all of us for the last 15 years. Tell me, was it really Peter's idea to go to Voldemort, or did you suggest that too? We all know you told Snivalus to go to Voldemort with the first part of the prophesy so it's no real stretch to think you maneuvered Peter to go to his master too."

"I'll admit I sent Severus to Voldemort, but I did not have anything to do with Peter's betrayal."

"Perhaps not, but you still knew it was Peter and not me. Yet you did nothing to help me, even when I tried to contact you about it, you just ignored me. Not exactly the actions of an innocent man."

"Yes, I ignored you. I knew what you wanted. But it was necessary for you to be where you were so that you couldn't interfere with Harry's life."

"No, it was necessary for me to be where I was so I wouldn't interfere with your plan."

"Yes, well, that is your opinion…"

"Actually, that is all of our opinions. And that is why we are not going to let you continue. From this time on we will be raising Harry in the way we see fit, and we will be preparing him for his life. We will not depend on you anymore to do what is right, nor will we allow you to have any say in the way our child is raised. As of now you are no longer Harry's guardian, magical or otherwise. That has been delegated to the Grangers and Remus. If you have any problems with this I would speak now and then forever hold your peace. Once you leave here, which make no mistake you will be doing very shortly, you will never see Harry again unless Harry desires it. You will not be able to find him, so don't even try. All the trackers that you have put on him over the years have already been removed."

"And speaking of trackers!"

"Yes, Remus, what about them?"

"Have you noticed the last one you put on Harry is still showing him being in London. Or should I say, ME still being in London. Actually, the shoes you hexed are sitting in the garbage receptacle at Harrod's Department Store. We discovered the tracker before we even left Diagon Alley. Harry came up with the plan to leave the shoes, so if I were you old man I wouldn't bother to try it again. We will always manage to be one step ahead of you from now on."

"Remus, I don't know what you are talking about. I have not put a tracker on Harry since he left school last term."

"Of course, you didn't, I didn't say you did, I said the tracker you put on ME."

"Oh…."

"Now, back to your plan. Please explain what you had in mind. How you had PLANNED on Harry being prepared to fight Voldemort when you have made sure he was down trodden and weak for 15 years? How was he supposed to fight a wizard who is fully trained, by you, no less? Were you really just planning to let Harry walk in there and die and then finish him off yourself?"

"Personally I don't see that happening! Harry has already vanquished Voldemort, that is all he had to do. The rest is up to you and the rest of the wizarding world. My son has done his job. All you have to do is read the prophecy to know that Harry did his part. Why have you been keeping him like this. Why have you been telling him that he is the only one who can kill Voldemort? The prophecy says the one to vanquish is coming, Harry did that. He vanquished him 15 years ago, the fact that he is back is not Harry's doing nor is it his place to have to do away with him again. That is something that the rest of you can deal with on your own this time."

"Even if I agree with you there is nothing I can do about it. The ministry is still trying to keep it quiet that he is back, they will not admit it. Therefore no one is willing to do anything to protect themselves or to fight back."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me. The fact that everyone wants to stick their heads in the sand is not Harry's problem. It should not be up to him to fight your battles for you. He is only a child. You are expecting him to behave like an adult while you are determined to keep him a child. You are not giving him the training that he will need in order to survive. So what are we to think? The fact is you are supposed to be the only ones who knows there is a prophecy, and the only one who knows the whole prophecy, yet everyone expects Harry to do the job again, although everyone thinks Voldemort is dead, so why should the job need doing again? And here we are back to where we started aren't we? So I guess that goes to show that this whole mess hinges on one event and has totally spiraled out of control from there. As the 'leader of the light' it is up to you to make sure the truth gets out there. And it is up to you to make sure everyone is prepared, not just you and your few associates, and your own personal sacrificial lamb."

"It is up to you to make sure they all know the truth. Fudge saw what happened at the ministry, he saw Voldemort there. Surely there is a way you can make him admit what he saw. A lot of other people saw him too. Surely not everyone has been obliviated. Or have they? Did you do the little voodoo you do so often?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Feel free to beg, but the fact is we all know you obliviate people whenever and wherever you feel the need. So don't think we would put it past you to have obliviated everyone who was in the ministry that night if it interfered with your plan or the greater good."

"Dumbledore, is what they are saying true? Have you been obliviating people? Have you ever obliviated us?"

"Minerva, I am surprised at you. That you would think such things of me after all these years."

"It is after all these years that I am beginning to wonder about it. I have heard so many disturbing things this evening that I am beginning to question my life for the past 50 years, my undying devotion to you and your plans. Have I been wrong? Have I been kidding myself that you were all seeing and knew so much better than everyone else? I have wondered about Harry all his growing up years, I remember taking him to his relatives, and I never thought it unusual that I could not remember where they lived, I just assumed it was the Fidelius charm you put on their residence. Now I am wondering if that is the only thing keeping me from remembering where Harry was."

"Of course it was Minerva, don't you start questioning me too."

"I'm sorry, headmaster, but that is exactly what I am doing, and what I intend to continue doing. I am going to start using my place as deputy headmistress to do my duty. To care for the children that are placed in my care, to make sure no others are suffering the way Harry has suffered. And to make sure that no others are placed in a position so abominable that they decide leaving is better than staying. I don't blame Harry and his family at all for the decisions they have made and I wholly support them. And I want them to know if there is ever anything I can do to help them that I am there for them. And don't even think about obliviating me of this memory. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus. I am sorry for my part in all this. I can only say that I was following a crazed man. I ask you forgiveness and offer you my services. I am asking you to act as witnesses for me so that if I ever forget what has happened here tonight that you will help me remember using whatever means is necessary."

"I too offer my services and ask for the same witness as Minerva."

"Thank you professors, we will make sure Harry gets those messages."

"Are you telling me that Harry is not in here somewhere or at least listening in on this conversation?"

"I am not saying anything except that I will make sure Harry gets the messages."

"Have it your way."

"We intend to. Back to the question and answer period."

"Personally, James, I don't think we are going to get any more answers from him tonight."

"You are probably right Sirius, but I can't help but want to try. There are still so many things that we need to know."

"Not now, Lils. I think we have all the information we need to make our plans."

"We need to know more about HIS plan. It seems to be the central crux of the whole matter."

"Okay, we will get what we can about his plan and then it is time to eject this old man from our presence."

"James, Lily, I don't know what you are talking about. I told you, the plan is to rid the world of Voldemort"

"Sorry, but I don't buy that. You need to tell us more about this plan. Give us some details if you want us to believe that that is your main goal."

"Okay, I will tell you my plan, up to this point. Yes, like I told you I was trying to keep Harry out of the limelight, I thought if he grew up in a humbling atmosphere he would be more malleable for me, more trainable as it were. Unfortunately, that part of the plan seems to have backfired. But he is trainable. And will be the perfect weapon to use against Voldemort. Voldemort will not be expecting someone who is trained to come after him, he will be expecting a weakling, a boy, someone who could not possible get the best of him."

"And how, pray tell, did you expect that to happen, when the only part of your plan that has actually happened is to keep Harry a weakling? You haven't been training him in any skills that will help him. You haven't allowed anyone else to train him in any other skills either."

"Oh, but I have been training him. Tell me, how much as Harry told you about his first five years of school?"

"He has told us everything, we know about the troll in the bathroom, we know about the philosopher's stone, we know everything right up to the Department of Mysteries."

"Good, that will save us some time, me not having to go into detail."

"They may know, but we aren't fully aware of the details. So, I think you will need to go into the details as you know them."

"Yes, thank you Minerva, that is a very good idea, then we can judge if your story jives with Harry's version. And make no mistake, we believe Harry and his version, so any deviation on your part will obviouisly be the lies you are using to protect yourself and your plan. Which, for your information, just in case you haven't realized it yet, is bupkis, it is no longer in action, no longer a viable working plan. So don't try to stray from the facts, just tell it like it is, or was."

"Okay, I will start in the first year. You know about the troll. I had absolutely nothing to do with that. Quirrell was totally responsible for letting him into the castle. Once inside even Quirrell had no control. The idea was to cause mayhem and confusion so that he, Quirrell, could try to get to the philosopher's stone. It nearly worked too, if Severus hadn't been suspicious of him and followed him. I knew once Harry had sussed out about the stone he would try to protect it. I had no idea he would take the other students with him. In fact, I know he tried to not take them, but they insisted on following him. I was away from the school that night, so didn't realize what was happening until I returned. I got to Harry before anything major happened to him."

"EXCUSE ME! If you don't consider what happened to him major, what would have it taken for you to consider it major, his DEATH?"

"Now, Lils, stay calm."

"How can I stay calm when the one person who should have had my son's best welfare as his main concern is saying that him facing Voldemort again by himself and barely surviving to tell the tale is not a major thing."

"Lily, I know how you feel. But that does bring up another question. If you are so all seeing and all knowing how is it you didn't know that Quirrell had Voldemort riding around on the back of his head?"

"Yeah, right, and how would that be, how can you possible know how I feel? And you still haven't explained how it is that the protections that were supposed to keep the stone safe were so easily breached by a few first years."

"Yes, Dumbledore, that is something I have wondered about all these years. Why were the protections we put on the stone so flimsy that a group of first years were able to breach them. If you had been willing to tell us what we were protecting we could have put stronger protections."

"I know, that is why I didn't tell you what it was or what I suspected was going to happen to it. I needed the protections to be just enough that Harry would be able to breach them with a little bit of work. I had no idea that Voldemort was riding along with Quirrell. And I had no idea Harry would take his friends with him. I thought for sure his noble streak would force him to leave them behind and just the knowledge he had acquired from them to help him."

"That makes no sense at all. How could you have been sure that he would garner the proper information from his friends to allow him to get by all the protections?"

"To be quite honest with you I had thought at the time that Harry would come and ask for

my help, then I would go with him and help him get through them all."

"There again, making you the hero."

"Yes, well…"

"Yes, well, is that all you can say? He did try to come to you, you were nowhere to be found. Knowing what you did you should have refused to leave the castle. You should have insisted that Fudge come to you. Then at least you would have known it was not even a real message. And since you had told us nothing about it when they came to me I dismissed them. I just figured it was children trying to weasel information out of me about a rumor, something they knew nothing about. Little did I know I was being played for a fool…"

"So the fact is, my son was set up by you. Luckily enough he managed to survive and keep your reputation intact. So, now I think we are up to twice that he has vanquished Voldemort. So why keep up the charade of the prophecy?"

"Because I believed and still do believe that he is the only one that can fulfill the prophecy. I do not believe that his vanquishing Voldemort is enough, he has to kill him. I am not at liberty to discuss this in open forum."

"We are not a forum, and for your information everyone here has seen and heard the entire prophecy."

"What!"

"I thought you understood for Harry's safety no one should know that."

"Perhaps in your mind, but in our opinion everyone here is trustworthy and more. They all deserved to know why things were being handled as they were. And besides, it was Harry's decision, he decided that he needed advice from more than one person and that he would only get the proper advice if everyone was properly informed. So he decided to tell everyone, and we agreed it was a good idea."

"I see. Well, then surely you can all understand why it must be kept so secret."

"Yes, but apparently it hasn't, has it? Otherwise like Lily said why would everyone be expecting Harry to be the one who has to kill him again? Especially when everyone believed that he was dead to begin with."

"Minerva, let me finish my explanation, then I believe you will understand where I am coming from."

"In his second year was the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. How can you explain that?"

"I didn't know at the time."

"Not good enough. How could a bloody 60 foot snake wander around the castle halls and no one report to you? I know the portraits report everything to you and there is no way a snake would know to only stray into the hallways where there weren't living portraits,"

"No, you are right Remus. The snake was reported to me. Or at least something was reported to me, although none of the portraits ever actually said it was a snake or a basilisk, or that it was so huge."

"So you just decided to have a wait and see attitude. What were you waiting to see, if it killed another student? And then to let them take Hagrid to Azkaban when you knew it was a snake and not his spider? Dumbledore, you have done some cold things in your life, but that is twice now that you have let an innocent person go to Azkaban when you had the means all along to stop it."

"I know, I know. But I needed Harry to face the snake,..."

"Wait a minute, you just said you didn't know it was a snake, now you admit you did?"

As if he was not interrupted,"…I needed him to realize he was strong enough to do it on his own. I needed him to start believing in his abilities. I had no idea he would drag Mr. Weasley and Prof. Lockhart with him. Again, I thought his nobility streak would prevent anyone else being put in danger. And I wanted him to start connecting with Miss Weasley." This last was said very quietly, almost under his breath.

"What was that? What are you talking about connecting with Miss Weasely?" He completely forgot about Remus' extraordinary hearing.

"Remus, surely you must see that the pure bloods are losing out in the wizarding world right now. They need fresh blood pumped back into them, I thought if I could encourage Harry and Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to get together then we could bolster up a dying society."

"The only thing I see the "pure bloods" losing out on is good sense and fairness. They have lost nothing other than their status when another pure blood takes a dislike to them. Pure bloods still hold all the cards, they rule the government, they control the money, and they influence public opinion. Half-bloods, muggle-borns, and all non-human magical creatures are seen as dross to them. They don't care whom they hurt or defame as long as none of it touches them. Present company excluded."

"That's alright Remus, we here all agree with you."

"Thank you Madam Longbottom."

"And just how were you planning to 'encourage' Harry and Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to get together? Marriage contracts, love potions, what?"

"Lily, please, do you really think I would resort to such things?"

"If it suited your purposes yes."

"But that still doesn't explain why you felt Harry needed to face that snake and why you couldn't help him. Even if you had told him ahead of time what it was, maybe he would have gone in a little better prepared. As it was you just let him go merrily along with everyone calling him Slytherin's heir and having to put up with the backlash from that, when all along you could have told the truth and let everyone know that it wasn't Harry petrifying people. But again you didn't, you just let everyone go blindly along blaming Harry and then expecting Harry to solve your little problem for you."

"Tell me, old man, is there ever going to be a problem in your life that you solve yourself or are you always going to let your students do that for you?"

"Okay, so at the end of his second year you have proven that Harry is not Slytherin's heir, but rather Gryffindor's. Does that make you feel better about his abilities?"

"Yes and no. I didn't know about his connection to Gryffindor until he pulled the sword from the sorting hat. That summer I did a little research and found out his connection to Gryffindor through the Potter line, which only further proved my suspicions, he is the only person who can defeat Voldemort. Only a Gryffindor is going to be able to defeat the heir of Slytherin. Yes, I did some research on Voldemort as well and he IS the heir of Slytherin."

"Yes, but he is not the only heir, is he? Or did you not do the full research, just enough to satisfy your story line?"

"What are you talking about James?"

"Well, I did some research too, it was necessary for Lily and I to be married, you know. And not only is Harry heir to Godric Gryffindor, he is also an heir to Salazar Slytherin. A minor one, but an heir nonetheless. He is a double heir, so it may not be possible for him to fulfill your prophecy. You may have to be satisfied with him vanquishing Voldemort, what 3 times are we up to now. Someone else will have to do the killing, and therefore Harry's participation in your plan is unnecessary now."

"No, I am sorry James, but the prophecy makes it very clear that Harry must do the deed himself."

"Sorry, Dumbledore, but I don't read it that way. The prophecy states that Harry will vanquish the dark lord, it doesn't say anything about having to kill him."

"What about the part about one can't live while the other survives?"

"Well, since they are both alive now at the same time it would appear that that part of the prophecy is bogus, or the whole thing is bogus, and you have just manipulated things to make them seem to fit the prophecy so you could continue to hide behind Harry and what you have done to him and all the others over the past decade."

"But that doesn't negate the prophecy."

"Oh, yes it does!"

"Okay, I think we have gotten all the information we are going to get out of him for tonight. It's time we eject him from our presence and get on with our own plans."

"As you wish, James. But I do so wish you would let me use a little alternate persuasion, I think we could learn a little more."

"Most likely, but not necessary. We will save some of our secrets for the next time we need more information."

"Speaking of the next time we meet. I am going to need Harry's help later on this summer, so I would appreciate it if you would tell me where I can get in touch when him when I am ready."

"And for what would that be?"

"That is something that I can definitely not talk about at this time."

"Then, I can tell you, that is definitely not something Harry will be helping you with this summer."

"Lily, if there was any other way, don't you think I would be using it?"

"No!"

"I assure you had I any other way to accomplish my goal I would do so."

"Okay, so what is your goal this time? What is it that is so important that only Harry can help you with?"

"As I said, it is not something I am willing to discuss at this point in time, but rest assured, only Harry can help with this."

"Well, rest assured, Harry will not be helping you with this. You will have to find some other way to achieve your goal. Now, if you are willing to tell us what that is, maybe we can help you come up with an alternate plan."

"There is no alternate plan. This has to do with how Voldemort was able to come back to life after that night. It has to do with why no one but Harry will be able to kill him."

"And that would be?"

"Something I cannot and will not discuss at this point with you or anyone else."

"Then, our discussion is truly over. Harry will not be around this summer to help you. You will not be able to contact him in any way shape or form, so don't even try."

"Well, goodnight then. I assume I can go now? Harry, I will see you the first of September, as usual."

REMUS: "Oh, speaking of September 1, actually you will not be seeing Harry then."

AUGUSTA: "Nor Neville."

DAN: "Nor Hermione."

XENO LOVEGOOD: "Or Luna."

"I see. Well, we will see about all of this. While I can't do anything about Neville and Luna other than reporting them for not being in school at the appointed time, I can do something about Hermione and Harry. As their magical guardian I can have them forcefully returned to Hogwarts. Please don't make me do that. Don't make me pull strings that I would rather not pull at the moment."

"You didn't listen did you. We told you earlier that Remus was now Harry's legal guardian."

"And he is also Hermione's."

"Not that Harry needs a legal guardian anymore. Remember the little detail of emancipating him. His muggle guardians signed the papers without any problem, the little item of not having to ever see him again was the deal topper. They signed so fast the pens were almost smoking."

DAN: "Feel free to report Hermione for not being in school on September 1. Not only will you look stupid but you will make yourself look a real fool. We have legally had Hermione's legal guardian changed, a right we did not know we had when you first approached us five years ago. We have also found out that Hogwarts is not the only school in Brittan or the rest of the world for that matter. Hermione will have her choice of where she continues her education, but she has told us that she is not interested in returning to Hogwarts in September. We will spend the summer exploring her other options and allowing her to decide where she wishes to go."

"Of course. You have every right to decide where Hermione would be happiest. But I must emphasize that her magical education will not be any better anywhere else. Hogwarts is the number one magical school."

DAN: "According to you. But we have found that other schools offer courses that make for a more rounded education and will fit her out better for life in the world, whether she chooses to stay totally in the wizarding world or in the muggle world, or split her time between the two. That is what we want for our little girl, the best of both worlds so that she can make her own choices when the time comes. We want her to be fit for whatever she decides to try, something we have to come realize over the years will not happen at Hogwarts. The curriculum hasn't changed at Hogwarts in how many years now? Well, it doesn't matter. The fact is, it hasn't changed and Hermione has noticed and decided that is not the education she wants. And as her parents we see no reason that we should continue to pay you for a substandard education. Please feel free to quote me when you report Hermione or any of the other young people who have made this decision."

REMUS: "Headmaster Dumbledore, just so you know, as their magical guardian I totally agree with the plan the kids have of investigating other schools this summer. In fact, I plan to go with them and help them in any way I can in making their final decision, whether that be in a school in Britain, some other country, or via private tutors. There are always tutors and/or professors in all the standard courses you offer at Hogwarts as well as any other courses that students decide they want to learn available for the right price. The two of them will not be attending Hogwarts next term, and there is nothing you can do about it, even if you were inclined to try and stop it. So may I suggest that you just go back to your school and handle the details that you can do something about."

JAMES: "We second that Dumbledore. There is nothing more you can do here and nothing more you can do to influence Harry or the others here. So it would be best that you go back to your own school. If we have any other questions for you we will get in touch with you."

SIRIUS: "In other words, don't call us, we'll call you."

With that Remus ushered everyone out of the room and back down the stairs to the lounge. In a couple of minutes Harry joined them and they all said their good nights to the three Hogwarts professors who were ushered out the door and to the edge of the apparition border.

Once Prof. Dumbledore had apparated away Prof. McGonagall turned to Harry, "Could I speak with you for a minute?"

"Of course Professor."

"Could we return to the house, this might take a few minutes. Filius, you might want to come too." Everyone turned and retraced their steps into the lounge. Once everyone was seated, "Harry I was wondering, could you use a few more professors in your new school?"

"Well, first off, I think you would need to talk to Headmaster Lupin about that. But, one thing I would like to say first. Although we would love to have you at the school, I fear it would be a bad move. The way I see it right now you are the only buffer between the students and Prof. Dumbledore. With Neville and myself both being gone he has lost his first and backup weapon against Voldemort. So that means once he has accepted this he is going to have to revamp his plans and recruit someone else to fill the role of weapon or whatever else he had planned for me. Since you are the only one of two at the school who is aware of what he is up to it is going to fall to you to protect the other students."

REMUS: "To be quite honest with you Professor, I would suggest that you never allow yourself to be alone with the man and if you can prevent it any of the students either. You could have each head of house have a private meeting with their students and tell them that if he ever requests a meeting with them that they bring their head of house with them."

"That is definitely a good idea. And I see your point Mr. Potter."

"But, Professor, if you would like to go with us this summer that would be wonderful. You could join us in our travels and see a bit of the world before you have to go back."

"Could I really? I don't have to be back until the 15th of August, so that gives me almost two months."

"Mr. Potter, would I be able to join you as well? I don't have to be back until the 30th of August?"

"That would be fine with me Professor Flitwick. Anyone have any objections to this?" No one objected so it was decided that Professors McGongall and Flitwick would join the little party on their travels. "Well, everybody you know what that means for tomorrow don't you?" At the quizzical looks from everybody Harry shouted, "SHOPPING TRIP!" He then turned to the two professors and said, "Since we don't know what the dress code will be for the places we are traveling to we are all outfitted with standard muggle clothing, so tomorrow morning we will need to meet with you guys and get you kitted out. What say we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 9:00, then we can go to Harrod's from there?"

"Minerva, what about Pamona? I don't think we should leave her alone at the school with Dumbledore."

"You're right, but what can we do?"

"She is welcome to travel with us."

"She could help me out in the greenhouse to make sure I have everything I will need, and we would be able to continue the work we started last term on the plants and the other projects we had going."

"Okay, I will speak with her as soon as we return to the school."

"Good, bring her with you tomorrow morning if she agrees to accompany us. And don't forget to freeze any portraits in the room where you talk to her and check for listening devices."

"What about Poppy?"

"She is already gone for the summer. She and her father have gone to France to visit her sister who just had a new grandchild for them to spoil." Once all was decided Lupin escorted the two professors to the apparition point at the edge of the property.

Once they were gone, "Harry, have you thought about the rooming situation? When you add Griphook to our party we only have one available room left."

"Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought about that." Lupin came back in just then.

"Hadn't thought about what Harry?"

"The rooming situation."

"Oh yeah. What if we had Dobby take that end play room and set it up as 2 suites like all the others? Then Professors McGonagall and Sprout could share a suite, and Professor Flitwick and Griphook could share a suite."

"That works for me. As soon as we get back to Paradise we'll speak with Dobby about the renovations."

By the time they left to meet the professors at 9:00 the next morning the elves were already hard at work on the renovations and assured them that all would be ready when they returned that evening. They even promised to outfit one of the suites in size appropriate furnishings for Prof. Flitwick and Griphook.


	22. Ch 22 - Wednesday, June 26, 1996

**CHAPTER 22 - FIRST STOP, POTTER VILLA, AMERICA, Wed, 6/26/96 **

At 8:55 the group portkeyed from Paradise to the Leaky Cauldron. The three professors were there waiting for them. Since Neville had visited with Prof. Sprout the day before she knew some of what was happening and when Minerva returned to Hogwarts the previous evening with an invitation for them to join the party she was all for it. She couldn't wait to see this greenhouse that Neville had been so excited about. Of course, the chance to talk to Lily again was a great incentive too. Lily had been very gifted in herbology and when she had decided to go into healing Pamona was more than willing to write her a letter of recommendation. The shopping trip went about smoothly, they were able to acquire everything they needed at Harrod's, then make a quick run through the Alley for a few last minute things, and then they were on their way back to Paradise to begin their summer adventure.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts…

Dumbledore was sitting in his office trying to decide how he could regain control of Harry. With Lily, James, and Sirius back in the picture things were a lot more complicated than they were before. He still hadn't figured out how they did that, but obviously they weren't ghosts because they had physically been able to lay their hands on Remus the previous evening when he was trying to hex him. But how they had accomplished this he didn't know, no one had ever cheated death, except Voldemort, and he knew Lily and James and Sirius would never go down that road. Suddenly a school owl swooped in through his open window and dropped 3 letters on his desk and flew out again. _"What's this?"_ He opened the letters and was surprised to find that the three of his heads of houses had decided to all take a vacation - together. _"Wonder why they didn't invite me?"_ The fact that they were disgusted with the way he had been acting over the past few years and the revelations from the night before had placed many doubts in their heads about him never even crossed him mind. He had dismissed most of the previous evening as unimportant and therefore so should everyone else. After all, he was Dumbledore, the leader of the light. What was surprising to Dumbledore was that they had left already and hadn't even said goodbye in person, just the note saying they were going and when they would be back, but not where they were going. Of course, the fact that they didn't know where they were going was part of that, but even if they had known they would not have told him. This might actually be a good thing. With the three of them gone for the summer he would have all the time he needed to formulate his plans to get Harry back under his control and attempt to overturn his emancipation without anyone to interrupt him or to interfere. He could fully concentrate on the problem at hand. He would leave all the paperwork that needed to be done for the return of the students on Sept 1 until Minerva got back on August 15th. That would be putting the letters a little late in going out, but oh well, they could deal. It was no skin off his nose when they got their letters, after all Diagon Alley wasn't going anywhere. And speaking of letters, he now knew what the first step to get Harry Potter back would be, he had to deal with the Dursleys.

Meanwhile, back in Paradise…

Dobby took all the bags from the professors and popped them away into the trunk for him and Winky to put away. Professor Sprout was looking around her in wonder. Unfortunately they didn't have time to let her explore as their portkey was scheduled to activate in about two minutes. "Don't worry Professor Sprout, I am sure we will be back in time for you to get a better look around and I am hoping during the school year you will all be able to come here some weekends to just relax and get away if you need to."

"Thank you Remus. That will be very much appreciated." The other two professors nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Harry asked. "Got everything you think you will need? If not, don't worry, we'll pick it up along the way. I'm sure we will have to do some shopping here and there before this trip is over with." Hermione couldn't believe the change in Harry the last few days. She had discovered, as had he apparently, that he was a shopping fool. He really seemed to enjoy all the shopping trips they had been on, whether it was for clothes or electronics, it didn't matter, he just seemed to enjoy shopping. From Harry's POV that was because it was something he had never done before. The only stores he had ever been in before were the ones in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. He had never been in a regular store, other than a grocery store to help Aunt Petunia carry her bags to the car. He was really enjoying the experience of being able to buy what he wanted for himself and all his friends. Having choices was great!

Remus shrunk the trunk and Harry grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Everyone put a finger on the portkey that Griphook had provided for them. It activated and they were in a different place. They appeared to be in a solid block room, but they could feel a breeze and they could smell the flowers, it was a different smell than what they had at Paradise, it was definitely not tropical, and had no citrus smell to it at all, just gently sweet and fragrant. And the breeze was more gentle. While they were looking around wondering if the portkey had brought them to the wrong place there was a "pop."

An elf stood in front of them, "Welcome friends of the Potters."

"Thank you. I assume we are in the right place, although we don't exactly know where that place is?" Harry explained.

"Yes, Sir, you are in the right place. This is the Potter Villa Welcome Center. May I ask how you got here?"

"We traveled by goblin portkey. I am Harry Potter."

"Welcome Harry Potter. I am Caesar Augustus Methros Yolanda Potter. I am head elf here at Potter Villa."

"Thank you Caesar…that is a lot of name for one person, is there something shorter we can call you?"  
"Well, your father always called me CAMY. And even though he hasn't been around here in over 20 years I am still called CAMY by most."

"Thank you, then if it is alright we will call you CAMY too."

"Hello, Camy, I don't know if you remember me…"

"Of course I do, welcome back Mr. Remus. It has been a long time since you were here with us."

"It has indeed, much to my dismay. Some of my happiest memories are from our times here. Although I dare say you probably don't have the same fond memories I do."

"Oh, Mr. Remus you scamp, of course I have fond memories of you too." With that Camy began to change. His ears elongated, his height shortened, his eyes started to bulge our, and his fingers elongated.

In a slightly panicked voice, Harry asked, "Camy, what is happening to you?"

"I is being punished."

"What are you being punished for?"

"I is calling Mr. Lupin a scamp."

Harry laughing. "Camy, that is definitely no reason to be punished, I have absolutely no doubt that my father and his friends were scamps when they were younger, and then some. You were simply speaking the truth."

Returning to normal. "Thank you Master Harry, sir. I appreciate that."

"Camy, there is one very strict rule in my house - no one punishes themselves without talking to me first. I will decide if and when punishment is necessary. It that understood?"

"Yes, Master Harry, that is understood."

"Good, please pass that word around to all others that work here. By the way, where is here? Surely there is more to Potter Villa that just this block room?" Before Remus could explain,

"Of course, follow me and we will go up to the main house."

"That's easy for you to say, you can "pop", but there are no doors for us to exit through." Camy snapped his fingers and the walls dissolved into a beautiful gazebo sitting on top of a hill overlooking the ocean on one side and a forest of flowers on the other.

"Oh, my. This is beautiful," exclaimed Minerva and Pamona at the same time.

Camy led the way from the gazebo down the winding path that slowly descended into the valley. As they came around a curve they saw it - Potter Villa. It was beautiful, of Roman architecture, the whole house, both floors, was surrounded by a porch held up by columns. Camy led the group around to the front of the house and up onto the porch. As he approached the doors opened allowing them all to see straight through to an enclosed courtyard surrounded on all four sides by the Villa.

When they entered the house the entry hall was two stories high with two sets of stairs going up on either side of the hall to a balcony that stretched around the four sides of the enclosed courtyard. Straight in front of them was a wall of glass that looked out into the courtyard with a fountain in the center with benches and flowering bushes and vines. The floor and stairs were made of a beautiful Grecian marble. The effect was breath taking.

To the left was an archway that led into what was obviously a formal dining area. To the right an archway led into the living room/lounge area. Camy led the group through the archway on the right. There were several large couches grouped around a fire place and other seating arrangements around the room that extended from the front of the house all the way to the back of the courtyard, all in soft greens and browns. The furniture was beautifully tailored, but very comfortable looking. The left wall was all glass looking out into the courtyard. On the right were four floor-to-ceiling windows, and one on the front. There were portraits on the wall at the back of the room that looked very familiar. "Those are your grandparents and other ancestors Mr. Potter."

"Camy, please call me Harry. I actually recognized Charles and Martha, I have another portrait of them with me."

Someone commented, "Harry, this is beautiful."

"Thank you, but I think the compliments should go to Camy." No one knew a house elf could blush before this.

"Thank you Mas…Harry. We have been caring for the Villa with the hope that you would one day visit us."

"Believe me, Camy, had I known about this place I would have been here ten years ago."

"I don't understand. How is it you didn't know about your home?"

"That's a long story. But the long and short of it is Albus Dumbledore. He doles out information as he sees fit on a need to know basis - which apparently when it comes to what is mine he thinks I don't need to know."

Ashamedly Remus admits, "I have to take part of the blame too. Had I known Harry knew nothing about his inheritance I would have tried to help him."

"I too must take some of that blame Remus. I knew Albus was secretive, but assumed he had done what he was supposed to and told Harry when he arrived at Hogwarts. I just assumed Harry was such an unassuming person that he wasn't showing off."

"Moony, Professor, you know Dumbledore plays it very close to the vest, even with Sirius. For some reason he didn't want me to get to know you and to know about myself. It is not your fault. Only he is to blame for my ignorance."

"Be that as it may, when I found out where you were living and everything about Sirius I should have been able to put 2 and 2 together."

Camy could tell this subject upset Master Harry to talk about, but he had one more question that he really wanted to an answer to. "Master Harry, may I ask one more question?"

"Of course, and I'll try my best to answer it."

"When Master James had to go into hiding why didn't he come here? This property is so well hidden you all would have been completely safe."

"Well, actually…"

"Harry, may I answer this one?"

"Of course Remus, please do. That is something I would like to know myself."

"Dumbledore. He convinced James and Lily that they would be safer in his house in Godrics Hollow."

"Wait a minute, that house belonged to Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"No wonder! I wondered why a Potter property needed to have a Fidelius placed on it by someone else."

"Dumbledore said it would be better if you three were in someplace not associated with your family. I didn't understand that then, and I don't understand it now. In hind sight I see that his goal was to keep you where he could control the situation."

"But why would mum and dad go along with him?"

"If I had to make a guess I would say because when it came to you and your safety they would have done anything. But, that is something you will have to discuss with them."

"Pardon me Mr. Remus, but how is that possible?"

"Oh, Camy have we got a surprise for you!", Harry cried.

Camy led the group back into the hall and through the formal dining room. The windows in this room lined up with the windows in the living room, you could see all the way through from one outside porch to the other, if you could have seen from the outside in. This room could easily seat 20 comfortably, more if you didn't mind a little less elbow room. At the back of the dining room they came into a small dining room. This was the family dining room. Connected to this room was a door that obviously led into the kitchen.

"Master Harry and guests, it is brealfast time here, I assume you are hungry?"

"Yes, but, with the time change and all we actually left just before lunch time, and so we have eaten breakfast already. That was about four hours ago, so for us it is lunch time, but we don't want to be a problem, so we can fend for ourselves if you want us to."

"Oh, Master Harry, you are so funny, just like your father and Godfather! Cookie would be so mad with me if I allowed you to fend for yourselves. As you humans say, 'She would rip me a new one', and that is not something I would like I don't think." This got a chuckle from everyone.

"I sure wouldn't want that to happen."

"Thank you sir." Another chuckle. "It will take you a couple of days to adjust to the time change. So I will see to getting your lunch started and then will show you to your rooms." Camy disappeared, but reappeared less than a minute later. "If you will follow me." He led them back through the formal dining room and into the entrance hall. When they got to the second floor they were able to see that the wall that faced the courtyard like the one downstairs was all glass. All the rooms were on the outside of the building. The bedrooms were set up very much like the ones in the trunk. When Harry commented on this,

Remus explained, "Yes, this is where your dad got the idea."

"Well, then, I guess we can pair off here just like in the trunk if you would like."

"Works for me, although I am not sure about two master suites like in the trunk. That was specifically designed for your parents and Frank and Alice."

"We'll figure something out." As it turned out, there were two private rooms along with several suites of rooms, so everything worked out the same as in the trunk. Everyone had a private room while sharing a bath with one other person.

When they were all back downstairs Harry took the trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. "Everyone wait here, I'll be right back." He pressed his thumb to the owl, opened the trunk and went up the stairs. "Mum, Dad, Sirius. There's someone here who wants to see you, although he doesn't know it yet." While Harry was talking James, Lily, and Sirius had stepped down. "Okay, you guys stand right there."

"Harry, who is it?" Harry had not thought to mention that they were leaving today or where they were going first.

"A surprise!" He went back down the stairs. Harry sent everyone up keeping Camy with him to come up last. As he stepped off the top step James, Lily, and Sirius stepped around the door. What a reunion.

"CAMY!"

"Master James. Master Sirius. Mistress Lily. How is this possible?"

"Sit down and we'll explain." James said. After a pleasant hour of visiting and catching up, Dobby popped in.

"Master Harry, lunch is ready."

"Thank you Dobby. Harry pressed his thumb to the lily and everyone went back down the stairs to the apartment for lunch. After everyone was seated, James, Lily, and Sirius walked in.

"Cookie is not going to be happy."

"Why not? We didn't fend for ourselves, Dobby and Winky did it."

Even though for the British group it was getting on towards evening, it was only the middle of the afternoon here, so they decided to spend a little time just unwinding and looking around then meet back in the villa for dinner and then in the trunk for a couple of hours to play some games or watch videos, so as not to disrupt the household schedule any more than they had to. The four teens decided that a walk along the beach would be fun. Pamoma, Minerva, and Augusta decided to sit on the veranda and just enjoy the evening air. The men all decided that they wouldn't wait on the teens to begin to enjoy the trunk. Griphook and Flitwick were going to further explore the secrets of surfing the internet that Dan had introduced them too the night before. Tonks and Remus decided to go for a walk too, but they headed off in the opposite direction of the teens.

When the teens returned from the beach they were all thoroughly soaked and completely happy. After a dinner of Yankee pot roast with potatoes and carrots, peas, and homemade bread, with baked Alaska for dessert, everyone turned in early. The next morning, everyone was up bright and early and ready to begin their adventures. As they weren't sure how they would react to jetlag it had been decided that the first couple of days they would just relax and maybe get in a little sightseeing in the New England area. They weren't scheduled to visit their first school, The Salem Witches Academy until Saturday, the 29th.

After dinner they returned to the game room in the trunk, Sirius and James jointed Griphook and Flitwick and were quickly engaged in a lively game of Frogger on the Atari. Luna was fascinated by them trying to maneuver the little frog across the lanes of traffic and couldn't wait to have her own go at the game. They spent the next several hours happily engaged in various pursuits. Tonks and Remus decided to check out the two exercise rooms. Remus needed to see if any further work needed to be done on the sparring dummies to make them usable again. Tonks spent some time showing him how to use all the equipment in the muggle gym and he explained how their dummies worked. They were going to be a very good team. Augusta took Pamona and Minerva to the Phoenix room and showed them the texts that she had picked out to use to teach the kids from. They were impressed with the room as well as the greenhouse. They were able to work out a sort of schedule for classes, although a lot would depend on who else was involved and what sort of time they needed.


	23. Ch 23 - ThursFriday, June 27-28, 1996

**CHAPTER 23 - TAKING NEW YORK BY STORM, 6/27-28/96**

The next morning Harry asked, "So, Camy, what would you suggest to a first time US visitor as a good place to go sightseeing?"

"If I had to suggest something, I would say New York City. There are so many things to see and do and places to go, and you could even take in a show. Of course, I know you have shows in London, but they are different than the ones you will see here. You could even take in a concert." He hands Harry several brochures. "This company is called New York City On Board. They have a tour called the New York See It All Tour. You would enjoy that, it allows you to see all the highlights of New York City without having to make any arrangements yourself, they take care of all of that. I even understand they have helicopter tours."

"Camy, how do you know all this?"

"Harry Potter, that is what a good house elf does. He anticipates what his family will want and then takes care of it. After your party arrived yesterday I thought you might be desiring to have a little fun and then remembered hearing about this group. I popped over there this morning and was able to retrieve the information for you. There is a magical side of the tour if you are interested, which is of course where I went, but you can also take the mundane tours as well, which is what I would suggest. While the magical tours are good, they do not show you all the different aspects of the city that the mundane tours do, I got you the brochures from both groups, so you can decide. There is a contact person to set it up and make arrangements for whichever you decide."

"Camy, that is brilliant. I will show this to everyone and see who wants to do what. You are a real treasure."

Once everyone was down for breakfast Harry told them what he had found out from Camy. Everyone was excited about visiting New York City and decided that a mostly mundane tour would be best. After all, magical shopping and sites wouldn't be all that different than what they could see in Britain, but everyone had always heard about New York City and were excited at the prospects of visiting there. Remus and Harry had Camy pop them over to New York to make the arrangements for their tour and receive a portkey to take everyone there at once. By the time they returned everyone was ready to go. Hermione was not too sure about the helicopter tour, as she was not a real fan of being up high, but she was willing to try it this once. After all, she had flown in a plane before, how different could it be? Right.

The group spent the day visiting all the major attractions in New York City. As they had decided on a combination of mundane and magical by using this arrangement they were able to spend as much time at the various stops as they wanted. They weren't constrained by the time restraints of a mundane tour. They toured Times Square, The Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, World Trade Center Buildings, New York Stock Exchange, Wall Street, St. Paul's Chapel, Trinity Church, World Financial Center, Federal Hall, Madison Square Park, Flatiron Building, South Street Seaport, US Customs Building, 5th Avenue, Rockefeller Center, NBC's Today Show Set, St. Patrick's Cathedral, Central Park, Strawberry Fields, and the Dakota Building. On the helicopter tour they were able to add an aerial view of the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island and Governors Island, Battery Park, the Empire State Building, Times Square and Central Park, Coney Island Beach and Amusement Park, the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge, Staten Island, and the Palisades Mountains. (see A/N)

Griphook was thrilled with the tour of the New York Stock Exchange, Wall Street, and the World Financial Center. He took note of a lot of things that might come in handy when he started his negotiations with the U.S. Ministry of Magic for setting up a Gringotts Branch in the United States.

After a full day of touring everyone was ready to return to Potter Villa for a late night supper and to bed. After the helicopter tour over Coney Island Harry had decided that he wanted to visit there the next day, he had never been to a fun fair before, his relatives had never taken him to anything like that and it looked like a world of fun to him. The other three teens were all for the idea, so Remus and Dora agreed to take them to Coney Island the next day. The professors and Augusta decided that staying around the villa sounded like a good plan to them. They could continue working on lesson plans and compiling a list of questions to be asked at the various schools they were planning to visit in the next two months.

After spending the whole day at Coney Island Harry had a plan. When they got back to the Villa he had Hermione show him how to surf the web. Then he searched for amusement parks. He had decided that as long as they were going to be touring the US he would visit every amusement park he could that was in their path. He wouldn't go out of his way to visit one, but if it was along their travels he would. They had already planned to spend some time in Orlando, Florida at Disney World, but he knew there had to be other parks between here and there to check out. In his search he found quite a few theme parks and amusements parks between Connecticut and Orlando. Hershey Park in Pennsylvania, just north of Washington, D.C., won out as they were already going to be stopping there for a few days along the way. They would also be passing by Colonial Williamsburg and that looked like an interesting place, more historical and educational than the other parks. Then he found that there were two in Atlanta, Georgia, Stone Mountain and Six Flags over Georgia. Stone Mountain was also more historical and educational, but he knew that Hermione would appreciate those kinds of parks, so he added it to his list. While researching he found that Six Flags seemed to be a franchise with several parks around the United States. He also found a thing called a water park. He wasn't sure what a water park was, but it sounded like fun, so that was something else they would have to check out. There were 2 water parks at Disney World - Discovery Island and River Country*. Also in Orlando was a place called SeaWorld. This was definitely another contender for a visit. Looked like Orlando was going to be a very busy place.

A/N: This is a real tour company in NYC, and an itinerary of one of their tours.

*Now Blizzard Beach and Typhoon Lagoon.


	24. Ch 24 - Saturday, June 29, 1996

**CHAPTER 24 - THE SALEM MAGIC ACADEMY, Saturday, 6/29/96**

Saturday dawned bright and early. Everyone was up and ready to go by 8:00 a.m. Their portkey to the school was set to leave at 9:00; that gave them an hour for breakfast and last minute preparations.

They arrived at the school to be met by the headmistress, Evelyn Dunham and several of her teachers. "Welcome, welcome." She introduced the other teachers that were with her to the members of the group.

"Thank you, we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice," Remus replied.

"Not a problem at all. School just let out and we still have some paperwork and other administrative things to take care of before our summer officially starts, so actually this is the perfect time. Of course, you won't be able to visit any classes in session under the circumstances, but you will definitely be able to talk to the teachers. I had a letter from your headmaster about your visit and am prepared to show you our curriculum and help you with resources if you want to look into any of the materials to take with you."

"You had a letter from our headmaster? I am afraid I don't understand. I am the headmaster of our school, and I don't remember sending you any letter. Can you tell me who it was from?"

"Of course, Albus Dumbledore. Is he not your headmaster then? I wondered why he told me not to allow any of the students traveling with you to enroll in my school or to help you find any specialized tutors for them. Now it all makes sense. I assume these students were at his school formerly?"

"Yes, they were, but they have all decided that they were not getting enough of a rounded education there and so we have started our own school. Believe me it is registered and accredited, and we are fully able and prepared to hire any tutors we need and obtain any curriculum we decide on. Albus Dumbledore does not have any say in where or what we do, he just thinks that he does."

"It would seem he has a very inflated sense of himself if he thinks he can control students from other schools. And if he thinks he can control me, he really has another think coming. I can assure you, he will not find a very friendly attitude amongst any of the teachers or administrators at American schools. If he has bothered to contact any of them and tries to visit them I can assure you he will not be made very welcome."

"Well, that is good to hear, as we plan to visit a fair few of them while we are here and would hate to start off on the wrong foot because of something he said. Would it be possible for me to see the letter?"

"Of course, I'll just pop into my office and get it." With that she apparated away and was back in just a few seconds and handed the letter to Remus and he read:

_Headmistress Dunham,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the premiere school of magic in Great Britain. I believe that several of my professors and students will be visiting you this summer. If they do, I would greatly appreciate it if you would show them the courtesy they deserve while at the same time making sure they understand that enrolling any of the students with them in your school is not possible. I cannot explain to you why it is important that they not be allowed to enroll in your school, only that it is of vital importance to the magical community here in Britain. There would be grave repercussions to any school that allowed them to enroll outside of Hogwarts. So again, I ask that you not allow them that opportunity when they are visiting you. _

_I would appreciate it if you would allow them to peruse your curriculum, but that is as far as your assistance needs to extend. They will be returning to Britain in the fall and will again be under my tutelage so there will be no need for them to acquire information regarding tutors or instructors of any kind in the meantime._

_Thank you for your cooperation, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order Of Merlin First Class_

_Chief Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwamp _

"Now, shall we retire to the teacher's lounge, we have laid out the items we use for our classes for your perusal." To the teens, "I know you 4 probably aren't all that interested in this, so if you would prefer to wander around the school I have a map here that you could use so you won't get too lost. Feel free to visit anywhere you like. The gym, library, and other nonacademic areas are all open if you want to see them as well. We will meet in the cafeteria at 12:00 for lunch, how does that sound?"

Neville was excited, "Sounds great. We have never been in a school that has nonmagical classes before, so this should be interesting." The 4 teens looked at the map and headed off towards the library. Of course, that was a gamble going there first as they knew they probably wouldn't be able to get Hermione out of there, but then again, maybe going there first and getting it over with would allow them to visit the other areas without being hurried along. Dream on kids!

All the adults spent the next three hours looking over the current curriculum for the classes offered at the Salem's Witch's Academy. There were all the basic classes that were offered at Hogwarts, plus several nonmagical and nonacademic classes as well, including physical fitness, nutrition, music (both instrumental and vocal), as well as art and drama. There were also classes that would help the students that decided to attend a nonmagical university such as history, literature, and advanced mathematics and sciences.

Meanwhile, the kids were wandering around the school, after reminding Hermione that she couldn't check out any of the books since it wasn't their library, and then dragging her out of the library when the wandered into a room like no other in the school.

"According to this map this is the band room." There were instruments on all the shelves and sheets of paper with black marks on it.

Neville, "What do you suppose that is?"

Hermione was the only one who had any idea, "That is music Neville. See these lines are called a staff and these black marks are called notes. They tell you what to play on whatever instrument you are playing. I took piano lessons when I was younger, but it's been awhile now."

"Okay, that makes sense, but what is this?" Neville asked holding up a trombone.

"That young man is a trombone," came a voice from behind them. They all whirled around to see a man with long hair standing behind them. "Hello, I'm Mr. Martin, I assume you are the four visiting students from Britain?"

"Yes sir, we are. I was just explaining to them what I knew, which isn't much, but Neville and Luna have never been in a school other than Hogwarts before, and the only band they have seen is the Weird Sisters and they only play a keyboard, guitars, and drums."

"Well, if you would like to look around a bit, feel free, and I can explain things to you as you go. Would you like to try some of the instruments?"

Harry, "Can we?"

Neville, "Harry, I don't know, I have never …"

"Don't worry young Neville, I assure you it will be alright. Here, would you like to try the trombone? Just put this mouthpiece next to your lips, purse your lips and blow - hard!"

"Lzzzptzzzz." "Well, that was different."

"If that's music, then I think I am glad it's not offered at Hogwarts. Can you image 300 kids going around making that kind of noise?"

"Harry, is it? That's not exactly music. Mr. Martin takes the horn from Neville, takes the mouthpiece out and replaces it with one he had in his pocket, then he proceeds to play the big Glenn Miller hit 'In The Mood'. Hermione was the only one who recognized the song itself, but everyone recognized music, as opposed to what they heard before.

"Is it possible for us to learn to do that?"

"Neville, it took me a long time to learn to play like that, but with practice you would be able to play a horn. Of course, the trombone is not the only one we have here." He then proceeded to show the kids the other horns they had available for lessons, everything from the tiny little piccolo to the big brass bass and Sousaphone. Everyone took a try on the various instruments, but the only one they were able to get what even sounded like the correct sound were the drums and the piano. Even the guitar was a little wonky sounding when they tried it.

Harry asked, "Is there somewhere that we could possible buy some instruments so we could learn to play them?"

"Well, actually, I have a selection here if you would like, they aren't new, but they are all in good condition and would be appropriate for you to learn on. But how will you learn?"

"Well, sir, I am sure we will be able to find private tutors who can teach us, and if not, then we will just have fun mucking around."

Mr. Martin took the 4 into the back room, and showed them the shelves with the available instruments. "Can we take these with us today?"

"I don't see why not. They are for sale, and there's no rule that says only the Academy students can buy them."

"Good! Okay, everybody pick which one you want and we will buy them." Harry chose a trumpet, Hermione a clarinet, Luna a flute (she said it made a fairy sound), and Neville decided to stick with the trombone. Mr. Martin also had a selection of reeds for the sax and clarinet. He showed them each basically how to hold the instrument and how to blow into or through the mouthpiece, depending on the instrument. Turned out he was quite accomplished on them all.

"What about the drums, don't all good bands needs drums?"

"Yes, they do, but I don't have any of those for sale here, but they are available in shops in most towns."

"Not that we really need them, since we don't have anyone to play them."

"No problem, Nev, we'll just recruit Remus or Dora. Can't you just see Dora playing the drums with her hair cycling in rhythm?"

"Now that is something I would like to see." Luna said.

"Okay, Luna agrees with me Dora for the drums!"

Meanwhile back in the teacher's lounge…

Minerva pondered, "If all the schools in America are like this it would appear that Hogwarts really does not live up to the standards offered here. I see now that Hermione and other students like her who are so gifted academically are really losing out at Hogwarts. Of course, all the students are losing out when you think about it. But I know that there is no way we could convince Albus to add any of these other subjects to our curriculum, no matter how much they would benefit the students."

"No, I fear you are right Minerva. But at least for these 4 we can offer them a more rounded education than they have previously been receiving. And if they work hard they will be able to make up the time they have lost and still be able to attend University with their peers if that is their desire."

The professors all took notes and names of texts, and sources for obtaining them, especially the 3 from the PBIHL. They knew the kids needed more than just a magical education and they wanted to be able to supply that. Of course, they also realized it would mean finding tutors who were conversant in both worlds. Minerva was looking ahead to the day when she would most likely become headmistress of Hogwarts and thinking about what she could do to help the children in her care.

At 12:00 the kids all came walking into the cafeteria carrying black cases.

Remus was the first to notice their entry, "I wonder what they have in those cases?"

"I would worry more about what they plan to do with what's in those cases if I were you!"

"Now Minerva, you have spent too much time with the Weasley twins. I am sure there is nothing in there that will be detrimental to us." How wrong he was! And in the next few weeks their ears would pay dearly for that comment. The kids had agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone what was in their cases until they returned to the villa that night, then they would surprise them with their lack of musical acumen.

After lunch Evelyn took the group on a short tour of Salem. The witch trials were a real eye opener for the group. While Britain was about 100 years behind the times, at least they did not seem to have gone through a phase like this, at least not until Voledemort showed up. And while in the United States the witch trials were carried out by mundanes who wouldn't know a real witch if they caught one, Voldemort was carrying out the same sort of thing on his own people, witches and wizards.

That night back at the villa after dinner the 4 teens all disappeared. A few minutes later the adults in the villa heard an awful cacophony of noise coming from the direction of the beach. Not knowing what was going on they all grabbed their wands and ran as fast as they could towards the noise. The elves just stood on the porch snickering to themselves until the adults were out of sight, then they fell over laughing. They had already popped down to the noise and knew what it was. When the adults arrived on the beach there were the 4 teens all braying away on their instruments! For some reason this struck Augusta as hilarious and she was the first to begin laughing. It wasn't long before Minerva joined her. The only thing she could think of was, "Yes! Now it is his turn, what goes around comes around." She thought this was the best prank she had ever seen or heard! She knew now that Remus would definitely be eating his words about the black cases the kids were carrying earlier in the day. She was happy!

Remus heard his name being called coming from his pocket. When he pulled out his pocket frame Lily, James, and Sirius wanted to know what was going on, they could hear the noise, but couldn't tell what it was. So Remus turned the frame around and showed them. When he looked next, they were falling down laughing.

Sunday was to be their last day at Potter Villa in Connecticut. On Monday they were moving down the East Coast to the Washington D.C. area. This is where Griphook would leave them, for a while. He would be meeting with the American Ministry of Magic in the hopes of establishing a Gringotts connection in the United States. Of course, the American magical community already had their own banking system, and while Gringotts had a monopoly on the British magical money market, they had no thoughts of doing the same in the United States, their only goal was to get a branch set up here. That would make things much easier on the British nationals that traveled for pleasure or work. It would also allow the goblins a larger investment base in the world, thus being able to offer their customers an expanded portfolio.


	25. Ch 25 - Monday, July 1, 1996

**CHAPTER 25 - WASHINGTON, D.C., Monday, 7/1/96**

On Monday morning the group said a sad farewell to Camy and the other house elves that had taken such good care of them at Potter Villa, promising that they would definitely be back to visit in the near future. Then they portkeyed away, arriving in the middle of a thriving metropolis. They had portkeyed right into the middle of the Washington, DC magical community, but no one seemed to take any notice of them. A man bustled up to them and encouraged them to quickly exit the staging area in case someone else needed to come in. They had barely cleared the stage when a large group of children and their adult escorts arrived on the platform. They were only there for a few seconds when their portkey took them away again. The platform manager explained, "They were only using our stage as a stopover in their travels, kids seem to travel better in short hops, not so disorienting for them so school groups often use our platform when going long distances. That group was on their way to Disney World in Orlando." Harry thought to himself, now you tell me! Hermione looked at Harry and laughed, she was always able to read his mind, and of course she was well aware of his inability to stay on his feet when traveling by floo or portkey.

Griphook excused himself and headed for the Ministry of Magic, he had an appointment at 10 a.m. with the U. S. Ministry's Secretary of Finance. Harry and party decided to look around the area before going to the hotel they would be staying in. Although they hadn't spent any time in the magical community in New York, they decided since they were already here might as well see what this place had to offer. They found that like Diagon Alley one could get anything magical here, but this area differed from Diagon Alley in that there were more choices. There was not just one apothecary or book store, there were several, and they all seemed to be doing a bang-up business. While the merchants in Diagon Alley discouraged competition the Americans seemed to thrive on it and it was working too. Another thing they noticed was that you could get a lot of non-magical things here too, anything from clothing to food. Apparently while the secrecy laws were in effect, the fear of things mundane was not. The Hogwarts professors were shocked at the things that were available here, things they had never seen or heard about. They even found a book shop that only sold Mundane books, nothing magical at all, unless you considered Cinderella a magic book. And there was a café inside the book store, some place called Starbucks. Hermione decided that everyone should try coffee. There were a lot of choices, so they got several different ones thinking they would all try them all. Tonks noticed they also had hot chocolate. That was definitely something she could relate to, she was a closet chocoholic, so they decided to try the hot chocolates too.

After spending a delightful hour sampling coffees and chocolates the group decided they would head out and try to find their hotel. They knew it wasn't in the magical section of the city, but at this point had no idea how to get out of the magical section, they had not seen a wall or anything that resembled an exit like they had into Diagon Alley or onto Platform 9 3/4. They decided that the best course of action would be to return to the staging platform and ask the man that worked there for directions. After asking and receiving directions they headed for their hotel. Griphook had booked them into nice accommodations that were actually small cottages set in a park-like setting along the river. They had to travel by public transportation to get there, it was sure lucky they didn't have to worry about luggage.

The group spent a delightful four days in Washington. They went completely Mundane and visited all the typical tourist sites. Everyone had their favorites, Hermione, of course was enthralled by the Library of Congress. Neville really enjoyed the botanical gardens and the landscaping around all the buildings. Luna fell in love with the Smithsonian museums, especially the Museum of Natural History. Harry was fascinated by the Air and Space Museum, and he even got his wish and they visited Hershey Park in Pennsylvania. Tonks was in Seventh Heaven, it was complete nirvana for her. She kept disappearing from the group, though after the second time of her doing this they knew to spread out and check all the chocolate shops in the area, someone would eventually find her and drag out her to rejoin the group. Everyone was fascinated by the zoo. Hermione explained that there were actually zoos in England, but none of the professors had ever heard of such a thing. But what an idea it would be, to have a zoo where one could go and see all the magical creatures from around the world, not just pictures in books, moving pictures yes, but still just pictures. Hagrid would be thrilled. Minerva was getting a lot of ideas and taking a lot of notes. After all, technically she was next in line for the job of headmistress at Hogwarts, and as headmistress, she would be able to make a lot of changes and improvements in the school. For the first time in years she was actually looking forward to the day when she would be in charge.

After four days in Washington, D.C. visiting the sites and meeting the American Minster of Magic the group portkeyed to the magical side of Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Of course, everyone knows that Walt Disney World is the most magical place on earth, so it only stands to reason there would be a truly magical side. Remus and Harry had been there earlier in the month to make arrangements for their stay and acquire their tickets. Although they were making their arrangements through the magical liaison, they would actually be staying in mundane facilities and enjoying the parks in a strictly non-magical fashion. It was even suggested that they not carry their wands with them. Harry and Remus just looked at one another and smiled, both knowing that this would never happen.


	26. Ch 26 - Friday, July 5, 1996

**CHAPTER 26 - ORLANDO, FLORIDA, Friday, 7/5/96**

Upon arrival they were met by Gracie Philips. She was the magical liaison Harry and Remus had met with earlier. She gave them the keys to their tree house and a portkey that would take them there. All their tickets and maps were already there waiting for them. When the group arrived at the tree house porch Remus unlocked the door. As they all trooped into the main room Hermione said, "Do you think there are enough beds in this place for all of us?"

From the doorway that led to the balcony, "Well, as long as some of you don't mind sleeping in hammocks there are!"

"Mum!"

"Hello sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I like that! We fly 3000 miles to see her and she doesn't even want us here."

"Daddy! Of course I want you here. I just wasn't expecting you, that's all."

"We decided that we didn't want to be away from you all summer, so…"

"We sold our practice!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"We sold our practice."

"When we get back to England if we want to we will start another one. But for now, we would rather be with you."

"So we sold our practice and had Remus help us surprise you."

"Why didn't you join us in Washington, D.C.?"

"We only got here yesterday and since we knew you were coming today, we decided to surprise you here."

"I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to tell you what all we have done. The Library of Congress was absolutely the best thing I think I have ever seen!"

Harry bemoaned, "Surprise! Surprise!"

"What was that about hammocks? What are hammocks?", asked Neville.

Hemione, as always had an answer for this, "Hammocks are hanging beds."

"Hanging beds? Why would anyone want to hang in a bed?"

Hermione looked at her father raising her eyebrows.

"They're on the porch."

Hermione led them all out to the porch where there are already six hammocks strung up on the hooks and more hammocks waiting to be hung if needed. Neville and Luna stopped and stared.

Not quite getting the picture, Neville asked, "How are we supposed to sleep in those?"

"Like this." And with practiced ease Hernione sat on a hammock and laid back.

"Looks easy enough.", Harry said as he tried the same thing. And winds up on the floor under his hammock laughing along with everyone else. "Okay, not so easy." And he tries again. After falling three times he finally manages to get into the hammock and stay put. "See Neville, nothing to it!"

"I don't want to be difficult, but are those our only options?"

"Oh, no, no, Minerva. We thought the kids would stay out here. There are actually three bedrooms upstairs. One master and two dorm-style rooms."

"Oh, Pamona, I haven't slept in a dorm since I graduated from Hogwarts."

"Me either, Minnie."

"No one's called me that since I graduated from Hogwarts either."

"It has been longer for me that either of you two." added Augusta.

"The three of you mind sharing? Of course, with magic I guess you could make the room into three private rooms if you wanted to."

The three women looked at one another. "Sounds like fun." So Emma led the three of them inside and up the stairs. With Griphook and Flitwick following them.

Remus looked at Tonks, "Well, looks like it is up to us to chaperone. Okay, girls on one side, boys on the other." At this Neville, Luna, Tonks, and Remus began experimenting with getting into their hammocks. "I think maybe a cushioning charm might be a good idea."

"Gee, now you figure that out!"

"Sorry, Harry, but we were having too much fun watching you." After much laughter and many falls everyone was settled.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Neville."

"Now that we're in, how do we get out?"

Laughing, Dan answered him, "Neville, none of you seemed to have any trouble getting out."

"You mean we have to fall out of bed every morning?"

"Yep, literally!"

"Maybe we should save ourselves a lot of hurt and just sleep on the floor."

"Or, I could just leave the cushioning charm on the floor."

Harry tried to turn over to look at Neville and promptly fell out again. "That probably would be a good idea."

For the next 4 days the group explored the magical world of Walt Disney. They were able to come and go as they pleased and since no one recognized Harry they were able to wander around unmolested.

During the day they visited the Magic Kingdom riding all the rides and seeing all the shows. They were fascinated by the technology that made the animatronics work. It was amazing to them what muggles had learned to do without magic. The rides were spectacular. Harry really enjoyed Space Mountain, although it wasn't Hermione's favorite. It's a Small World was another favorite, since most of the group had never done any traveling outside of Britain they were fascinated by the different clothing styles and languages. Of course they knew not everyone spoke English, but other than the Latin they had had to learn for their spell work and the Spanish, French, and some German, they had never even heard of many of the languages much less actually heard them being spoken, or in this case sung. It was days before everyone finally quit humming the song. It wasn't until they visited the Tiki Room that the song on everyone's lips changed. Spaceship Earth in EPCOT Center was a big hit with everyone. The traveling through time was new, since the only history they all knew was what Professor Binns taught them, although Hermione and Harry were a little more conversant than the others since they had both had five years in a muggle school before starting at Hogwarts. The World Showcase gave them another opportunity to explore some of the countries that they had seen in It's a Small World. Even though most of the countries represented were close to home for them with the exception of Remus and the Grangers none of them had ever had or taken the opportunity to visit them. Minerva and Pamona both decided that from now on they would choose a different country each school holiday to visit.

Harry got his wish here in Orlando, they visited the water parks. He found them to be just as much fun as the parks full of rides. Since they had all mastered body surfing, they decided to try their hand at surfing, but Harry was the only one who was able to stay up on his board, they figured it probably had to do with flying, since he had been known to stand on his broom. The huge slides and tubes were a big hit with all the young folks, while the adults all enjoyed the Lazy River rides. Emma had to talk long and hard to get Minerva and Pomona into swimsuits so they could enjoy the water. But no amount of talking, cajoling, or coercing would convince Augusta to join them. They were able to get her into a summer dress, but a bathing suit or slacks were out as far as she was concerned. She did get a good laugh at Minerva and Pamona when they first appeared in their new outfits.

Most evenings they returned to their tree house for dinner. But one night Harry treated everyone to a dinner show. They had decided to go see the Dixie Stampede. They very much enjoyed the music and the food. When it was over they all agreed that they had to find a place to get some more bar-b-q. Luna really enjoyed visiting with the horses before the show, they reminded her of unicorns, but were a good deal larger. Hermione promised her that they would try to find somewhere to ride. Luna was kinda skeptical about this, but after watching the show she couldn't wait to give it a try.

It was their last day in Orlando, so the four teens decided they wanted to spend one last day riding all their favorites. The adults were Disneyed out, and decided to stay around the cabin and chill for the day. After several hours at the park, just before lunch…

Harry, "It is just me, or has anyone else noticed that that family seems to be following us?"

"I noticed, but didn't want to say anything in case I was just being paranoid." Neville said.

"Me too."

"Don't worry Harry, they're alright."

"Luna, how can you know that? I know we're not in England, and no one has seemed to recognize me here, but…"

"No, Harry, I mean they are alright, I didn't say they weren't following us, they obviously are. But, they don't have bad intentions."

"How do you know that? I know you haven't used legilmency on them."

"No, no I haven't. I'm going to tell you guys something that no one outside my family knows, because I know you guys can all keep a secret. I see and read auras." Neville and Hermione both gasp. "What? It's a family trait."

"Sorry, Luna, you just surprised me is all. I didn't realize anyone still did that. I have read about it and thought it would be a really handy gift to have."

"It is and it isn't. It's a burden sometimes. I have had to really practice tuning it out. It wasn't much of a problem before I came to school, but at Hogwarts, well, let's just say I spent a lot of time in my own little world."

Neville commented, "I can image."

"But, to get back to the problem at hand. Harry, their aura's are white. In fact, the children's are almost blinding."

"That still doesn't help me know they are alright."

"Yes it does."

"How so?"

"Luna, can I explain how I understand this and you can correct me if I am wrong?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Harry. I found this out in 2nd year when I was researching about you being a parseltongue. There are certain traits or abilities that pop up in witches and wizards every now and again. They actually do run in families, although they can skip up to several generations and then show up again unexpectedly. As a group they are called, or maybe classified would a better definition, magical traits. There are a lot of them, some considered dark and others not, and some more common than others. It includes things like being a parseltongue, seeing and reading auras, which are both rare ones, but also includes being an animagus, doing wandless and silent casting, and even being able to make wands. There is quite a spectrum of these traits."

"Okay, so how does this help us here?"

Neville, knew the answer to this, "Well, by their auras being white it means they don't have any evil intent, if they did it would be gray."

"Exactly, or some other color. For instance, Draco, his aura has been getting darker every year. Neville's aura has always been white, except right after Christmas. It takes on kind of an aqua color, and in the Department of Mysteries when he spotted Bellatrix LeStrange, it went gray then. You Harry are normally white, but when we were in the Department of Mysteries it went gray and during your second year it was gray most of the year, and when Hermione was petrified you were sorta yellow and sometimes aqua when you thought no one was watching you."

"I see. I can understand now how it can be good and bad. But are you sure about those people?"

"Yes, I am looking at them right now. The kids are still white, but the adults are green. Green means they are puzzled about something. Or they are trying to make a decision. As they stopped when we did I would assume it has to do with us."

"Okay, we need a plan."

"What do you want to do, sneak up on them, ease drop, what?"

"I just want to know why they have been following us all morning."

"Do you have your invisibility cloak with you?"

"Never leave home without it, Neville."

"Good." Looking around, Neville noticed a tree-lined path with signs to the restrooms. "Why don't you go down that path, duck behind a tree, put it on and then come back out. As you leave say something about us going on and you'll meet us in the cue."

"Okay, sounds good." Takes out map. "What's near here?"

Luna, "Well, I really enjoyed the teacups."

"Okay, teacups it is." He stands up, "You guys go on and get on line for the teacups, I'll catch you up in a few." With that he heads down the path towards the restrooms and the other three head for the teacups. As they had hoped, the family of four followed them. Harry ducked behind the first clump of bushes and watched the two groups head off. Then he quickly donned his cloak and followed. He didn't want them to get too far ahead as he wanted to be in the cue with the family.

"Dad, do we have to ride the teacups? It's a baby ride!"

"Yes, we do, son. It's not a baby ride, look there are lots of people of all ages riding them."

"Okay, then it's a girly ride."

"Well, what am I then?" asked his younger sister.

"A pain!"

Sister sticks her tongue at brother. By this time Harry has caught up to the family. He smiles to himself as he watches the brother and sister interact.

"Glen, don't you think he should have been back by now? You don't think anything happened to him do you?"

"No Dove. He's fine." He then whispers, "Mr. Potter, you're scaring my wife. Please show yourself. We mean you no harm." Everyone is surprised, especially Harry.

In a whisper, "Not here."

"Let's get your friends and go someplace more private."

"Yes, let's do that."

Glen whispers to his son, "Go tell Harry's friends, Harry says to follow us." His son then works his way through the cue to the three teenagers and whispers to Luna, the shortest of the group and easier for him to whisper too, "Harry says, follow us!"

To Neville and Hermione, "Harry says to follow them." The three of them step out of line and follow the family back the way they had come.

"Are you ready for lunch? We could go and get a bite in you want."

Harry answers in a whisper, "Sounds good. I'll get Remus when we settle."

"We have reservations at Cinderella's Table in the castle for lunch, let's head there." As they walked along Harry ducked behind a bush and removed his invisibility cloak. At the restaurant…

"Greyfeather, reservation for 8."

"Eight! How did you know we would be with you?"

"When I saw you here today I had decided that I would contact you by lunch time, but I'll explain that after we sit." Everyone sat and ordered their meal. After the food came, Glen put up a few privacy wards and a notice-me-not.

Harry took out his mirror and called Remus. After a short explanation of what had been going on that morning, "Good, now why have you been following us all morning?"

"That's a long story."

"Start talking then."

"It all started about two weeks ago. My father had a dream about you needing his help. In that dream he couldn't tell where you were. Then two nights later he dreamed about you again, only this time you were here at Walt Disney World. We didn't have an exact date, but felt it would be soon. So he sent us here to try and find you and ask you to come see him. He feels like there is something he can help you with, but until he sees you face to face he doesn't know what that is."

"Why didn't your father come here then?"

"My father never leaves the reservation - he's the Shaman, the medicine man."

"Oh. So where's this reservation?"

"Four Corners."

"Four Corners?", Hermione questioned.

"Yes, the only place in the United States where four state corners meet in a point, Colorado, Utah, Arizona, and New Mexico. People come there so that they can stand in more than one state at the same time, it's a real tourist attraction."

"Harry, I think you should bring the Greyfeather family here for dinner so we can all hear this explanation. That will give you the rest of the day to do what you want."

"Okay, Remus can do. Well, you heard the man. Would you like to come to our place for dinner?"

Dove answered for her family, "Yes, thank you, that sounds very nice. I think we would like that."

"Remus, there will be four more for dinner. Okay, folks, how about if we meet at the magic gate and we can portkey from there at say 6 p.m.?"

"Okay, we will meet you there." The two parties then split up.

After the family had moved off, Harry said "Remus, I can't believe you invited them to dinner."

"I know, but I felt that would be the easiest way to get them to stop following you. And I will be there to meet you before you bring them back here."

"Okay. Mischief managed."

The rest of the day the kids enjoyed themselves visiting all their favorite rides one last time. At 6 p.m. they all returned to the magic gate where Remus was waiting for them. He portkeyed the family to the tree house for dinner and an explanation.

After 5 days in Orlando everyone was relaxed and ready to get back to work. Next stop - Baton Rouge, Louisiana, A Mississppi riverboat.


	27. Ch 27 - Wednesday, July 10, 1996

**A/N**: I think this is probably my favorite chapter so far, I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy. And for those who are wondering, and questioning - I am trying to write a fun story, not supposed to be anything heavy or deep relationship wise. Harry and Hermione are just starting their relationship and even though I know they are 15 and a lot of 15 year olds are into much more than just holding hands, in my story they aren't, they are good kids, just like I was growing up.

**CHAPTER 27 - MISSISSIPPI RIVERBOAT, Wednesday, 7/10/96**

As they walked up the gangplank Harry asked, "Well, what do you think? I hope no one gets seasick."

"I know I won't. We've crossed the Channel many times and I have never got sick, not once."

"Me either. Daddy and I have been on boats lots of times."

"I don't know Harry, I have never been on a boat in my life."

"Me either Nev, well, except for once and then I was more worried about drowning. So I guess we will find out together." About this time they heard "CAST OFF". "Well, here we go. I'm going up on deck to watch." So the whole group trooped up onto the deck to watch the cast off. The engines started and the huge paddle wheel at the rear of the boat began to turn.

"So this is the mighty Mississippi. Never did I think I would have an opportunity to see this river, much less sail on her." Then he broke out in song, 'Ole Man River.' Luckily for them all Dan had a rather nice singling voice.

"This is definitely a dream come true for us." Emma remarked.

The plan was they would travel up and down the Mississippi River visiting a couple of schools along the way. Griphook had left the group when they left Orlando. He was traveling back to the U.S. Ministry of Magic in Washington DC. Apparently they had come to a decision about allowing Gringotts to open a branch in the U.S.

The ship's captain, Captian LeBouffe approached the group, "Well folks. What did you think? Smoother than a portkey?"

Various voices: "Oh yeah! Most definitely! Decidedly!"

He then asked, "I was wondering if you would be interested in a little riverboat gambling? We don't use real money since this is just for fun. We do it so everyone can get an idea of what it would have been like back then. Of course, normally the women folk wouldn't have actually played, but we do make that exception."

Everyone from the PBIHL looked at one another. An evil grin appeared on Dan's face.

Hermione noticed, "I know that look daddy. Okay, everyone, the gauntlet has been thrown. I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Okay, someone will come by your cabins shortly with your duds and money. We begin with dinner at 6 p.m. See you then."

Harry asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What are duds?"

"Clothes."

"Clothes, but we're already dressed."

"Apparently for this experience we are going to have to dress the part as well," Remus intoned.

Emma seemed excited about the prospect of getting to play dress up, "Sounds like fun. Can't wait to see what they provide." Everyone returned to their cabins in eager anticipation of the coming evening.

A few minutes later in Harry's and Neville's, a knock on the door…"Come in."

"Good afternoon sirs. I'm Jethro. Captain LeBouffe told me you want the full experience. I'll be your gentlemen's gentleman while you are on board the Magnolia Blossom. I'll just take your measurements and get your duds ready. I'll have one outfit for tonight by 5 and by tomorrow morning your whole wardrobe will be ready."

"Thank you, Jethro."

"Jethro Elf, I am Dobby and I is being Harry Potter's gentleman's gentleman."

"Of course, Dobby. I would not presume. But I can help with Master Neville?"

"Of course."

"Jethro, can Dobby help you with anything?"

"Of course, we are always happy to have extra help."

"Thank you Jethro. Dobby likes to learn new things."

"Good, we have much to do."

Meanwhile, in Hermione's and Luna's …knock, knock…"Come in."

"Hello young misses. I'm Betty Jo and I will be your lady's maid while you're on board the Magnolia Blossom."

"Hello Betty Jo. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Luna Lovegood, and this is Winky."

"Hello. I'm here to get your measurements for your wardrobe. Winky would you like to help?"

"Yes, I would. I like to learn new things."

"Good, let's get started."

In the cabin of Emma and Dan Granger: knock, knock…

"Good afternoon. I am Jedd and this is Elle Mae, we'll be taking care of you while you're on board the Magnolia Blossom."

"What do you mean taking care of us? Is there something dangerous on board?"

"Oh, no ma'am. I just mean we will be your lady's maid and gentleman's gentleman. We'll get your measurements and provide your wardrobe, and any other props you need for your adventure.

"What fun! What do we need to do to get started?"

"You and Ellie May will stay here and Mr. Dan if your will accompany me."

"Of course." Jethro and Dan leave the cabin for parts unknown.

"Mr. Dan, Captain LeBouffe asked me to relay a special message to you."

"Okay."

"Are you familiar with riverboats and gamblers from the middle 1800's?"

"Somewhat. I've seen movies and such."

"Good. Well here's what Captain LeBouffe would like you to do…"

Similar conversations were going on in all the other cabins of the PBIHL people. Everyone was being measured and having their part in the evening's festivities explained to them.

At precisely 5 o'clock all the Magnolia Blossom house elves along with Dobby and Winky arrived back at the cabins. The gentleman, Augusta, Minerva, Pamona, and Emma could have stepped right out of Gone With The Wind. Everyone met in the main salon. It didn't take them long to realize that Tonks, Hermione, and Luna were not there.

Captain LeBouffe, "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would join me in the dining room dinner will be served."

" Captain LeBouffe, it seems some of our party are taking a little longer than others to get ready. Shouldn't we wait for them?"

Captain LeBouffe, with a cheeky grin on his face answered, "No, Harry, they will join us shortly." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and everyone followed the Captain into the main dining room. They were all surprised to see that the dining room was already full.

As curious as his daughter, Dan ask the question, "Excuse me Captain, but I thought we were the only ones on board. Where did all these other people come from?"

Captain LeBouffe explained, "You are the only ones staying on board. These others are only here for diner. It will be this way every night. But don't worry, they are all magical or mundanes with magical connections, and are all aware of magic." He led the group to the Captain's table.

Dinner began with a bowl of gumbo and rice. This was followed by fresh caught fish, hushpuppies, and cheese grits, with iced tea to drink. For dessert there was peach cobbler and homemade ice cream.

As the gumbo was being served Harry looked up to thank his waitress and nearly fell out of his chair. His sudden intake of breath caught everyone's attention. Now the whereabouts of their missing companions was explained. Hermione, Luna, and Tonks were all there, serving their dinner, dressed as riverboat saloon girls, skirts short in front, long in back, with thigh-high stockings held up by garters, and short lace-up ankle boots.

Tonks leaned over Remus, and in a soft, low, sultry voice, "Hello, Boys." This was enough to make everyone at the table start to giggle which broke Harry and Neville out of their funk and they were finally able to put their eyeballs back in their sockets and roll in their tongues.

Sometime while serving dinner Hermione noticed that all the men were wearing side arms. "What's with the guns, guys?"

Winky answered, "Don't be worrying Mistress Hermione, they is only being props, for show." No one noticed the look on Dan's face at this remark.

After dinner Captain LeBouffe queried, "Well, what did you think? All the fish in the gumbo and the catfish were fresh caught right out of the river today."

Remus answered, "It was great. I have never had catfish before, but I definitely will again."

Tonks added, "Me too. And those cheese grits were great. What exactly are grits?"

Captain LeBouffe, "Ground white hominy, which is a kind of corn. Tomorrow morning you'll be able to try grits without cheese. My favorite way to eat grits is to mix them with fried eggs with a soft yellow center."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Harry asked, "What were the round green things in the gumbo?"

"Okra. Another southern favorite. Many people prefer them fried. You'll have a chance to try them that way too."

"Oh good. I tried them and will try them fried, but they were a bit slimy for my taste, kind of like eating a slug." This brought a laugh and general agreement from everyone at the table, including Captain LeBouffe.

Captain LeBouffe explained a little more about their trip, "Actually, after tonight you'll have a choice of your meal. It is only the first night that we have a set menu." While dinner was being served the dining room had slowly cleared out as the other diners had finished their meals and left the boat.

"Now, on to the games. If you will follow me to the Game Lounge." Everyone trooped upstairs to the gaming room. When Captain LeBouffe opened the doors the party was greeted with glitz and glitter, and bright lights and music. On the stage a group of can-can dancers were already into their high-kicking dance. It took a minute for everyone to realize that Luna, Tonks, and Hermione were on the stage amongst the other dancers. This time Harry and Neville weren't the only ones stopped in their tracts. Remus couldn't take his eyes off the stage. Even in all his travels in and amongst mundanes, he had never seen anything like this before. He wasn't sure he would be able to play his part in the evening festivities if she was going to be up on the stage the whole time, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

There were several gaming tables available for play. Poker, roulette, craps, black jack, and off in the corner, chess and checkers for those who were looking for something more sedate. Everyone spread out to try the different games. Captain LeBouffe invited Dan, Remus, and Flitwick to join him in a poker game. Half an hour later Hermione, Luna, and Tonks came back in carrying trays of drinks and snacks. The served the guests and disappeared again. Thirty minutes later they returned, this time dressed in antebellum garb. Hermione immediately joined Minerva and Augusta at the blackjack table. Tonks headed for the craps table where Pamona appeared to be in a winning mood. Luna was fascinated by the roulette wheel. Harry and Neville had been making the rounds of the various tables and had tried everything at least once during the preceding hour. Judging by the sounds of laughter coming from the various areas of the room everyone was having a good time. Suddenly from the poker table…

Dan yelled out, "That's it! Enough Remus. I saw that! You've been dealing from the bottom of the deck!"

"Dan, that's ridiculous. I don't even know how to deal from the bottom of the deck.""Dan, you're one to call someone out for cheating. I've seen you pull at least 3 aces out of your pocket."

"That's a lie!"

"No one calls me a liar and gets away with it."

Captain LeBouffe tried to bring a little decorum back to the table, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. Let's just get back to our game."

"No way. I'm not gonna be called a cheat. Put your money where your mouth is, Professor." Dan draws his gun and aims at Flitwick. Flitwick jumps out of his chair causing it to crash over on the floor as he draws his gun and points it at Dan. They begin to circle the table never taking their eyes off one another. Everyone watches in stunned silence until…

"Daddy, what are you doing!?"

"Dan!"

By this time Dan had had enough of the dancing. He pulled the trigger. He didn't reckon on Flitwick being able to move fast enough to dodge and he certainly didn't expect Flitwick to be able to shoot back as he rolled out of the way. He had completely forgotten Flitwcik was a wizard. Dan's bullet flew over his head and impacted the wall and Flitwick's bullet hit the ceiling as he dodged behind Harry. Both men quickly returned to circling each other. When they reached their original starting point they fired at the same time, both guns exploded with a loud report in the small room, and both men were rocked back from the impact. Flitwick's chest began to bloom in bright blue and Dan's in neon orange. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off and for everyone to notice the colors on their shirts. (It seems the elves accidentally forgot to tell anyone except Dan and Flitwick that the guns were more than just props).

Tonks due to her auror training was the first to recover. "Paint!" She pulled her small revolver from her reticule and began to examine it.

In the meantime Remus and Harry had recovered and jumped up from their tables drawing their own guns, although they didn't know who to aim at. Tonks pronouncement settled the issue. Just shoot at anything that moved! This was all the encouragement the others needed to join in the fun. Everyone pulled their guns and began shooting at the quickly moving targets - everyone else. In the ensuing rush Harry ducked down behind the roulette wheel. Image his surprise when he looked up and was staring into a gun - in Luna's hand. Now the paint really hit the fan - literally. Harry was so surprised that he fell over backwards and threw his arms up in the air accidentally pulling the trigger at the same time. His paint ball hit the rotating fan, which then sprayed everyone in the room with gold paint.

Laughing, Captain LeBouffe said, "Well, I must say that is the first time that has ever happened!"

The gun fight went on for another half hour, by this time everyone looked like walking rainbows they were so completely covered in paint. They returned to their cabins laughing and definitely looking forward to the next day. They weren't due to visit a school for two days, so tomorrow was a river play day.

The next morning the group was treated to a full southern breakfast. Tonks got her grits, and everyone found a new favorite breakfast food. About 10 o'clock they noticed that the boat's engines had been shut down and the paddle wheel had stopped turning.

Captain LeBouffe "We'll be here for a couple of hours. We get our crawfish from the shoals along the shore here."

Augusta asked, "What are crawfish?"

Captain LeBouffe "They are generally considered the poor man's lobster. But personally, I find if fixed properly they are every bit as good as lobster. We will also be fishing here and everything that is caught will be used in the meals served today. Feel free to join in either activity, or just sit in the shade and sip some julips. If you want to take a turn at swimming in the river I would ask that you wait until we get a little more upriver to do that since swimming and fishing don't mix too well."

The four teens, Tonks, and Emma decided that they would join the crawfish expedition, while Remus, Dan, and Flitwick decided to try their hand at fishing. Augusta, Minerva, and Pamona elected to sit in the shade. They had a few things they wanted to discuss regarding the revelations they had received before leaving on vacation. The fishermen had quite a bit of luck in providing the day's catch. Those on the crawfish expedition had a considerably more exciting time. Tonks in usual form spent a good deal of time face down in the mud, it seems tree roots are as hazardous as troll foot umbrella stands.

On the top deck of the Magnolia Blossom later that evening…

"This is great!", a surprised Neville commented.

"Sure is. Almost as good as flying."

"Wow, Harry, I never thought I would hear you say that!"

"Me either. I didn't think anything would ever compare to flying with you."

"Believe me, no one is more surprised than I am."

Over night the Magnolia Blossom continued to travel north on the Mighty Mississippi. When they reached St. Louis the boat docked. This would be their next school visit. The St. Louis School of Sorcery (SLSS). Captain LeBouffe escorted the group from the dock to the magical section of the city. There they were met by the lead teacher of the school, Mr. Grahamson.


	28. Ch 28, Friday, July 12, 1996, Part A

**CHAPTER 28 - THE ST. LOUIS SCHOOL OF SORCERY (SLSS), Fri, 7/12/96, Pt A**

"Welcome to St. Louis. Hope you have had an enjoyable journey so far."

Remus replied, "Yes we have, thank you."

"We are really looking forward to seeing your school and curriculum."

"Yes, we had a letter from your headmaster. I think we have everything prepared for you."

"You had a letter from Albus?"

"Minerva, It seems he has written to every school he thought we might be visiting. He wasn't particularly friendly about it either."

"That old coot. What is he playing at?"

"Well, apparently he didn't take us seriously that the kids would not be returning to Hogwarts in September. Mr. Grahamson, can I presume his letter said something to the effect that you should show us whatever we want to see, but that you do not allow the kids to enroll in your school or give us any help otherwise?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin that is exactly what it said. Is there a problem? We really don't like getting threatening letters, and we don't want to get involved in a dispute between you and your headmaster."

"That will not be a problem. The fact is, these four students have decided that they do not wish to continue attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Albus Dumbledore won't accept that. We knew he would give us problems if we just pulled the kids out and home schooled them, so we established and registered out own school. Now, we are visiting other institutes to get some ideas on more advanced or just possible different curriculum to teach. We are also searching for tutors in the subjects that we are not qualified to teach, hopefully even learning something new ourselves."

"Mr. Lupin, I think that is admirable. For a man to admit he isn't qualified to teach everything and is willing to learn is probably the best quality for a teacher to have. We are honored that you think our school has something to offer. My personal and professional assistance and that of our school are at your disposal." Mr. Grahamson then handed everyone a badge. "These are personal portkeys. You will need to hold them in your non-wand hand, tap them with your wand while saying your name, and then pin them on your lapel."

"Mr. Grahamson, my wife and I are not magical."

"Oh, is one of these children yours?"

"Yes, Hermione is our daughter."

"No problem then. Hermione?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good you have yours done already. Hold Mr. …?"

"Granger, but please call me Dan and my wife is Emma."

"Of course. Hermione, take your dad's hand with your non-wand hand. Dan, hold your badge in your other hand. Now, Hermione tap the badge with your wand while saying your dad's name." After Hermione completed the steps, "Now repeat for your mom."

"Mr. Grahamson, I am a charms master and this is absolutely fascinating. I would really love to learn more about it.

"Professor Flitwick this is a charm of my own invention, but I would be more than willing to share my secrets, perhaps we could come up with a trade…"

"A trade?"

"Professor, even here in the colonies we have heard about the legendary Ferocious Flitwick the master duelist." Flickwick turned every shade from red to purple.

"Speaking for my friend, I am sure we can come up with something to trade."

Mr. Grahamson stood there rubbing his hands together, "Good, good. Now I am sure we can find something interesting for everyone. We thought you were planning to spend a couple of days with us, do you have any luggage with you?"

"Right here sir," Harry said as he patted his shirt pocket where he had stashed the shrunken trunk.

"Let's be off then. To activate the portkey touch it with your bare hand and say 'school'." Everyone complied and after a very smooth ride they wound up in a small tree-surrounded garden. "Welcome to SLSS. This is our meditation garden. The students use it mostly when they are learning animagus transformation." The four teens eyes lit up at the mention of animagus training. "Principal Maloney asked me to convey his apology for not being able to meet you himself, but he had a meeting with the curriculum committee that couldn't be put off. It is a new book on transfiguration and if it is decided to be used we have to get it to the printer in the next two days. But, they expected to be finished by lunch time, which is about now."

"That has got to be the smoothest portkey I have ever used. As much as I hate to admit it, it even beats the goblin portkeys."

"I agree. That is definitely a charm I would like to learn."

"And, because it is a charm I created and am giving to you, it won't be held accountable by the British Minstry of Magic. You will be able to make and use it freely. I just ask that you keep it to yourself. You can use it as you want, just not share the charm with anyone else."

"Of course." They had started walking towards the nearest building and Remus noticed a man coming towards them.

"Welcome, welcome. Greg Maloney. Mr. Lupin?"

Offering his hand. "Please call me Remus."

"Of course, and I am Greg and you have already met Gram. Follow me, we have a nice lunch prepared."

As they walked along Hermione asked, "Mr. Grahamson, if I may ask, what is your animagus form?"

"A bear."

"Oh."

Minerva was curious about something Gram had mentioned earlier, "May I ask a question? What is a curriculum committee?"

"It is a committee made up of several of the parents of students and myself, and any teacher whose curriculum is being examined. We get together twice a year to discuss the curriculum that is used in the classrooms, and on special occasions like today if there is something in particular that needs to be discussed. The transfiguration teacher had found this book and wanted it to be examined for possible use in her classes. At our December and June meetings if a teacher has any concerns about the current textbooks they can bring it up at that point and a decision made as to whether to continue with the book or find something else. Mind you, that doesn't happen very often since we have been examining and evaluating the curriculum on a six month basis, but the teachers are always allowed to place an item on the agenda at any time."

"Thank you."

"Is this not a boarding school?", Harry asked.

"Yes and no. If the students live in the area and would prefer to stay at home they are allowed to do so, for those that don't and don't want to portkey in and out every morning and night dorms are provided. Of course, at exam time any student, whether a boarder or not can stay at the school to have the added resources for studying, along with the study groups that are always organized."

"Wonder why they don't do that at Hogwarts?"

"My question exactly. I have been trying to get Albus to do that for years, but he always says it would be detrimental to the educational experience if you were allowed to go home at night."

"Actually, we find that the students do much better if they have the option of going or staying, or mixing it up. We have some students that stay during the week, but then go home on Friday and come back on Sunday evening or Monday morning. For those that stay here as boarders that is actually what we encourage. It gives the kids some time away and allows the teachers a break as well. After all, we are human and we can get burned out just like the kids to be on duty 24/7."

Principal Maloney led the group to the staff dining hall where all the other teachers were already assembled. There they were treated to typical American lunch faire - ham and cheese sandwiches, salads, corndogs, pork n' beans, and potato chips. No fancy desserts, just chocolate chip cookies.

"Now that the important thing is taken care of, let's get to the fun stuff." Mr. Maloney quipped, "I know that most of you have introduced yourselves to each other, but I would like to play a little get-to-know-you game. It's something we do with the students that stay at the school during the week on their first night here at the start of term. We take turns introducing ourselves to everyone. I know this may be a little more familiar than you usually are, but I hope you will humor us and play along." Without giving anyone a chance to disagree he continued, "and to get us started I will begin. I'm Greg Maloney. I was born right here in St. Louis. My mother is a first generation witch and my father is a first generation wizard. My father is currently the legal counsel to the U.S. Minstry of Magic. My mom is a teacher. Well, actually, she is the principal at the St. Louis Primary Sorcery School. I don't know if you are aware, but we start our children in their magical training at 6 years old. But, we also concentrate on academic schooling throughout magical training, and the only real magical training the children get for the first two years is how to control their accidental magic. By the time they get to us here at 11, and receive their wands they are all very good at wandless and silent casting. Now, back to my introduction - I am 35 years old. I have one brother and two sisters, all magical. I have been teaching here since I finished college when I was 23. I have my mastery in charms, defense, and school administration, as well as a degree in education from the University of Missouri and from the University of Georgia, GO DAWGS (in stereo). Sorry, that is a requirement, whenever you say the University of Georgia, it is always followed by GO DAWGS." Everyone laughed at this. "I have been the principal here for three years. Remus, would you like to go next?"

"Okay. My name is Remus John Lupin, I am 36 years old. I am a pureblood wizard, both my parents are magical and I am an only child. I am going to tell you something that I feel needs to be brought out immediately. If you wish me to leave after I tell you, I will understand." The SLSS staff were wondering what he could possibly have to tell them that would have him leaving. "I am a werewolf, I was infected as a child." Remus paused to give the SLSS staff time to react. All the PBIHL group held their collective breaths.

"Remus, we appreciate your honesty, but don't see a problem. As it happens we already knew, Mr. Dumbledore told us." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. And I would like to discuss with you later what all else Mr. Dumbledore told you."

Minerva, under her breath, but loud enough for those around her to hear, "So would I."

" I have my mastery in defense, runes, and arithmancy. I also have a black belt in Tai Chi and a brown belt in Tai Kwan Do. I think I should explain a little about how our school got started. Sirius Black, a very good friend of mine and Harry's godfather, left his title of Lord Black to Harry here. Harry also inherited the title of Lord Potter from his dad, another very good friend of ours. Harry didn't want both titles, well, if the truth be told he would have preferred not having either, so he gave one to me, which is a long drawn-out story we will skip for now. Sirius had been looking into various alternatives to Harry's schooling when he discovered that Headmaster Dumbledore was not offering the best available and was not getting Harry the training that he needed for a task that Prof. Dumbledore had decided that he must do, again another long story that we can go into at another time. The upshot is we decided to explore those options, but when Harry tried to withdraw from Hogwarts Dumbledore was having none of it, so we started our own school, The Potter-Black Institute of Higher Learning. At the time we only had one student, Harry, and two instructors, myself and Dora. Shortly we added two more students, Neville and Luna, and another instructor, Augusta Longbottom. Finally we added our fourth and last student. Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger was actually the first to be asked, but as she is the brightest witch of their generation, she needed to study all the alternatives and make a logical decision. While she may be a true Gryffindor in her heart, her mind is definitely a Ravenclaw. Although I have taught defense at Hogwarts for one year, I have only been a head master for about six weeks now."

"Welcome to the world of academic leadership." Everyone laughed. "Okay, Mr. Grahamson, you're up next."

"I'm Steven Grahamson, but everyone calls me Gram or in the case of students Mr. Gram. I've known Greg since we were both 6 and started to school. We along with Greg's twin brother were a real handful in primary school and here at the SLSS."

Minerva to Flitwick and Sprout, "Sounds familiar." Remus had the grace to blush.

"Sounds like a story for another time here! I have my mastery in charms, runes, and arithmancy. I am currently working on my spell creation mastery. My family has several generations of magic users on both sides. I have been here since I graduated from the University of Georgia, GO DAWGS (this time everyone in the room joined in), and have been the lead teacher for the last year."

Mr. Maloney added, "Just to give you a little more information, our lead teacher is not an appointment by the principal, the lead teacher is elected by the teachers and other staff members. It is quite an honor from my point of view. Remus, who would you like to go next?"

"Dora Tonks."

"Um, um. I don't know where to start, but I usually end up on the floor, I'm a bit clumsy. I am 25 years old and have never been a teacher before. After I graduated from Hogwarts I joined the Auror Corps, but to be quite honest with you, the last couple of years things at the Minstry of Magic have gotten so that we can't even do our jobs and I have been reevaluating my choice. So when Harry asked me to come help train him, I decided to take him up on the offer. I have my mastery in defense, but would like to look into transfiguration and potions and magical travel. My specialty is undercover work, I am a metamorphamagus. Both my parents are barristers. My mother is a pureblood witch from the Black family, and my dad is a first generation wizard."

"Ms. Tonks, are you a full metamorphamagus or are you abilities limited?"

"Full. The only limits I have are mass. I cannot be something or someone that is too much larger than my own physical mass, but I can manage a good deal smaller. I can make myself look like anyone or anything, just may not be able to achieve their mass."

"That's so cool! I am so jealous. My brother and I would have given anything to be able to do that. We weren't identical, but would have given our right arms to be sometimes."

Mrs. Owens, one of the older teachers present, "Just what we would have needed."

"I can sympathize completely. We must talk!"

The get-to-know you game kept going back and forth until all the teachers, professors, the four teens, and the Grangers had introduced themselves.

"Professor Flitwick, I understand you have agreed to a trade off for Gram teaching you his portkey charm. So, I was wondering if you would be willing to watch our dueling team and give them some pointers? We compete in interschool competitions throughout the year and are always looking to improve our strategies."

"I would be happy to do that."

"That was easy. So here goes, would you also be willing to give us a demonstration?"

Laughing. "Of course. Although I am sure my old-fashioned moves will seem a little out of place."

"Actually, they might be exactly what we need to give us an advantage. Nobody would be expecting them. I was thinking for the afternoon we could pair off with our counterparts and get settled. Then after dinner we will have a special treat. Our drama club will present the three one-acts they offered this year in competition. They didn't win, but they were rated 5th overall, and we're very proud of their first efforts."

The group spent the rest of that day and the next touring the school and facilities and reviewing the curriculum. All the professors found ideas to take back to their schools. Mr. Maloney was even able to provide Remus with a correspondence program for school administration. The teens were shocked again at the non-magical courses that were offered, which included literature, history, drama, music, martial arts, and computing. What surprised them most was learning that electronics could work around magic. Remus and Minerva spent time with Mr. Maloney and were able to go over the letter that Dumbledore had sent him. Apparently he had used every trick he could think of to dissuade them from helping the traveling group, even going so far as telling them that he was the kids magical guardian and he would not allow them to enroll in any other school besides Hogwarts.

But the highlight of the visit occurred on the 2nd night after dinner. The dueling club presented a round robin competition that they allowed the four British teens to participate in. Tonks and Remus also took on the two dueling club sponsors from SLSS. When the round robin ended Harry asked if the four British teens could take on members of the dueling club in a team bout? Mr. Maloney asked for volunteers from the SLSS club. Seven members volunteered. Before Mr. Maloney could whittle it down to four Harry accepted. It would be a 4 on 7 fight. They were given 15 minutes to discuss strategy.

"Okay, we have worked together, but we don't know about them. Their style is different from ours. We'll have to be on our toes. What do you think, two shielding and two on offense, and we switch every three minutes?"

"I think that would work.", Neville remarked.

Hermione, always thinking ahead, "We need a code word."

"Why a code word?"

"So we know when to change. And so only one person will have to keep tract of the time. But it can't be the same word every time. Of course, if we work with the same pair we can decide between us when to change. Then we don't have to necessarily change at the same time as the other half of the team."

"Either way sounds workable."

"Luna, what do you think?"

"I agree with both of you, but I think the 2nd option would be the most efficient. What do you think of using a patronus as a surprise if we need them?"

"Luna, that's a great idea. We save them for a time when we get in trouble or are ready to end the match.", Hermione agrees.

Harry added, "Great. But we definitely need a code word so we all do it at the same time. Personally I think using house names would be good for shielding swaps. But what about using the patronus?"

"Snorkack."

"What?"

"Snorkack. I'm sure no one here knows what one is."

"I have to agree with you there. So whoever is in trouble shouts snorkack, then everyone count to three, then cast."

"Sounds good."

"Good plan."

Meanwhile the dueling club members were discussing ways to mesh their individual fighting styles. To this point they had never had to work together as a team as they had only participated in individual one-on-one meets.

Four minutes into the bout the 7 SLSS club members realized they were outclassed when it came to working together. At that point they had yet to land a hit on any of the British teens, a lot of this could be because they had never worked together before and even with discussing a strategy beforehand, when it actually came to dueling, they all fell back into their own style of working alone. The 4 had managed to stun one and disarm another of their opponents. The other 5 were constantly on the move, but they couldn't get a bead on the Brits. When Luna took out the third competitor Harry decided to end the round. "Snorkack!" he shouted. On three a silver stag, otter, rabbit, and bear were suddenly bounding around the ring. The remaining opponents, as well as most of the adults in the room, were totally surprised. All action stopped. "Expelliarmus!" Four wands came flying into Harry's hands which he caught with ease. This effectively ended the bout. Although all the American teens were proficient in wandless magic, since that was against the rules of competition they never even thought to use it against the British teens.

Greg Maloney, "Thank you for a wonderful exhibition. You worked very well together. That is definitely something we need to add to our repertoire."

"Those patronuses were very impressive and not something I have ever seen used in a duel. May I ask who taught you the spell?"

"Professor Lupin taught Harry during our 3rd year because dementors were placed around the school. Then Harry taught the rest of us in our 5th year."

"That is impressive. Now, we have another treat. Professor Flitwick are you prepared?"

"I am. And I would like to introduce you to my opponent, Griphook of Gringotts." Griphook had rejoined the party just after lunch that day and had agreed to help Flitwick with his demonstration.

"Fine, fine. Professor Flitwick has agreed to give us a demonstration. I was planning on asking for volunteers to be his opponent, but it seems he has brought his own."

Griphook and Flitwick began in the standard fashion of dueling, bowing to one another. That was where the similarities ended! As both had been taught in the style of the goblins it was a very fast paced and ferocious looking bout. In the end Flitwick managed to floor Griphook and took the bout. Griphook bowed to Flitwick, "Thank you. I have not had a workout like that in many years. I appreciate you not killing me." The British contingency all laughed at this comment, while the Americans who were not familiar with goblins looked on puzzled.

"Would anyone like to try a hand at opposing Master Flitwick?" After a minute with no volunteers Remus looked at Dora who nodded her head.

"We would, Dora and I will take him on for demonstration purposes."

"Would you like some help?"

"Filius, two or three?"  
"Why not, three sounds fair."

The three professors managed to last two minutes against Flitwick.


	29. Ch 29 - Sunday July 14, 1996

**CHAPTER 29 - DUMBLEDORE ARRIVES, 7/14/96**

The next morning during breakfast the SLSS caretaker came into the staff dining hall. "Mr. Maloney, there is an Albus Dumbledore at the gate asking to see you. Well, actually demanding to see you." Everyone looked around.

"Okay, everyone guess it's time to visit the trunk," Remus said. "Gram, once we are all in could you please shrink the trunk and put it in a drawer." He then gave Gram a mirror, "put this in your top pocket and we will be able to hear what is going on. 'Harry.' " When Gram looked at the mirror he was looking at Harry's face.

"Hi Mr. Gram, Sir!"

"Fascinating!"

"George, let him in. Take him to my office." Everyone hurried up to Harry's room and trooped into the trunk. Gram shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. Five minutes later in Mr. Maloney's office…

"Headmaster Dumbledore, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Ah, Mr. Maloney, I was not expecting anyone but you…"

"This is Mr. Grahamson, my lead teacher, the equivalent of your deputy head."

"Of course, Mr. Grahamson, you are welcome to stay then." The two Americans looked at one another and rolled their eyes. A similar situation also taking place inside the trunk.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what can we do for you today?"

"You could tell me where I can find Harry Potter."

"Excuse me?"

"Harry Potter. I have been trying to find him for the past two months and I finally got a bead on his magic, so I came here to find him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"I know he's here and I must insist that you tell me where he is."

"You can insist all you like, but I cannot and will not tell you anything."

"Mr. Maloney, I'm sure you got my letter explaining how important it is that Harry Potter return to Hogwarts in the fall. I can't emphasize how important it is. Mr. Potter must return to Hogwarts to continue his education."

"Mr. Dumbledore, your letter did not EXPLAIN anything. Nor did what you just said. Where Mr. Potter continues his education is of no concern of mine, or from what I understand of yours. He is currently enrolled in a duly authorized school and has no need of Hogwarts or your tutelage. And another thing, I do not appreciate receiving threatening letters!"

"My dear man, you completely misunderstood. I was not threatening you; I was only attempting to convey the importance of Harry Potter returning to Britain and Hogwarts."

"My dear man, I did not misunderstand anything. It WAS a threatening letter. And neither your letter nor your comments prove that Harry Potter has any reason to return until or unless he wants to."

"He must return to Britain. If not it will mean the end of magical Britain."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"No. I am afraid I cannot explain any further. You just must understand it is for the greater good."

"The greater good of what? That makes no sense at all."

"It doesn't matter whether your understand it or not. The fact is, it is necessary and I must insist that you assist me in getting Harry back to Britain."

"Here we are back to the beginning." Than a surprised look appeared on Mr. Maloney's face, "I don't know who you think you are, but if you try to invade my mind again you will find out exactly who I am. I will not assist you in anyway, except out of my school. GEORGE! Escort him out please." All this time Gram had been standing in the background watching as his friend and boss became angrier and angrier, at this last comment he took Dumbledore by the arm and escorted him to the door where he was met by George or took his other arm and proceeded to usher him from the building. Dumbledore was so surprised about being manhandled in this manner that he never even thought to draw his wand or attempt to stop his forward progress. Greg and Gram just looked at one another. Greg removed the trunk from the top drawer and returned it to its normal size, and Gram returned the mirror to Remus who deactivated it.

"Now do you understand why we don't want to go back there. He has been forcing me to do whatever he wanted since I was a year old. I don't believe in the prophecy, but he does. And unfortunately so does Voldemort. He has made it self-fulfilling by his manipulations all these years and even though Voldemort supposedly only knows part of it, the part he knows has led him to me. So I therefore am going to have to do something about it eventually, but I want to do it on my terms and when I am ready, not theirs."

"Well, I don't know what your prophecy says, but I do know that divination is a very iffy branch of magic. It is not one we teach here, and if someone thinks they have the sight or whatever you want to call it, we have people at the Ministry that test them and then private tutors can be arranged. And it is also my experience that like you say most of them are self-fulfilling. Unfortunately, it only takes one person to believe it for that to happen, and then it usually involves a whole lot of others whether they want to be involved or believe or not."

"The problem with this one is that not only is it very vague as to meaning, part of it is also obviously bogus. There is a line that says neither can exist while the other lives - well, that's not happening since we are both living and existing right now and neither of us is showing any signs of dying any time soon. So if that part is bogus then can't the whole thing be a crock?"

"That would be my opinion."

"Mine too," Minerva piped up.

"Have you had anyone analyze the whole prophecy for you?"

"Only Dumbledore. Until a few weeks ago supposedly no one even knew of the prophecy except him. And then he told me what it said and supposedly other than the first half that Voldemort knew, no one knew the whole thing except he and I. Which doesn't make any sense to me - if everyone thought Voldemort was dead since 1981 and no one knew about the prophecy, why is it everyone expects me to do something about it? I have told everyone here the whole thing, which Dumbledore was not happy about, but we have not come up with anything."

"Well, we have a department in the Ministry that deals with prophecy analysis, I could talk to my dad and see if he can make arrangements to have someone look at it for you to get their take on it if you would like."

"Harry, I think that would be a good idea. I know Dumbledore doesn't want it getting out, but I don't know why, it's not like it predicts the end of the world, although he seems to think it does. I think you should write it down and give it to Greg and let his dad take it to their ministry department to look at."

"I agree, Harry. Obviously Dumbledore has put his spin on the thing and is trying to make you fit his definition. It would be good for you to have an uninvolved opinion I think."

"Okay, I agree with you two. I'll write it down and give it to you. What about all the things he has done to make it self-fulfilling, should I include that."

"I think so Harry. The more information the department has to work with the better their understanding will be. But put that part on a different page, that way they can read the prophecy without any preconceived notions going in. Of course, you know this means we are going to have to meet up sometime later in the summer to get you the analysis. Do you have a set itinerary?"

Remus rattled off the itinerary: "Oh yes, we will be rejoining the Magnolia Blossom tomorrow and spend the next week traveling up the Mississippi visiting two other schools. Then we will be spending some time on the Reservation at 4 Corners and eventually wind up in Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas! I haven't been there in years. What do you think Gram, a trip to Las Vegas sounds quite nice for later in the summer."

"I agree. I haven't been there since we graduated."

"Okay, it's set then. We will meet you in Las Vegas later in the summer."

Since the group had their personal portkeys and Captain LeBouffe was not expecting them back until the next day they decided that spending their last night at the school as planned would be okay. The group spent the balance of the day with their original plan, visiting the St. Louis Primary School of Sorcery. Again, they found many things to take home and discuss. A plan was already forming in Harry's mind, but he knew it would be several years before his thoughts came to fruition, but that didn't stop him from starting a plan.

They had lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Maloney, Steven's parents, and Michael Steven's twin brother. Mr. Maloney agreed to take the prophecy and other information to the department in the ministry for analysis. After returning they spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and swapping marauder stories. Of course, this entailed a visit to the trunk so that James, Sirius, and Lily could be included.

The next morning most of the SLSS staff showed up for breakfast to bid the visitors goodbye. Once everything had been returned to the trunk everyone activated their portkeys. Gram, Greg, and the PBIHL group arrived at the portkey park in magical St. Louis to find Captain LeBouffe waiting for them. He then joined them for their short walk to the dock. As they were walking along Hermione noted a Wal-Mart.

"Mum, we have to go in here for a minute."

"Okay, Honey, any particular reason?"

"Oh yeah! Come on Luna." Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Luna took off into the store leaving everyone else standing in the parking lot.

Dan knew how Hermione was about shopping, if she had something specific in mind she would not rest until she found exactly what she was looking for, "Well, I don't know what she is after, but it is too hot to stand out here. What say we all go inside to wait for them?" So the rest of the group followed them in. This was a real eye-opener for the British, save Flitwick and Remus. Once inside they decided to split into to two groups and explore. They all had their mirrors and the Grangers had cell phones. Once inside Hermione explained what she was after and the three of them headed straight to the grocery department. The other four ladies couldn't decide what they wanted to see. Remus took them to the picture postcards and suggested they get some postcards to remember St. Louis.* They had not done much sightseeing, but decided it would be good to have a little memento. They discovered right next to the postcards a whole plethora of other souvenirs. They examined the tee-shirts, but Tonks was the only one to choose one. The other three discovered the bells, spoons, salt and pepper sets, and shot glasses, to name a few. Minerva found a replica of the Arch which Captain LeBouffe assured her they would get to see from the River. After 30 minutes of happy browsing Hermione and party returned. Everyone paid for their purchases and the group continued their walk to the dock.

Harry couldn't wait any longer, "Hermione, what was so important in there?" This got everyone's attention. As Hermione began to rummage around in her bag, everyone gathered round. Emma and Luna couldn't help giggling the whole time.

"TEDDY GRAHAMS!" As she pulled a box out of her bag.

"Sigh.", like he hadn't heard this before.

Hermione opened the box and began passing out Teddy Grahams to everyone. The remainder of the walk was spent happily munching on Teddy Grahams and explaining to Captain LeBouffe the significance of Teddy Grahams to the group, and looking at the sights. They reached the dock in short order and Captain LeBouffe led them back onto the boat.

As they were walking Greg got a call on his cell phone. It was the caretaker telling him Mr. Dumbledore was there again demanding to see him. He was told to tell him they weren't there, but would return shortly, he could wait if he wanted, but not to let him in the school grounds. If he wanted to wait, it had to be outside the gate. Greg and Gram apparated to just outside the school gates so as to meet Dumbledore who again insisted they tell him where Harry Potter was. This time they took great pleasure in telling him he was gone.

Unbeknownst to them, the Magnolia Blossom was at that very moment passing the school. Those on board could clearly make out the three men standing outside the gates of the school. They had a hardy laugh at Dumbledore's predicament. He was finding that outside of Britain he was not such a revered person, and not all magicals were like the sheep in Britain, some of them actually had teeth of their own.

The Magnolia Blossom continued to travel up river for the next week. They were able to visit two more schools one in Nauvoo, Illinois, and one in Genoa, Wisconsin. It was a good thing their rooms in the trunk had plenty of shelves and had room to add more. They had added a lot of books to the library already and all the professors had a lot of new curriculum material to be added to their resources when they got home. They all had so many ideas running through their heads. Minerva was already planning ahead to the day when she would be headmistress. From Genoa the group portkeyed to 4 Corners using a portkey Greyfeather had provided them before they left Orlando.

A/N: I know in the standard Wal-Mart you don't find this kind of thing, but it was my experience in all the Wal-Marts in the Branson area to have a souvenir section, even the Wal-Mart here in Athens, Ga has a Georgia Bull Dawgs section, so I figured the ones in St. Louis might have the same sort of thing, so for my story, this one does.


	30. Ch 30 - Sunday, July 21, 1996

**CHAPTER 30 - THE NATIVE AMERICAN SHAMAN, Sunday, 7/21/96, Part A**

Upon arrival Greyfeather greeted them and led them through a door in the back of the visitor's center, promising them an opportunity to come back and actually visit Four Corners before their stay was up. "My father is very anxious to meet you, he has had several more dreams about you since he learned you were coming. He is more sure now than before that he has something to give you that will help you." When they arrived in the village they were met by Shaman Buffalo Eagle.

"Welcome to our village."

"Thank you. Is this a magical village?"

"Yes."

Greyfeather explained, "We are an entirely magical village, although not everyone here is magical, but those that are not know about magic and are comfortable being around it all the time. We are a part of the Reservation and we can and do interact with the other villages of the Reservation. In fact, as a Shaman my father is often called to the other villages to help with a healing or some ritual, he is well respected throughout the Reservation. The Reservation has a Ruling Council and every village has two representatives on the council, my father and I sit on that council, I because I am the village chief and my father because he has been elected by the people of our village, every village is the same. My father besides being the village healer is also a teacher, which if truth be told is his favorite position."

"That is not exactly true. My favorite position is that of grandfather!"

"My father has been training up his replacement for healer for the last several years, he is planning to retire from that position in the near future and begin teaching full time. Many young people in the village are looking forward to that since at the moment the only person getting to experience his teaching is his apprentice. Many of the older generations are also looking forward to their children and grandchildren being able to reap the benefits of his wisdom." Glen then made the introductions of everyone in the group, each shaking hands with the Shaman.

"I know my son told you about the dreams I have been having about you Harry. I was not sure exactly what they meant until now. I can feel your duality. Is it bothersome to you?"

"At times. I have had nightmares all my life, and I have pains in my scar and then terrible headaches."

"Do you have any idea what is causing this, or has anyone tried to explain it to you?"

"Only that is has something to do with the night Voldemort killed my parents and supposedly tried to kill me, but for some reason he was destroyed instead. Dumbledore says it is because of my mum's sacrifice, but I am beginning to wonder about that. The fact is, no one really knows what happened that night, only that my parents were killed and I wasn't, and that Voldemort disappeared. I think Dumbledore probably knows, or thinks he knows, but he isn't telling. He releases information on a need to know basis and for the past 15 years I have apparently not needed to know anything about my heritage."

"I can tell you what it is. It is a horcrux." Several gasps were heard from the group. "I take it you are familiar with what a horcrux is."

"They may be, but I certainly am not. Can you explain it, please?"

"Simply put, a horcurx is a part of someone's soul that they have deposited into another container giving them an anchor to this world so if or when they die they can be resurrected using one of several rituals. Technically speaking Harry, you are not actually a horcrux. As a living being with a soul of your own you cannot be a horcrux. Only either nonliving objects or creatures that are not truly sentient - wild animals, reptiles, etc can actually be a horcrux. But, that doesn't mean you cannot retain a piece of his soul, just that it cannot control you or take possession of you because your own soul is whole and the horcrux is only a piece of a soul and not strong enough to wrest control from your own soul."

"I guess that would explain why you have a connection to him, why you can see through his eyes sometimes, because a part of him is inside you?" Hermione hypothesized.

"That's right. It could possibly give Harry insight into him, but it also could work in reverse. If Voldemort ever found out about the connection he could eventually learn to use it to see through Harry's eyes, which apparently you have already done."

"Yes sir a couple of times, but not always his eyes. One time it was his snake familiar Nagini."

"Yes, she is probably a horcrux as well."

"How many could he have made? Each time you split your soul there is less and less to go into the object. Seems like eventually there wouldn't be enough in an object to do any good in a ritual. Including Harry and Nagini do we know of any more?"

Harry remarked, kind of under his breath, "The diary."

"What?"

"In my second year Ginny Weasley was being possessed by a diary. When I confronted them in the Chamber of Secrets a shade or ghost of Riddle came out of it. I'll bet that was one. And I'll bet Dumbledore knew at the time exactly what it was."

"Exactly what was this shade like?"

"Well, it looked like the 16 year old Riddle and had all his memories up till that point. But it only knew about what was going on in our day by what Ginny had told him. He told me he was slowing absorbing her life force and that she would soon be dead and he would be back alive. That's when I took a basilisk fang and stabbed the diary. It made an awful screaming and then he disappeared, and then Ginny began to wake up."

"Okay, so that's 3, but would he have made just 3? Wouldn't he have made 7 or 13 since those are considered the most magical numbers?"

"Very good, yes, he most likely would have made 7 or 13. But I don't think it would be 13 because by the time you get that many divisions there would literally be nothing to split, so you would just end up dying and start having to use the pieces you had stashed. Even 7 would be very iffy."

"Yeah, but knowing him I would bet he would go for it. He can't stand the thought of dying and even told me he had gone further towards immortality than anyone else ever had."

Minerva, thinking out loud, "This definitely explains why he was able to survive the night he killed Lily and James and also why he was able to be reincarnated in the graveyard last year."

"Has he been returned to a body by a ritual already?"

"Yes, last year. Would he have had to use one of his horcruxes to come back then? Because there was nothing like that used, beside some ugly baby type thing, a bone from his father, the hand of Wormtail, and my blood."

"That is most likely because he was already in possession of a body that was housing the part of his soul that he had retained after making all his horcruxes. So, while we don't know exactly how many there are, we can get rid of one more of them. There is a very simple ritual we can perform that will rid you of the horcrux in your scar. I say simple, it is simple for the ones of us performing the ritual, for you I am sorry to say it will probably be quite painful."

"If it will get rid of this thing in my head and start us on the road of doing away with him, then I can handle it."

"You won't be alone. Your friends will be there to help you. It will take the combined efforts of all of us. This ritual would normally be done with your family, but as your family is not available we will just have to do it with your friends and mentors."

"Well, actually, we do have access to my parents, although I am not sure if the inherent magic would be what was needed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have living portraits of my parents, and grandparents, and other relatives, but they are actually able to leave their portraits and exist in the physical world for short periods of time. And even though we can feel them and touch them and they us, they are still only shades from their portraits. So I don't suppose they would be able to help."

"They might. Are they able to use their magic in their portraits, or when out? I would need to come in contact with them and then I could tell you for sure."

"That can be arranged, and yes they are, at least Sirius is, he has been able to transform into his animagus form." With that he sat the trunk down, resized it and pressed his thumb to the owl stone. The trunk opened and everyone trooped up the stairs to the portrait room. "Hi mum, dad. I have brought someone here who has something to explain to you. This is Shaman Buffalo Eagle and his son Chief Greyfeather."

_"Hello."_

"Harry told me that you can leave your portraits, would it be possible for you to do that now?"

_"Of course."_ Lily, James, and Sirius all stepped down. "Now, how can we be of service to you?"

"Well, we have discovered that Harry here has a horcrux in his head and I would like to perform a ritual to remove it. The ritual would be performed with as many immediate family members as can be found to help anchor the person, but as Harry has no immediate family we were going to try to use his friends and mentors, then he told me about how you were able to leave your portraits so we came here to see if the magic is strong enough for you to be able to help me. As I told him, for us it is a very simple ritual, but for him, it will be quite painful, thus the need for family and loved ones to anchor him."

"Horcrux? Do you think that is what Albus was referring when we saw him? Do you think he knows about Harry being a horcrux?"

"I have no doubt dad that he does. We have figured out that the diary that I stabbed with the basilisk fang in 2nd year was one also, and his snake familiar Nagini is most likely one since I sometimes seem to have a connection to her as well. There are probably others, but right now we are only concerned with the one in my head."

Sirius repeated Minerva's thoughts, "That would definitely explain why he didn't die back in 1981 and why he was able to come back last summer."

"If you would each shake hands with me I will be able to tell if there is enough magic in you for you to be able to participate." He shook hands with each of them and told them they could help, apparently the magic that was used to make them into living portraits was strong enough.

"Will the three of us be enough, or would more family members be of use?"

"The more we have the better, but I think with you three and his friends we will have enough to get the job done."

"If you don't mind sir, I would really like to participate if at all possible." Merlin asked

"Of course. You are more than welcome."

"How long does this ritual take and what does it entail?" James asked. Everyone sat down in the chairs the room provided and the Shaman explained everything to them.

"It won't take long, only a few minutes, 15 to 20 at the most, but they will be excruciating minutes for Harry and to those of us watching him. We have a hut set up in the village that we use for such rituals as this."

"That won't do. We can leave our portraits and we can leave this room for short periods of time, but we cannot leave the trunk."

"Okay. Then we will have to hold the ritual here. Is there somewhere that is a more open space? We will need room for something for Harry to lie on and then for us all to be around him in a circle."

Everyone thought, and then Lily said, "What about the medical center. We can put a bed in the middle of the room that would give us all room. And if we stay here until just before you are ready to start that would give us three hours before we have to come back here."

"That should be plenty of time. As I said, it should only take 15 or 20 minutes at the most."

"When do you want to do this?", James asked.

"I have a few things I need to gather up, but that won't take me long and then we should be able to get it done." Luna went with the Shaman and Greyfeather to gather the necessary supplies while the rest of the group went down to the medical center to set things up there. Sirius went along in his frame so that he could return to the portrait room to get Lily and James when it was time to begin.

**FREEING HARRY, 7/21/96, Part B**

Half an hour later everything was ready. Everyone was in the medical center, Harry was lying on the bed in the center of the room and everyone was gathered around him in a circle. Hermione stood beside his head on one side and Sirius on the other. His mother and father were beside them on either side at the level of his heart. Everyone had a rune painted on their forehead and the palms of their hands which determined the position they would stand during the ritual. The corresponding runes had been painted on Harry who was wearing only a short loincloth so as to allow skin to skin contact with those around him - at his head (Hermione and Sirius), heart (Lily and James), hands (Luna and Tonks), abdomen (Neville and Remus), legs (Professors McGonagall and Sprout), and feet (Prof. Flitwick and Merlin). Augusta was standing by with pepper-up potions, and pain and headache remedies.

After a leather strap was placed in Harry's mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue the Shaman began. He had been right when he described it. It was excruciating to watch, never mind to feel. There was no thrashing around other than his head, but from the contortions of his face and the screams he was emitting it was obvious how much pain he was in. By the time the 17 minutes had elapsed everyone in the room was in tears and were exhausted, even those not actively participating in the ritual. When the shade was released from Harry Greyfeather trapped it a container specifically made for use in exorcisms and sealed it. Harry was dosed with a pain potion and a sleep potion, everyone else got pepper-up potion and headache remedies. Harry slept for the next 24 hours. The others all took turns sitting vigil with him so he was never alone.


	31. Ch 31 - Monday July 22, 1996

**CHAPTER 31 - THE SECRET OF WANDLESS MAGIC, Monday, 7/22/96**

Discussion between the Shaman and Hermione:

"Why do you think you need a stick to do magic?"

"It's the way we have been taught."

"I am going to have to unteach you then. What it is about that stick that makes your magic work?"

Hermione ponders this for a minute, then, "The magical core item."

"Very good! So the stick has nothing to do with it?"

After thinking about it again, "I suppose not."

"Right answer. Let's try an experiment. Harry, what is your wand core?"

"Phoenix tail feather."

The Shaman pulls out a box and opens it. "This box contains feathers from many types of magical feathered creatures, phoenix, griffin, and hippogriff, to name a few. Harry, I want you to slowly wave your hand over this box and see if anything reacts to you." Harry walks up to the table and slowly waves his hand over the box and two feathers, one white and one red and gold roll over in the box. "Interesting."

"Wow! I could really feel that. But what is interesting?", Harry exclaimed.

"The fact that two feathers reacted to you. As it happens these two feathers came from sister phoenixes."

"I didn't know there were white phoenixes. I have only ever seen a red and gold one."

"You have seen a phoenix?"

"Yes sir, Dumbledore has a phoenix. In fact my wand core came from Fawkes, as did Voldemorts."

"Fawkes you say? Harry, lay those two feathers on the table there. Now take your wand and wave it over the two of them." When Harry did as instructed the two feathers rose up to join with his wand. "This is amazing. Harry, not only are these two phoenixes sister, but they are also realted to the one in your wand. I would guess he is probably their father since the phoenixes that gave me these feathers were very young, they had not even experienced their first burning day when they gave them to me, which is why they are so strong."

"Sir, can you tell us something about white phoenixes?"

"Ah, Ms. Granger always the eager student I would bet." Everyone in the room laughed, even Hermione.

"Sir, you have absolutely no idea!", Remus quipped.

"I will give you a little history on the phoenix, but then we must get on with our lessons. A phoenix as you know is a magical creature that is seemingly immortal as they are continually reborn from their ashes. Red and gold phoenixes are by far the most prevalent, but you will every now and then see a gold or a white one as well. A white phoenix is the purest of pure - even more so than the unicorn. They are highly prized among my people and when someone sees one they know they have been blessed. Unlike the red and gold variety the white or gold never bond with humans. Even with the red and gold variety it is very unusual for a phoenix to bond with a human, they may stay with a human, but they really don't bond with a human as our other familiars do, they will leave if the feel that the human has crossed over from the side of the light. Hermione, I have some books I will make available to you if you would like to study this some more. But for now, back to our lesson."

"Oh, yes sir! I would greatly appreciate that."

"Hermione what is your core?"

"Unicorn tail."

Another box is opened that contains hairs of all colors and lengths. "Do just as Harry did with the feathers." Hermione slowly waves her hand over the box and a group of hairs float up to her hand.

"Gold?" I didn't know unicorns tails came in gold, I thought only their horns were gold?"

"Those are from a black unicorn, not a white unicorn. They are very elusive creatures, and most likely you would not see one if you lived 100 life times. I actually did not see the unicorn that gave those, they were brought to me from the forest by a centaur. She was very adamant that they be used only for those of very special worth, only for those who were worthy of the giver. As those strands chose you, I guess I would have to say you are definitely worthy of the giver. Black unicorns are not as well known as the white, mainly because very few people have ever seen one. But they are like the dragons of the unicorn world. They are fiercely protective and loyal. They are amongst the bravest of animals that walk the earth or fly above it. The famed Pegasus from mythology was actually a black unicorn, he was not the white horse as he is now portrayed. Only black unicorns are able to fly, in fact in that box of feathers there are actually two feathers from the wings of the same unicorn that gave the hairs you are holding. Okay, Neville your turn. What is your wand core?"

"Actually I was using my father's wand until it got broke." At this Neville's grandmother had the grace to look ashamed.

"That's okay Neville, say no more. Sometimes we do things to honor our family members, even if it isn't an exact fit for us and I would assume the wand was not an exact fit for you."

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think it was. I'm sorry Gran.", Neville turned slightly pink at this.

"Neville, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one that should be apologizing. I just couldn't get over what happened and I let myself be herded along like the rest of the sheep in the wizarding community. When Albus suggested you using your father's wand as a tribute to him, I agreed. I was actually planning on getting you a new wand this summer, even before that one got broken."

In the background Minerva is thinking to herself, _"Albus suggested it? Why would he do that, he knows the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around."_

"Well, that won't be necessary now. Okay, since we don't know what your current fit is we will just have to try everything." He then lined up several more boxes on the table, there were boxes with feathers, hairs, strings, scales, and crystals. "Okay, Neville, just slowly wave your hand over the tops of all the boxes and see what calls to you."

Neville had matured a lot in the last five years, but it was obvious that he was still a little shy and intimidated by magic, but he did as he was directed. When his hand finally reached the box with the dragon heart strings in it one beautiful gold thick strand literally jumped out of the box into his hand. "Wow! Harry you were right, I can feel it!"

"That's from a… " but before he could say Harry jumped in…

"Hungarian Horntail!"

"Now, young Harry, how did you know that?"

"I have firsthand experience with that particularly breed of dragon."

"That sounds like a story I want to hear, I think during our evening meal tonight you will just have to regale us with your tale. Neville, that is not only the strongest and fiercest, but also the wisest and most loyal dragon there is. Not only will they defend themselves to the death, but also their mates and their children. They mate for life and raise their clutches together. That strand choosing you says much for you, not only are you destined to be a very strong wizard, but a wise one and a very loyal one as well."

"That definitely describes Neville to a T. He is all those things." Neville turned very red at Luna's and the Shaman's praise. His grandmother beamed with pride.

"Okay, Miss Luna it is your turn. What is your core?"

"Well, my mother made my wand and her own as well. They were made with centaur tail hairs."

"A seer. I knew those eyes were hiding more than just beauty. Okay, try this box then." He showed her the same box that Hermione had used. As she slowly moved her hand over the top of the box a beautiful hank of strands came to her, the strands were the same shade as her hair, if you had not known they weren't from a human you would have sworn they were from her own head. "Well, Miss Luna, you definitely are a seer. Those strands are from a particularly powerful centaur dame called Lallunna. She can read the signs of the stars and moon better than anyone I have know before or since. Even your names mean the same. Before you leave perhaps we will have a chance to travel into the forest and you can meet her, she is always happy to meet another seer."

"Thank you, that would be a treat. I have never met any centaurs other than those in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, and they are not always the friendliest ones in the world."

"Okay, that is all the young ones. Do any of you adults want to learn as well?"

"I definitely would. I have always wanted to be able to do wandless magic, James and Sirius were forever lording it over me that I was never able to become an animagus, so I would dearly love to have something that they never did. I know that sounds childish, but hey, we were children at the time."

"Tell me Professor Lupin, why were you never able to become an animagus?"

Remus looked slightly ashamed when he realized he had given something away. Not that he was trying to hide it from the Shaman, this was just not the way he had intended to tell him, "I hope this won't make you think any less of me, but I am a werewolf. I was bitten as a child. James and Sirius became animagi so that they could keep me company during my transformations. Of course this was before the wolfsbane potion was invented. Now with that potion available as long as I take it I still transform, but I am not a danger to anyone."

"Professor Lupin…"

"Please, call me Remus."

"Thank you Remus. First of all, I can help you with this as well as the wandless magic. As to thinking less of you, there is absolutely no way that would happen. In the two days that you have been here I have seen how much you care for these younglings and the other people with you and I can sense that you are a kind and sensitive person, one who would never willing harm another. I knew there was something about you that was different, you have a duel aura, I just was not able to place it. Now that you have told me your secret I can see it clearly. I can only think the reason I didn't recognize it before was because it has been so long since we have had someone who was affected in these parts. I am still curious about why you think you cannot become an animagus, but that can wait for another lesson. For now, what is your wand core?"

"Griffin."

"Try this box then." The same box Harry had found his two phoenix feathers in. A beautiful gray and white ringed feather leapt into Remus' hand on his first pass over the box. Before he could completely remove his hand from over the box another feather joined the first, a beautiful long black silk of a feather.

"What!?", Remus exclaimed.

"Well, Professor Lupin, it would appear that you share many of the qualities of your students. That black feather is the very one I was just telling you about from the black unicorn. And I must say, whoever made the wands for the you certainly knew his stuff. So far you have managed to be matched with exactly the right core. So, Professor Tonks, do you want to try your luck?"

Tonks knew she had a secret too, she didn't know if her aura told her story or not, but she was willing to try. "My core is dragon heartstring." The Shaman opened the box for her and she passed her hand over the threads, nothing happened. She did it again, still nothing. "I don't understand. My wand has always worked fine for me."

"Try this box," and he brought out the box with the scales in it. This time a small group of red, green and blue scales vibrated to her hand. "I thought so. Ms. Tonks you are hiding something from me too aren't you?"

"Well, not exactly hiding it, everyone else here knows, I just hadn't thought to mention it, but once you knew about Remus I wondered if you knew about me too."

"Actually I did know about you, your aura tells me exactly what you are, which was why I suspected you would not get a response from the heart strings. Those scales you are holding are from a Chinese Fire Ball dragon. I would venture to guess that you are a little fireball yourself at times, am I right?"

"All her life!"

"Gran!"

"Well it's true. Her mother used to despair if she would survive Dora's childhood. I honestly think that is why she didn't have any more children. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to handle another one if they were like their sister. Of course, she also had more fun raising her child than the rest of us did. I know even as much older than her as your father was he never got bored with visiting with her and playing with her. Andi never had any trouble finding a baby sitter when she and Ted wanted to go out, everyone loved being with Nymphadora."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Anyone else want to give this a try?"

"Not me, I am too old to start trying to learn a new way of magic. So if you don't mind I will just watch the young ones go at it." The two Hogwarts Professors agreed with Augusta.

"Unfortunately, unless you know of some magic trick no one else knows my wife and I are not magical at all, we just lucked out in having the most powerful witch in this century as our daughter.", Dan explained.

"I am sorry Mr. Granger, but unfortunately even the strongest magic can't give magic to a non-magical person. There are a lot of things that are magical that you can use, and I would be more than happy to help you acquire some of them, but unfortunately that is all I can offer you."

"In that case I guess we will just watch too."

The Shaman placed six pinecones on the table. "Okay, I want you all to take your wands and levitate a pinecone." Everyone complied. "Now, put your wands away. Hold the core samples that you got and levitate the pinecone again." Everyone complied again, Neville's and Tonk's pinecones bounced off the ceiling.

"Oh my.", was heard from a surprised Augusta. "I guess the right core really does make a difference."

"Yes, that's what happens when you have the right focus. Tell me, could you feel a difference when you weren't using your wands?" Everyone thought for a minute, finally,

"It's more like an extension of my arm or my hand. I could sort of feel the magic as it traveled down my arm to my hand and out to the pinecone."

"Exactly, that is what you are looking for. Hermione, put your strands down and do the same thing using just your hand." Hermione tried, but nothing happened. "Don't try so hard. Just think what you want the pinecone to do, and allow the energy to flow from your fingers." This time Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on making the pinecone float. Suddenly she heard gasps and then clapping. When she opened her eyes the pinecone was still lying on the table, but it was rolled up next to another one.

"What happened?"

"Well, it didn't float, but it rolled over."

"Really. Now I wished I had kept my eyes open."

"That's okay. Actually closing your eyes is one of the best ways to learn to focus. The more of your external senses you can turn off the better you will be able to feel your magic flow from you. When we start working in earnest on this we will do so in complete silence and with your eyes closed. Unfortunately I can't block your sense of smell as that tends to make it hard to breath, but closing off two senses is usually enough. Eventually you will be able to focus your magic without concentrating and closing your eyes, it will become instinct." Everyone gave Hermione's way a try and closed their eyes. All of the pinecones moved or rolled or vibrated. "Good. Now if you will all hold your hand out flat, palms up, and lay your focus across both palms." After everyone was in position Shaman waved his hands over theirs and chanted, "yo, wo, yowa lana, ya, na'eye lana heya 'eye.* Okay, now please return the focus to the appropriate boxes they came out of." Once everyone had put their various items back into the boxes Shaman told them, "Look at your hands." They all had a tattoo on their hands, one that matched their focus in both color and appearance. After a couple of minutes the tattoos faded into their skin. "Now you will always have your core with you no matter whether you have a wand or not. Okay, everyone try again." Again, the pinecones rolled over on the table, but none of them were levitated. "That's okay, you have done great for a first attempt. Tomorrow we will begin some exercises that will help your focus and feel your magic flow."

The group followed the Shaman out of his hoghan and headed to the main council house where they were met by the rest of the tribe for their evening meal. Once everyone was seated and served the Shaman made an announcement. Tonight we have a very special story to hear from our young visitor Harry. He is going to regale us with the story of his encounter with a Hungarian horntail dragon.

*A/N: It is not my intention to offend our Native American Cousins, if this has done so I do apologize. Blessingways are used to bless the one sung over, being "for good hope", for example given to expectant mothers, and those leaving for the military. For the purposes of this story this blessing is bestowed on their magic - that their magic will be blessed in all their endeavors and they will be able to wield it as it was meant to be. I wish to thank the Navajo Americans for their wonderful expression of love and good will.

From The Red Path Witches Resources, Blessingway, a Navajo Chant Way:

Roughly translated: I have come upon it with blessings.

Darkness, Dawn, and Sun, they have come upon me with blessing

Talking God, Calling God, they have come upon me with blessing

Corn Kernel Girl, White Corn Plant Boy, Pollen Boy, Harvest Fly Girl - they have come upon me with blessing

Everywhere it is blessed


	32. Ch 32 - July 23 - 26, 1996

**A/N: **Here it is. I am not really happy with Luna's visit to the forest, I know what I want to say, just couldn't figure out how to say it. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know, maybe I can add them in or rework that paragraph. Thanks

**CHAPTER 32 - LEARNING A NEW WAY, 7/23-26/96**

For the next two days the six new learners sat in a darkened room, with their backs to one another, a pine cone lying on the ground in front of each of them, and their eyes closed. Apparently some kind of silencing charms had been placed inside and outside as they couldn't even hear themselves breathe and no noise from the outside intruded on their meditations. The Shaman spent hours with them each day softly instructing and encouraging them.

By Wednesday morning they were all able to touch their magical cores and extend out and make their pinecones float, by Wednesday dinner time they were able to control the pinecone at will. Maybe learning wandless magic wasn't going to be so hard after all.

While the six were learning the others in the party were learning as well. Professors Flitwick and McGonall visited the village school where they were able to observe the classes and talk with the teachers and students. Even though it was July and most schools were on their long summer break, it was believed that a long break was detrimental to a person's education, so instead of having a 3 month long break the classes were abbreviated during the summer allowing for personal and family time. In the morning all the students attended what they called the core classes, these were according to age and how long you had been in school, they included things such as literature/English, history, maths, sciences, and world geography/social studies, which for the older students included philosophy, sociology, finance, and psychology. In the afternoons the students came back to school, but the classes were much more diverse. They included physical education, which included things like tracking and learning to use a bow and arrow, and martial arts. There were also classes in Native American art forms and music/instrument design, as well as animagus training. This was also where the magicals got their magical education, classes were offered in charms, transfiguration, potions, and when they got older a basic healing course, and other specialties that were specific to each individual student, some of these were almost like apprenticeships for the students.

Dan and Griphook were able to wander around the village and visit with anyone. They were able to observe those doing leather working and all other necessary things to keep a village going, like cloth and pottery making. They were even able to observe those making bows and arrows and got a basic class in how to make them. They learned that a lot of the things made by the villagers were sold in the various shops in Four Corners; that was one of the ways the village sustained itself. All the other villages on the Reservation were the same, they all contributed to the shops in Four Corners.

Pamona Sprout, Augusta Longbottom, and Emma Granger were all introduced to Cloud Walker, Shaman Buffalo Eagle's apprentice. He took them to his greenhouses and into the forest to learn about the herbs and plants, both magical and not, that were used in various healing potions, rituals, and just for general good health. Even though Emma was not magical this was a part of magic that she could participate in. You do not need magic to brew potions, as long as you have the right ingredients and follow the right steps in brewing. Pamona and Augusta were able to acquire a fair few new cuttings and starting plants to add to the greenhouse in the trunk and to take back to Hogwarts. Emma was given a few special tools and was allowed to take notes about the procedures and steps in brewing a few basic potions. Cloud Walker told her he would provide her with some books that she could use for self-study and of course she always had Augusta to ask any questions. Augusta was happy that Emma was taking such an interest, this would mean she would have some help if she needed it in the future.

That night at dinner the Shaman said they all needed a break, so offered for Luna to be taken into the forest the next day to meet Lallunna. The others would be allowed to do whatever they wanted. Greyfeather said he had to visit a couple of the other villages and they were welcomed to go with him if they wanted. As the villages were not magical they would not apparate into them they would be taking a jeep or ATV. His children would be going along as this was an opportunity for them to interact with the children from the other villages. The other three hurriedly agreed to go with Greyfeather, Luna was torn. She really would like to visit the other villages, but she also wanted to meet Lallunna. The Shaman took pity on her and offered to take her into the forest on Friday so that she could accompany the others. Everyone in the group decided that this sounded like fun, so it was decided that all of them would go along, even the Shaman. He said he had a couple of things he needed to check on anyway, and this would save him having to make a separate trip by himself. Since there were so many going they would need to take more than the one vehicle originally planned for and since both Dan and Remus had driven in England it was decided that Greyfeather would take them out and teach them to drive the ATVs. The kids went along to watch the fun. After about half an hour Harry asked if he could give it a go? This led to the others wanting to try as well. Harry with his seeker instinct was a natural, he was able to avoid and/or not avoid the potholes in the area where they were practicing with ease. Neville was a little less confident, but managed to keep the ATV upright. Luna only took a short turn. Hermione it seems was a real daredevil. She had actually driven a car with her parents in the past, so she had an idea of the basic mechanics of it, but once she got behind the wheel of the ATV her inner Richard Petty took over. Of everyone there she seemed to have the most fun of all. Harry was just happy watching her be so happy and he was the only one that was willing to ride with her. By silent agreement the adults in the party decided that Hermione would definitely NOT be driving on their trip the next day.

The next morning the Shaman told them to bring their trunk. When the others found out they were coming to visit they had decided to have a Tribal Leaders meeting and so they would be gone overnight.

"I'm sorry Luna, but our visit to the Lalluna will have to be postponed until Saturday, I have already contacted her and she is okay with this."

Their visit to the neighboring villages was very educational. While the pottery and weaving were basically the same, each village had their own unique designs and color combinations. Now they could understand how so many villages could all make their livings from the same businesses - they were all different.

Their final stop of the day was to what would be considered the capital city of their region of the Reservation. As it was late they decided to just have dinner and settle in for the night. The next day once Greyfeather and the Shaman left for their meeting and after dropping off their children with her parents to visit for the day Dove took the group from England on a walking tour of the city. It pretty much appeared to be just like any other city in any other part of the world, there were a lot of similarities with shopping centers, grocery stores, and businesses, but it was also uniquely their own. There were of course, the retail stores that are unique to the southwestern United States - boot shops, and western shirts, and more types and brands of jeans than you can shake a stick at. There were also leather goods and saddle shops in amongst the Wal-Marts and K-Marts. The last place she took them was to the casino district. Although the teens weren't allowed on the floor, they could step in the door and stay behind the white line. The places were crowded with people all putting coins in some type of machine then pulling a handle down and watching it spin. No one in the group had ever seen anything like this before. Dove explained they were called slot machines. They ranged in price from 5 cents up to several dollars. The next place they visited was a BINGO parlor. Again, something most of the British contingency had never seen or heard of. Emma and Hermione were familiar with it because they had been to the beach resorts in Britain and France, but when they took a closer look they realized that the cards were significantly different that what they had seen before. While BINGO cards in the U.S. are a 5x5 grid with random numbers in each square (from 1 to 75) in England BINGO cards are a strip of six 3x9 grids and numbers (from 1 to 90) in only some of the squares on each strip, but all numbers 1 - 90 appearing on each set of 6. When they arrived back at the hotel they were staying in to meet with the Shaman and Greyfeather for dinner they were happy to find out there was a small casino/BINGO parlor in the hotel. It even had a casino for the teens that paid out in prizes ranging from postcards to Walkmans rather than money. They spent the afternoon lounging around the hotel pool and after dinner, everyone spent a couple of fun filled hours cruising the casinos and interacting with the other tourists. It would appear that gamblers are very happy people for the most part, at least when they are winning.

The next day after returning to their village Buffalo Eagle took Luna into the forest to meet with Lallunna the matriarch of the local Centaur herd. Lallunna was so totally different than the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. Buffalo Eagle had told them that she could read the stars better than anyone else he knew, but she was also "normal." She didn't talk in riddles. Like Luna Lallunna also read auras. She was able to give Luna some tips on refining the images and color interpretations. Although Luna was pretty advanced in her knowledge of what she saw, she was still young and hadn't seen everything yet. Lallunna was able to help her prepare for what she would experience as she got older. While she was not a true seer and would never be able to foretell the future, her senses would develop to an extent that she would be able to see where a situation was possibly leading, although with the human equation this was by no means a certainty.

The rest of the group was left to their own devices. Greyfeather and Dove offered to organize a visit to Four Corners if anyone wanted to go. Cloud Walker took Neville to visit his greenhouses and show him the plants he had started there. Since Augusta had already gathered a good many cuttings Neville was able to just soak up the information Cloud Walker was imparting to him. He took copious notes, especially on the cuttings that his grandmother had already gathered and what it took to care for them. He in turn went into detail about the experiments he and Prof. Sprout had been working on to use rocks for warming in the greenhouses. Cloud Walker was very interested in this and Neville promised to arrange a visit to the greenhouse in the trunk so he could see them. Harry and Hermione decided to visit the artisans in the village. Hermione was especially interested in the pottery maker. She spent most of the day there learning the basics and trying her hand. She had watched Ghost many times and Demi Moore had made it look so easy, but it was really more difficult than it had appeared. She was very proud of the vase she made, although looking at it you would not immediately identify it as a vase, but she was assured by Shimasani (grandmother) that it was a valiant first effort. While wandering around Harry found a man who was carving wood. He had some really beautiful pieces done already. He decided that he would get a few pieces and put away for Christmas. He found an owl that looked a lot like Hedwig, so he even got that for himself. He spent some time discussing everyone's name with the carver and tried to find things that were reminiscent of their name meanings. He was able to find a relief carving of the local village that he got for Neville after discovering that his name meant 'new settlement'. Hermione was a bit more difficult. Her name seemed to have been derived from the Greek messenger god Hermes, but he really didn't want to get her a carving of a messenger bag. At another place in the village he found a woman who was weaving. She made everything from very small items to large blankets. He found a beautiful book cover and bookmark for Hermione, and a pair of earrings for Luna from yet another artisan.

Buffalo Eagle explained to the group that Sunday was a day of rest for the Native Americans and they all attended, or not, as was their preference, their church services. Since Hermione and Harry had grown up with this they understood the concept, even if Harry had never been allowed to attend a church service with his "family". They all decided that they would attend the service with Greyfeather and his family. By this time everyone in the village was accustomed to seeing them wandering around so they didn't think it would cause any commotion if they showed up. Greyfeather presented each member of the group with a small copy of the Kings James version New Testament so they were able to follow along with the scripture readings during the service and the Sunday School class.

During lunch after the church service, Minerva McGonagall remarked, "I must say Shaman Buffalo Eagle that was very interesting. I have never been to a church service before, but I knew others had. I don't see why we don't have them in our world."

"Most likely because most peoples in the mundane world still think that witchcraft is evil, it is a tool of the devil, and I have to admit, there are some cults out there that that truly is the case. But religious practice itself for some reason has not survived the separation of the two cultures. We have it here because so many of our peoples are not magical and they brought it with them and we have integrated it into our lives. There is nothing contrary to the worship of God in the magical society, but many mundanes just don't see it that way. Sometimes I think it would have been better if we had not hid ourselves away, but had instead educated the others. Now I fear it is too late. The separation is so wide and with the cults out there that do promote the evils we are forever locked into our world."

"I fear you are right, and it is a shame. When you look around this world with all its varying beauties and diversities it is not hard to image there being a supreme being. This just couldn't have evolved without a plan, without someone organizing it. In this instance, as in many others I have seen this summer, the magical community is really losing out, we have cut ourselves off from a lot of wonderful things because of our superiority attitudes. I for one intend to rectify that in my own life, and if and when I have the opportunity those of the children I teach." Everyone thought about what Minerva had said and each was secretly applauding her. They each could easily see how it would be an improvement over what they were taught and allowed to believe. Minerva had no delusions that she would actually be able to change the thinking of the magical world, but she was hoping that she could open the eyes of those who could make those changes.

After everyone had sat for a few minutes in silence, "Shaman, not to change the subject or anything, but would it be possible for us to learn some phrases in your Navajo tongue? Yesterday while I was doing the pottery Shimasani was singing and it was so beautiful. I know I could never learn to sing like she did, but the language was so lyrical I would really like to learn to say something, especially 'thank you'."

"Hermione, I am sure that would be possible. Would anyone else care to learn?" The whole group agreed that learning a few phrases wouldn't go amiss, especially as Hermione had said, 'thank you'. So they spent the balance of the afternoon learning a few basic phrases. Thank you, ahéhee being the first thing they learned. Followed by hello - yá'át'ééh, good moring - yá'át'ééh abini, goodbye - hágoónee', and I love you - ayóó ánóshni and the affirmation of romantic feeling - Ayor anosh'ni. The phrase that everyone thought would be the most useful was "doo bik'i'diishtiih da" - I don't understand.


End file.
